Tear out the Pages
by alphinski
Summary: Draco didn't do things by halves. He didn't just walk out on Harry, he left the country. He's back now with a book and half the Wizarding World fawning over him. Harry refuses to join that number.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know I've been MIA lately, I'm back now though. Haven't done HP in a while so bear with me and let me know what you think! Sorry for the time-jumping, I tried to keep it to a minimum

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Harry watched the flames dance for a few seconds longer before catching Rose's eyes. Focusing on the fire he flicked his hand and felt the answering surge of magic. He laughed as he was rewarded with a squeal of delight from the little girl before she bundled into his arms.

"Again Uncle Harry!" she cried, pointing at the golden phoenix that was hovering above the fire, crackling and shifting its wings. "Make another one!"

Still laughing, Harry freed one of his hands and concentrated on the flames again. This time he made them grow and when he flicked his wrist they let out a roar, which was soon accompanied by a gasp from the girl poised on his lap.

"Mom! Look!" she yelled over Harry's shoulder, right by his ear. He winced. "Uncle Harry made a dragon!"

Sure enough, the dragon took that moment to let out another fiery roar and stretch out its wings. If he didn't know any better Harry might even have said it was preening. It swung its tail at them lazily a few times before rising, beating its golden wings and sending a gust of wind and sparks through the living room. One of the picture frames sitting on the coffee table next to him fell forward with a smack.

"Oops," said Rose belatedly, peeking up at her mom.

Harry looked up as well, catching Hermione's eye as well and gave her a guilty smile. She just returned it with that fond exasperated look that he had learned meant she would have laughed if she weren't trying to set a good example for her daughter.

"Alright, Rose," she said instead, turning to her daughter. "Time for bed."

Harry sighed. He'd caught that look on Hermione's face the moment he'd stepped through the fireplace earlier in the evening. It was that determined look that meant she wanted to talk. He'd considered walking straight back out again but there was no guarantee Hermione or Ron wouldn't follow. Besides, if it wasn't tonight it was going to happen the next time. As much as he'd like to try, Harry couldn't avoid his best friends forever.

He gave Rose a kiss on the forehead even as Ron wandered back into the living room. "'Mione, we need to tire him out more," he said to his wife before collapsing onto the couch closest to the fire. "I had to sing to him. Twice,"

"I think it might actually be the singing that's keeping him up, mate," Harry suggested mildly. He couldn't actually picture Ron singing and to be perfectly honest he didn't want to try. He should probably look up if that constituted child abuse though. Poor Hugo may need his help.

Ron grunted in his general direction and Harry was sure he would have flipped him the bird if his daughter hadn't been in the room.

"You should read to him, Daddy," Rose told him matter-of-factly. "That always helps me sleep."

"Maybe you could help me next time, love," Ron said, giving her a hug and whispering goodnight.

She bounded out of the room with Hermione close behind, leaving Harry at Ron's mercy.

There was a squeak as Ron shifted on the couch and from the corner of his eye Harry could see the other man staring at him. He shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable onslaught.

Ron cleared his throat but it was only followed by silence. Cracking an eye open, Harry craned his neck a little so he could see his friend. Ron was playing with his hands. He looked up when he caught Harry's eye, opening his mouth like he was going to say something but then closing it again abruptly.

"Are you going to wait for Hermione?" Harry asked at last, putting him out of his misery.

Ron shrugged. "She's better at this kind of thing," he said sheepishly.

"Well, I'll save you the trouble then." Harry swung around so that he was facing his friend. "I'm fine. I'm happy with my job and that new mind healer has been worked wonders, I hardly have nightmares anymore."

"Dreamless sleep?"

"I haven't used in years, Ron."

"I know, I know. Just need to be thorough. Auror habits and all." Harry understood but he didn't say anything. "You've been looking better ever since we stopped working the death eater cases," Ron mused, studying Harry's face carefully.

Harry nodded grimly. "Robards keeps me in to do paperwork instead now. If I have to sign off on another case outline I might just blow the place apart. Or quit."

Ron's head flew up and he looked entirely too hopeful look. "You're thinking about leaving?"

"I miss the field, Ron. I didn't sign up for spending all day in the office signing off on cases that you get to investigate." He knew he sounded bitter but he couldn't help it. It had got to the point where he had practically begged Robards to let him take a case. Even then he'd only been allowed to sit in on a meeting with the Minister and the head of International Affairs on the extradition of the master in some potion smuggling ring Harry vaguely remembered signing the case outline for.

"You know he's just training you to take over for him, mate," Ron told him like that was supposed to make him feel better. It didn't.

He sighed. "Have you guys found a babysitter for pub night?" he asked ignoring Ron's raised brows at the blatant change in subject.

"I'll be staying home with them this week," Hermione said from behind him. She patted Ron's legs and he obediently lifted them so she could squeeze into the space beside him. "My paperwork has been piling up, I think a night in will do me some good." She nudged Ron, "You two go ahead. Ginny insisted, remember?

Ron nodded. "Big news apparently. I'm sort of worried to be honest. Last time she called us in it was because she was moving to America."

Harry snorted. That had been a memorable meeting. A drunken, red-faced Ron had been yelling furiously at anyone who would listen about all the ways those bloody yanks would mess up his sister. He'd even tried to blame Neville for letting his wife make such a drastic decision at which point Ginny had stormed over to remind her brother that she was perfectly capable of making her own decisions thank you very much, Ronald.

"She missed England too much last time," said Harry. "Besides didn't Neville say they were looking at houses? I think they want to settle down."

"Hmmm," muttered Hermione noncommittally and Harry knew immediately that he'd made a terrible mistake. "Speaking of settling down…" Harry tried not to squirm under her gaze. "How did it go with Euan?"

"Worse than Lana, believe it or not," Harry told her, wrinkling his nose.

Hermione sighed and the disappointment clear on her face probably shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. It wasn't his fault his dates never seemed to work out. It was hard enough to find someone who wouldn't just sit there and fawn over him for being the Savior let alone someone who made him feel that spark of desire that he never knew he had lost.

He'd had one-night stands of course. Those were fairly regular. He had long since discovered the joys of muggle clubs and the blissful anonymity they brought. But the fact remained that he couldn't make anyone stay. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want any of them to stay.

Surprisingly it was Ron who spoke up. "He's moved on, mate," he said, looking to Hermione for support. She nodded, giving her husband the smallest hint of a smile and tightened the grip on his shoulder. "It's only fair that you get to do the same."

Harry swallowed. Since when had Ron become so good at hitting the nail on the head? Living with Hermione for 10 years had probably rubbed off on him. "I can't help it," he shrugged. Euan, Lana and the epic string of failed dates before them, not one of them had been him.

He couldn't help the comparisons. Lana had been breathtakingly gorgeous with corn-silk hair and stunning blue eyes but all Harry could think when she looked shyly up at him through her lashes was how much he'd rather they were grey.

He had worked with Euan on the Potions smuggling case and his wit and the sharp comments he'd whispered slyly into Harry's ear during meetings had been the only thing keeping him awake. Harry had broken up with him because-because well he just didn't feel right. The guilt he'd felt when he'd run into the man in one of the Ministry elevators was staggering. It wasn't worth it.

"I think you should see him," Hermione said softly. Ron frowned at her but held his tongue. "It might help you figure out what you want."

"He didn't just leave me, Hermione he left the bloody country!" That stung to admit.

"I forget you don't read the Prophet," sighed Hermione. Ron shifted beside her and to his surprise, Harry saw his best friend was also watching him carefully, like he was a wild animal that may spook and run off at any second. "Do you remember that book 'Forget me not' that I was talking about a while back?"

Harry nodded his head feeling his insides hollowing out. He thought he knew where this was going. No one in the auror department from Kara at the desk, hell even Robards had brought it up at one point or another.

"Well, it's been named the book of the decade by everyone from the Prophet to the Quibbler. It's- it was published anonymously to protect the author-he was-is a reformed Death Eater you see and I guess his publisher didn't think it would help sales if he-"

"Draco wrote it," Harry found himself saying. His voice didn't even crack when he said the name. Hermione nodded, worrying at her bottom lip as she watched him. Harry made a noise that could have been a strangled laugh or maybe he was actually choking. Of course he bloody wrote it. Because Draco couldn't just be a shitty writer, no he had to be brilliant. He had to write a fucking masterpiece and make half the Wizarding World fall in love with him.

Well, Harry had been in love with Draco Malfoy and look where that had gotten him.

His face must have given him away because if the twin looks of concern on the faces of his best friends was anything to go by.

"Harry-" Ron began.

Harry cut him off. "Is he… back?"

"He's signing copies all of this week at Flourish and Blotts," said Hermione, pushing Ron away from where he had his head in her lap.

She rose at the same time as Harry did, making for the bookshelf in the far corner of the living room while he stepped towards the fireplace.

"I'm really tired," he began, running a hand through his hair. "Work has been-"

Hermione was by his side in an instant, wrapping him up in her arms. Sighing deeply, he let himself sink into it. Soon he could feel the warm pressure of Ron's hand around his shoulders as well and he squeezed his eyes shut. When they let go of him, Hermione pressed something cool and hard into his hands.

"Read it," she whispered before finally stepping back.

Harry barely managed to stumble out of the fireplace and to his couch before he collapsed, the book in his hands landing on the floor somewhere.

* * *

**7 years ago**

_The fights began about a year after Draco had moved in._

_It had been a rough year as well. Auror training had traditionally been three years of intensive physical and mental exercises followed by a year of fieldwork closely observed by their superiors. The sheer number of Aurors lost during the war had meant the department was running the training over just two years with a built in field component._

_After spending everyday at training with Ron, Harry's only comfort had been to go home to a cup of tea and quite surprisingly Draco's company. They would talk some nights for hours or even play Uno which for some reason the blonde man seemed to prefer over exploding snap. When Draco had come over one night when they had first begun their tentative relationship he had taught him the game as a joke. Of course Draco, as unpredictable as ever had latched on to it, insisting on rematch after rematch until he had finally mastered it._

_They had moved on to Connect Four and Monopoly, Pictionary and even Snakes and Ladders on one occasion._

_(When Harry had inadvertently sworn at one of the snakes in parsel tongue he felt Draco stiffen beside him, the fingers that had been ghosting over his thigh stilled abruptly, nails digging in unconsciously. He didn't think the soft whimper the other man let out when the snake hissed back and flicked its tail was deliberate. Harry leaned into Draco, holding his hand, firm and gentle until the blonde returned the pressure and his breathing stopped coming out in ragged bursts.)_

_It had been those easy nights, Harry realized that had made him fall for the Draco Malfoy. Their spite from school had turned into playful banter and the conversation flowed easily from one to another. Sometimes it was by the fire, curled into each other on their favourite couch or in bed with their limbs tangled together, sated and sometimes still sticky before Draco inevitably hauled him to the shower._

_Their childhoods had been immensely different and while he had held back at first, the fury lighting Draco's eyes as Harry told him about the cupboard under the stairs somehow made it easier to talk and talk and spill all the rest of his secrets._

_He was equally as eager to hear about Draco's life. His wanted to hear about Draco's first pet (a white peacock of course, in true Malfoy style) and the time when his father had taught him how to fly. He listened intently as Draco with a wistful expression told Harry how it was the first and only time his father had looked truly proud of him and perhaps that was why it had made him so mad that Harry Potter had landed himself a spot on the Quidditch team in first year._

_The only thing they didn't talk about was the war and yet Harry had been content back then because he dealt with enough dark magic during auror training that by the time he came home he just wanted to forget._

_But then he had been tasked with hunting down the last of the death eaters; the ones that had fled the battle and it had all gone to shit._

_It was Robards who suggested it. By then his relationship with Draco was common knowledge and while it seemed like just about everyone had weighed in on it with their opinions the news had soon blown over. If they went out to Diagon Alley now they barely made the fifth page and even then the article was likely to be miniscule._

_"Auror Potter," Robards had begun once Harry had taken a seat in his office, eyeing him carefully. "It may be mutually beneficial for us to work with Mr. Malfoy on these cases, perhaps you could talk to him about meeting with me."_

_"I believe Draco has given us all the information he has, Sir," Harry told him, knowing too well how this offer would go down with Draco._

_"We will find other areas he is knowledgeable in," said Robards, and Harry heard the direct order in his tone. "Dark artifacts perhaps. I understand he was able to single-handedly fix a vanishing cupboard in his sixth year at Hogwarts."_

_Harry nodded slowly._

_Draco took it just as badly as Harry thought he would._

_"Think about it, this could be good for you," Harry had tried to reason after Draco had flat out refused the offer. "I know you don't like talking about what happened but this would be a chance to do something about it."_

_Draco sighed. "I don't like talking about the war because I'm trying to move on from it, Harry."_

_"How are you supposed to move on if you keep avoiding it?" Harry demanded. "You're going to have to stop hiding at some point."_

_"I'm not-"_

_"You're locking yourself away all day to write children's books and Prophet articles, Draco!" Harry cried. Somewhere at the back of his head a voice was telling him that this wasn't fair on Draco but they had been having similar arguments for a while now. "You won't even put your name to them!"_

_"What do you want me to do, Harry?" Draco didn't raise his voice but that didn't make his words any less biting. "I'm not you. I'm not cut out to be an auror. I'm not a fighter. I never was."_

_The raw honesty caught Harry off guard and he found himself softening. "I'm not either, you know. A fighter I mean." He ignored Draco's huff. "At least I never wanted to be. But now putting the rest of them back in Azkaban it just feels like closure. That's why I became an auror you know."_

_Draco opened his mouth like he wanted to protest but quickly closed it again, jaw set tightly._

_"I just want that for you, Draco. If we just talk through it-"_

_"You honestly think that talking about this is somehow going to magically fix everything? You talked at my trial Harry, look how well that turned out."_

_"Well for one thing, you're not in Azkaban so I'd say it worked out pretty well" Harry tried to move towards him but Draco took a step back, shaking his head._

_"You don't get it, Harry," he said, rolling his eyes._

_"Try me."_

_"I can't even go out to the shops without people trying to off me on the street!" Harry had known Draco had a flair for the dramatic but this was ridiculous. Sure they got a few suspicious looks but no one had tried to outright hex them in the street in two years. "I can't sign my name to my books because my publisher knows she'd go bankrupt if the public found out she was associating with a Death Eater." He silenced Harry's protest with a pointed glare at his left forearm. "My father's rotting away in Azkaban and my mother won't leave her room. Ted is the only family I have, Harry and if I can make him happy by writing these books I will!"_

_Harry didn't even know where to start so he let it be. Draco let him slip his hands around his waist. Tugging him close, Harry worked on pressing their lips together, slipping his tongue across pliable lips until they opened up to him. Draco moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, argument forgotten in their rush for more contact and more skin. All Draco seemed to want was more and everywhere. Harry was only too happy to oblige._

_The next time Harry brought up the job offer it had ended in a shouting match. Draco had stormed out, apparating home drunk at 1am. He half stumbled and half crawled into the space beside Harry on the couch. If they'd both woken up tangled together on the floor, neither of them bothered to bring it up._

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke with a start, sending papers flying everywhere as he frantically fumbled for his glasses.

"Relax, mate," said a familiar voice before he could reach for his wand. Ron stood by the doorway of the office they shared, shrugging off his cloak. "You look like shit," he added as though Harry didn't already feel like he'd been run over by a cement roller recently.

He didn't say anything as he waited till the sleep-induced fog cleared in his mind started to clear. Slowly he began to remember the four cups of coffee and the mountain of paperwork he'd managed to get through the night before. It had been two days since his dinner with Hermione and he had spent a decent chunk of it with his head buried under stacks of parchments inside this very room.

"Don't," he managed to rasp as Ron, being the complete git that he was went straight for the curtains and yanked them open. With a groan he let his head crash back down onto the table in front of him, screwing his eyes shut and willing the world to spontaneously combust.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Ron chirped apparently choosing to ignore Harry's misery. "We have a big day ahead of us." When Harry risked a peek up, Ron was leaning casually against his desk on the other end of the room, hand absentmindedly tapping on the wood. His eyes narrowed when he saw Harry looking and his smile turned feral.

"What time is it?" Harry mumbled, attempting to stand up. It was obvious his so-called best friend was not going to let him get away with another quick snooze. His robes were a mess and he didn't even want to think about what his hair probably looked like.

"Eight," Ron informed him cheerfully. He rummaged through one of the drawers in the cabinet by his desk and emerged with a tie and shirt that Harry took gratefully. Sure, the tie was bright orange and the shirt a slightly off-purple colour but anything would beat wearing yesterdays clothes to the meeting he had with Robards at nine. There wasn't much he could do for his auror robes and trousers other than multiple cleaning spells and silent prayers.

"Coffee?" Harry asked, hopefully eyeing the flask Ron had settled on his desk.

Ron shook his head. "'Mione made soup last night. If I'd known you would be staying the night here," he raised his brows pointedly and Harry looked away sheepishly, "I may have brought you a cup of coffee on my way in."

"You know I wasn't _planning _on staying here, there was just so much-"

"Paper work, I know," said Ron, frowning. "Of course it was _so_ important you couldn't just do it in the morning."

"I have a meeting with Robards at nine," Harry offered but it sounded weak, even to his own ears.

He hadn't spent the night in the office in almost five years. Not since the year after _he _(Harry refused to even _think _the name, it was bad enough that his face had to haunt him every time he shut his eyes), had left and his life had started to go spiraling out of control.

At the time he had been spending most nights sprawled on the couch he and Ron used to keep in their office, surrounded by papers and quills because it had been too damn painful to go home and face the empty house (it didn't help that even Kreacher had been giving him pitying looks).

Hermione and Ron for the most part had done everything they could, stopping short of actually inviting him to move in with them. When he'd walked in on Hermione crying into Ron's shoulder one night he had immediately booked an appointment with Tiana, the mind-healer Hermione had tried convincing him to see. It was quite possibly the best decision he had ever made. Tiana had given him his life back and for that he was grateful. Harry could only imagine how disappointed she would be if she knew how easily he had thrown it all away the second Draco Malfoy reappeared.

And just like that he'd said the name. He cursed inwardly at how easily _years_ of healing had been so easily unraveled without even having laid eyes on Draco again. He finished fixing his robes, gripping is wand tightly as he cast the cleaning spells. "Alright, I'm going to go make myself a cup, do you want some?" he asked Ron.

The other auror shook his head. "Look, Harry, you-you've worked your arse off to get to where you are now. You can't just let Malfoy ruin it all again."

"I thought you wanted me to go see him," said Harry, pausing at the door.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, of course I want you to see him!" Ron all but growled. The anger flaring in his friend's eyes was actually sort of soothing Harry realized. "I want you to show the bastard exactly how far you've come without him. I want him to see just how much you don't _need _him anymore and then I want _you _to make him regret ever walking out on you in the first place."

Harry swallowed down the surge of shame at the state Ron had found him in and let the overwhelming love for the man in front of him fill him. "Thanks, Ron," he said. It was easier than admitting that he might not_ need_ Draco anymore but he could still feel the dull ache his absence had brought every single second of every single day.

Ron gave him a stiff nod. "If you spend another night here though I _will _hex you till you can't work again, Harry," he added just before Harry slipped out of the office.

* * *

The Head auror's eyebrows shot up when Harry dropped the stack of brown folders onto his desk at precisely nine o'clock.

"Those are the last of the cases you wanted me to look through," Harry explained, taking the seat opposite Robards. "I've made some modifications to a few of the ones I thought the ethics committee may have challenged and I can finish reshuffling Boot's team by tonight."

Robards studied him for close to a minute and Harry had to fight not to squirm.

"I didn't expect these back until next week, Harry," Robards told him at last. He didn't look impressed but then again, the man rarely did. "I suppose you expect some field work now."

Harry wasn't going to lie, that had certainly been part of the motivation. He hadn't been out in the field in over a week and even then it was for petty cases that required more diplomacy than dueling. While he didn't exactly excel in in the skill, usually as long as he managed to restrain his temper, his name and the scar on his forehead was enough to close most cases.

"Very well," said Robards, taking Harry's silence as confirmation of his suspicions. He pulled out one of the folders that was sitting in a pile beside the one Harry had just brought in. "Diagon Alley," he said handed it to Harry. "Take Peters with you."

"Yes sir." Harry tried not to look too eager as he took the thick file. Hopefully it would be a long case and he would be able to leave the Ministry for a few hours at least.

"Now," Robards continued. "For the reason I called this meeting today. As you know, Barnes stepped down as Assistant Head Auror last week which was the reason I handed you those case briefings to run through." He gestured again to the folders Harry had brought in. "Kingsley and I have had a lengthy discussion on the matter and have decided to offer you the position." His voice was as dry and matter-of-fact as it had always been but it was followed by a slight twitch of his lips that Harry liked to believe was a smile. "Kingsley wished to be here in person however he was called away last night to a matter in Wales. He sends his congratulations however and asked that I hand you this."

It was a large red envelope with the Minister's seal in gold wax.

"Thank you, sir," said Harry, accepting it with a small smile. Robards was right; he wasn't surprised by the job offer. He wondered if he should add anything else. It might sound pretentious if he said 'it would be an honour', right?

Robards saved him the trouble. "I do not require your answer right away of course," he said, gesturing to the envelope that presumably held the offer. "Your job, should you choose to accept it, will begin in two weeks. You will be handling the more high profile cases and the hours will be longer but I believe you are more than capable of excelling at it."

He gave Harry a nod and what was most definitely a smile (although Ron probably wouldn't believe it) before dismissing him.

* * *

When Harry finally made it home it was nine and he already knackered. He didn't bother with dinner, shaking his head at Kreacher when the house elf tried to offer his assistance. "I'm not hungry," he told the house elf.

"Kreacher is being wondering if Master Harry is angry at Kreacher."

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked, confused and just a little bit irritated because his bed was only about fifteen steps away and all he wanted to do was crash.

"Master Harry has not come home since yesterday morning."

Harry could hear the challenge in the elf's voice. He had offered Kreacher his freedom as soon as he had returned to Grimmauld Place and the elf had refused immediately, going as far as to be offended by the gesture. Whenever Harry so much as tried to attempt housework whether it was cooking or cleaning, Kreacher had turned up with an ugly, pinched expression on his face, refusing to let him continue.

They had a long talk about this later and had come to a sort of compromise where Kreacher let Harry do the chores on the three days each week that the house elf spent at Hogwarts.

"I'm not mad at you, Kreacher," Harry sighed. "I've just been working and it's been exhausting so I think I shall head to bed."

"Does Master Harry want tea?" the house elf asked, sounding almost hopeful. Harry would have felt bad for the house elf but at that moment he wanted nothing more than for Kreacher to bugger off.

"Alright," he said to the elf. "But be quick about it."

Kreacher grinned, wide and toothy and disappeared with crack, only to reappear a moment later in Harry's bedroom just as he was pulling off his trousers. "Merlin!" Harry cursed under his breath but after pulling on his ratty pajama shirt and bottoms he remembered to thank the beaming house elf.

As soon as Kreacher left, Harry placed the tea on his nightstand and landed on the bed, flat on his face. He would wake up in the morning refreshed and ready to deal with the life that was falling apart around him he decided as he drifted off to sleep.

Of course _that _didn't happen. Harry should have known better than to plan _anything_ by now. When he woke up, kicking and thrashing, sheets damp with sweat he felt his eyes sting and he let himself cry. He turned and sobbed, burying his face into a pillow as he tried to block out the images, of Remus and Tonks, Fred and Sirius, of Nagini poised to strike and Draco's face, pale and gaunt, grey eyes staring but not _seeing_ as they had been at the Manor when he'd been asked to identify Harry. Then there had been the blood, the blood from the battle mixed in with Dobby's blood and the blood from Draco's writhing body as it turned the white tiles of Myrtle's bathroom crimson.

Kreacher was there when he finally managed to look up and Harry gratefully, reached out with shaking hands to grasp the glass of water the elf presented. He gulped it down as Kreacher stood watchfully at the foot of his bed, large ears twitching as he waited.

Harry followed dutifully as he was led downstairs. He took to the couch, letting the house elf drape a blanket over him. With a click of his fingers there were flames cackling in the fireplace, radiating blessed warmth until Harry finally managed to stop shivering.

After spending sometime bustling around in the kitchen, Kreacher brought him a sandwich and watched with satisfaction as Harry devoured it. He couldn't remember the last full meal he had eaten and he hadn't even realized he was hungry at all until then. Afterwards the house elf left him by the fire under strict orders that Harry must rest and summon him should he need anything.

Harry didn't know how long he lay there, refusing to go to sleep but his drifting thoughts were interrupted by a persistent tapping noise. He tried to ignore it at first and sure enough it stopped but then barely five minutes later it continued. Hoping this wasn't one of the unusual punishments Kreacher often inflicted upon himself no matter how many times Harry tried to forbid it, he sat up, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses.

"Master Harry," said Kreacher appearing by his side just as Harry made to stand up. Harry almost jumped, landing back on the couch with a thump and an undignified yelp. He needed to have a talk with the house elf about giving some sort of warning rather than simply _appearing _everywhere.

"Kreacher," he said, staring at the owl that was perched on the elf's shoulder. It was a speckled pygmy owl carrying a note that looked much too big for it's tiny legs. As though sensing his thoughts, the small owl puffed out her feathers and spread her wings.

"Kreacher told the owl it must return to its master and bring the letter again in the morning but it will not leave, Master Harry," the elf told him before fixing a wide-eyed glare at the owl. She just hooted and pecked at Kreacher's ears.

Harry held out his hand and the little owl swooped daintily down to perch on him, hooting at him and nibbling at his ear. When Harry reached for the note, she obediently presented it before darting up and away through the still open kitchen window. Apparently the sender wasn't expecting a reply, Harry thought, staring down at the piece of parchment.

The words were written in a neat, elegant script that Harry would recognize anywhere.

_'Harry,_

_Hermione tells me she has informed you however it would be remiss of me to not invite you myself. I will be at Flourish and Blott's all week. Please do stop by, although I understand if you do not wish to see me._

_D.M'_

It's short and neat and formal and it makes Harry's blood run cold.

* * *

**7 years ago**

_In retrospect, Harry really should have seen it coming. Then again, that particular Tuesday morning had begun like any other and he had always been rubbish at Divination._

_He watched the steam rise from his cup of coffee even as Draco made his way over, nose crinkling in distaste as he eyed the offending liquid. It was predictable and easy and everything Harry had ever wanted. He tried to steal a kiss as his boyfriend walked past but he was too slow, Draco tilted his head just out of reach, leaving Harry to stumble after him._

_"Oh c'mon!" he complained but Draco just smirked._

_"Kisses before coffee, Harry, we've been through this," he said, pulling his protein shake from the fridge (Draco had become surprisingly fond of muggle appliances). "And _do _stop pouting, it's unbecoming."_

_Harry (who most certainly was not pouting) decided it would be wiser to change the subject. For now. They would negotiate the kissing rules another time. "So, are you running with your new friend today?" he asked, going for casual. He knew he missed it by a long shot but the last time he had asked, Draco had pushed him against the counter whispering just how hot he thought it was when Harry was possessive. Then he'd slid his tongue along that spot just behind Harry's ear and well, they'd both been late that morning._

_Draco just rolled his eyes this time. "Yes and we are going to have breakfast afterwards as well."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes over his coffee but Draco was already bustling about by the door. It was starting to get ridiculous. Draco refused to tell him who this new guy he was jogging with was. Not even a name. Something about a promise he had made to keep his identity secret and it being none of Harry's business. Harry had bit back the remark he had wanted to make about it being his business if it was Draco's business because it kind of came with the territory of being in a relationship. He knew the other man would just bring it all back to how Harry wouldn't have to ask if he made enough time to join Draco on these early morning runs instead of skipping off to work._

_Harry sighed. It wasn't worth it._

_Speaking of work, he glanced at the clock. He had all of five minutes. Finished his cup he began to rinse it by hand out of habit and almost jumping out of his skin when a pair of hands wrapped around his waist. He leaned back into Draco's chest for a beat before letting the other man turn him around._

_A soft kiss had warmth spreading through him all the way down to his toes, working wonders even the coffee couldn't do. "I knew it!" he mumbled chasing Draco's lips as he pulled away. "You do like coffee, you just like being a prat more."_

_"No," Draco called over his shoulder as he headed out, "I just like kissing you, more."_

_Harry didn't need a mirror to know he was smiling like a goofy idiot as he heard the door shut. Perhaps that's why he ended up flooing the office to inform them he wouldn't be making it in that day. He sent Ron an owl as well because the last thing he needed was for his partner to burst in here demanding an explanation while he and Draco were going at it on the couch. Which is exactly what he had planned for this afternoon. The last time Ron had walked in on them he hadn't been able to look Harry in the eye for a week (a month in Draco's case)._

_Harry grinned again and it took him a second to work out what exactly had his pulse racing and why butterflies had invaded his stomach. He was finally breaking the rules again and it felt amazing. He's missed the mischief of his school days, more so when he was babysitting Teddy and the little boy crawled into his lap and demanded stories from Hogwarts. He paused just long enough to snatch the invisibility cloak from where it hung at the back of his wardrobe (because it just felt right to have it on him for this little adventure) and set off towards the small muggle café around the corner._

_He couldn't wait to see the look on his boyfriend's face. Harry had finally made time for him and he could almost see the pride that would light up Draco's face. If he skipped and hummed cheerfully on his way over, well there was no one around to notice._

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Friday morning found Harry at Rosa Lee Teabag, a tiny yellow store on the outskirts of Diagon Alley owned by one Madam Rosa. He sat, sipping a cup of tea and pretending it wasn't scalding his throat. Beside him Auror Owen Peters wasn't having much better luck, almost dropping the tiny cup he held in his too-large hands on more than one occasion. Harry could see him biting down curses under Madam Rosa's disapproving looks and tried not to smile.

Apparently an entire sack of tea bags had been stolen from the store recently and when Rosa had reported this to the Magical Law Enforcement Control office that usually dealt with threats they had done nothing save for 'asking ridiculous questions and insinuating that it was all some prank by _teenagers!_'. When the bags had later reappeared her niece Henrietta had tried to make herself a cup of tea and had immediately collapsed having to be rushed to St Mungo's.

Rosa had blown into her handkerchief and continued shrilly, "I warned them it was dark magic, Auror Potter but they refused to believe me and now my darling Henrietta is in St Mungo's." Harry had tried to pacify her, assuring her that the auror department would conduct a thorough investigation and get to the bottom it.

Rosa nodded, looking up at Harry then and fluttering her lashes. "Well I suppose if they are sending a hero like yourself around here, Auror Potter they must be taking it _very _seriously." Peters had snorted and Harry had turned to fix him with a glare, ignoring the irritatingly smug smirk on his colleague's face.

Harry had been surprised to find that he actually liked Peters. He was young, sure, one of the newer batches of recruits but he didn't have that air of arrogance Harry had come to associate with the newer Aurors. He didn't blame them of course. They had been too young to fight during the war and most had been sheltered from the grim reality of it but it also made them more dangerous in the field as they believed they were indestructible. Peters had none of that. He was easy-going and self-assured but careful and meticulous. He had speedily climbed the ranks of the Auror force through the results he achieved on the field alone. If the grim determination on his face as he checked for traces of dark magic was anything to go by he would be going even further.

Once Madam Rosa returned to the front of the shop to take care of her customers, Harry turned to him. "Find anything?" he asked, eyeing the kettle with the allegedly poisoned tea.

"There's definitely some traces of dark magic," Peters told him, pointing to the streaks of deep purple that surrounded the kettle, brought up by the identification spell. "Though I can't quite tell what the spell is,"

"Hmm," hummed Harry, "Perhaps we should wait till we can question the niece. The healers did say it wouldn't be long now."

Peters nodded his agreement.

Madam Rosa hadn't been too thrilled that they were leaving so soon. "Are you sure you don't need to have another poke around?" she asked. "Just in case."

"We have everything we need for the moment Madam," Peters told her with a reassuring smile.

When they reemerged into the street, Peters laughed. "You know I've never actually been offered tea on a case before," he mused, smirking at Harry again. "Happen to you often, does it?"

Harry groaned. "I wouldn't know, I usually don't make it out of the office. I have a pile of paperwork waiting for me right now actually."

Peters made a face. "Field work is the only reason I even took this job," he said, leading Harry towards the busier side of Diagon. "If I was stuck in an office all day I'd probably end up quitting and moving to Romania or something."

"Romania?" Harry asked if only to silence the voice in his head that was telling him exactly how much the feeling resounded with him.

"I've always been fascinated by dragons," Peters said with a shrug.

"They're impressive," Harry agreed. "But I can't say I'd like my life to revolve around them. The last time I saw dragon it wasn't exactly under the best of circumstances."

Peters laughed. "So it's true then?" he asked. "You actually set that dragon free from Gringotts!"

"We rode it out actually," he said, trying to hide his surprise at the question. That particular stunt had been all over the Prophet. Perhaps the Peters was muggle-born.

"I was staying with my Muggle grandparents during the war," Peters explained like he had read Harry's mind. "I only know pieces of what happened."

"You know, I was thinking," said Harry, after a while of companionable silence. "Perhaps the DLEC were right and this is all a prank by a teenager. The traces of dark magic we found weren't exactly strong."

Peters shrugged. "Probably is. In fact I might even know who did it."

Harry stopped in his tracks and gaped at him. "You know who did it?" Peters nodded. "Merlin, why didn't you say so before? We should tell Rosa! We could still go back now."

"Relax, Potter," said the other man with a smile. "How do you think dear Rosa will react when we tell her a couple of _school _children stole her tea and poisoned her niece?"

"At least she might feel safe."

"She'll feel patronized. Trust me, Potter I know what I'm doing."

Perhaps it was the self-assured tone he used or the way he'd stretched out the name, Potter, long and lazy but Harry felt an inexplicable rush of anger as he rushed to catch up to the man who had already turned away. He was about to snap something back when a massive line of people caught his attention. Even Peters stopped to stare.

Flourish and Blotts was known to be one of the busiest stores in Diagon Alley but it had never been like this before. Not even for Gilderoy Lockhart. The queue of people that stretched out was long and winding and reached all the way to Madam Malkin's. They were all buzzing with excitement, chatting and laughing, most clutching a copy of the book Hermione had pressed into his hands the other day.

"_Merlin_," said Peters beside him. "I knew that book was popular but _this_-"

"Let's go," Harry muttered. He didn't stop to make sure Peters was following him as he hurriedly dodged the crowd and made for a corner to apparate from. He knew he was being ridiculous but just _knowing _Malfoy was through those doors had him feeling sick to the gut.

* * *

It took all of fifteen seconds for Harry to realize he had slept in. He glanced at the time and all but jumped out of bed, stumbling downstairs ten minutes later. Apparently trying to pull on your second sock while buttoning your shirt at the same time was not a good idea because Harry almost landed in a heap on the floor.

"Master Potter!" cried Kreacher, appearing in front of him looking alarmed but also menacing as he waved around a frying pan.

"Kreacher, I'm late! Why didn't you wake me?" He scuttled around the house elf and made for the kitchen, staring longingly at his coffee cup before opting for toast instead.

"Master Potter!" Kreacher squeaked and this time he looked angry. "It is Saturday! Kreacher is in the kitchen on Saturdays!"

"Saturday?" repeated Harry. _Oh. _"Sorry," he said sheepishly. He let his head fall onto the kitchen counter and groaned.

Kreacher ended up making him several cups of coffee that he accepted gratefully, followed by pancakes and scrambled eggs. It was an odd combination but he didn't have the heart to tell that to the house elf. Instead, he wolfed down the meal and lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling glumly.

It kept him busy for all of about five minutes.

"Kreacher!" he called after considering his options. Teddy was going to lunch at Malfoy Manor this afternoon so his customary Saturday excursions with the boy had been postponed to tomorrow. He joined them at the Manor sometimes, enjoying Narcissa's company especially when she indulged him with stories of the Marauders or Sirius's many attempts at rebellion in his childhood. However he would rather spend the day with his house elf than face the prospect of running into Draco.

"What can Kreacher be doing for Master Harry?" asked the house elf, clearly surprised at the summons. Harry usually only saw him at meal times or when he was late for work in the morning because he had slept in.

"Do you know how to play Uno?" Harry asked, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

Kreacher shook his head, eyes widening in the way they always did when he wasn't able to obey Harry's instruction. "Kreacher has been taught by Master Regulus to play chess," offered the elf.

"That requires _thinking _and _strategy_," Harry complained, rolling back over and slumping on the couch again. "Fine, how about I teach you?"

"Kreacher shall go fetch the card," said Kreacher, disappearing with a snap. Harry vaguely remembered throwing the pack of cards violently across the room in one of the earlier days when Draco had just moved out. He'd picked them up again soon after and left them in the attic with the rest of the rubbish that reminded him of his ex.

The first game went by slowly because Harry had to backtrack every few moves to teach the house elf new rules that he had hurriedly skipped over when he had first explained the game. To his credit, Kreacher listened intently, never repeating the same mistake. His huge ears twitched as he stared intently at the cards he held.

As the morning wore on the games began to grow longer because neither of them would let the other win. They talked as they played as well, Harry asking Kreacher about the games he had played with Regulus to which the house elf had eagerly supplied all the details. He learned about Sirius's tantrums and what it was like to work for Orion Black ("an honour it was Master Potter, truly").

It was just past lunch and there was still another six or seven hours before Harry could properly justify calling it a day and heading to bed when his floo chimed. He almost fell off the couch, cards flying everywhere as he jumped in surprise.

"Harry!" cried Ginny."You're alive!"

"I told you he was fine, Gin," a voice said behind her. "'Lo Harry," Neville joined his wife by the fireplace with a crooked smile. "How's things?"

"Kreacher and I were just playing cards, actually," Harry told them, already reaching for his wand so he could wave off his wards. "Do you want to come through?"

"Don't mind if we do," Neville smiled. "Hope we're not interrupting."

Harry looked over at the house elf who had gathered up the scattered cards. Kreacher almost looked relieved for the interruption. "No, we were just finishing up," he said, almost staggered back when the two stepped out into his living room and he was greeted with an armful of Ginny Weasley. Neville was next although perhaps not as violent.

"I swear if you missed pub night because of work Harry Potter-" Ginny began but Harry cut her off before she listed all the potential punishments. It wasn't fair really. It's not like Harry used work as an excuse _every _week. In fact he hadn't missed a pub night in months!

"It was my first field case in ages," he said instead. "I was completely knackered afterwards, I'm sorry Gin." That wasn't quite true. He'd been at the office till eleven. Again.

Ginny pouted but before she could object Neville (bless his soul) stepped in. "Well, we're glad you decided to take the day off," he said warmly. "I hear you've been working over time again."

Harry narrowed his eyes at that. "Did Ron send you? Because if he did, you can tell him to shove off- I'm fine!"

"_Ronald, _didn't tell us anything, Harry," Ginny sniffed. "You look like shit." Even Neville didn't disagree with that.

Harry sighed. Ron had definitely sent them. He couldn't actually find it in himself to blame the guy though. After everything had gone to shit it had been Hermione and Ron who had been left to pick up the pieces. They had done an exceptional job and Harry owed them everything. Thanks to them he had his life (mostly) in order now. His best friends had never stopped worrying though. It was probably the whole protective parent thing. Harry blamed the parent thing.

"It's been a tough week," he said with a grim smile. "Tea?"

Kreacher popped into the living room like he had been _waiting _for the instruction. He probably had been. Before long the house elf was levitating in a small teapot and three cups as well as an array of biscuits and scones and cakes that Harry had no idea they even had at home.

"So, Hermione said you had an announcement," he said once the various food items had been distributed. "You're not moving to America again are you?"

Ginny laughed and Neville smiled into the scone he was eating. "Actually, no, quite the opposite actually." Harry caught her winking at Neville whose smile somehow grew even wider. "Nev and I have bought a new place-a _house, _actually. Our apartment isn't big enough for three, you see…"

Harry frowned. "Three? What do you-" Oh. _Oh! _As soon as it clicked he was on his feet. "Congratulations Gin!" he cried, hugging her tight before moving to Neville. "You're going to be a _Dad_, Nev!"

"It still hasn't sunk in yet," Neville told him sounding just a little bit shaky but also very, _very _happy.

They had come a long way from that first tentative relationship they had started just after the war. Harry can still remember the way Neville had looked, playing with his hands before finally sitting up straight and looking Harry in the eye, explaining to him that while he had been hunting horcruxes, Ginny and Neville had turned to each other for comfort. At first he had blamed himself for not being there and then he had blamed Ginny for not waiting but then after a night out in one of those trashy muggle clubs drowning his sorrows in alcohol and a man (slim, blonde and posh) he had realized it was really just fate. He had given Neville his blessing.

"You two will be wonderful," Harry assured him. He didn't doubt it. Sure, they had moved around a lot in the beginning with Neville travelling for research and Ginny with her Quidditch but those days were behind them now. Neville had a steady job at Hogwarts and Ginny had taken over for Madam Hooch. And they loved each other more than anything else.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said with a soft smile. "It means a lot to us. Both of us."

Harry grinned. "I could probably just quit my job now and open up a babysitting service for the Weasley children soon."

Ginny snorted. "Speaking of quitting your job," she said with a pointed look at her husband, "I think Nev has some news for you as well."

"Um, yeah, yes," Neville cleared his throat. "Minerva was looking for someone-an auror- to give guest lectures on Defence. I told her you would be the man for the job and she seemed thrilled."

"Nev, you know I'd love to go back but I have a lot on my plate at the moment and-"

"She's spoken to Robards already and he's cleared it," Neville told him.

"C'mon Harry," Ginny added. "It will be a nice change from all that paperwork Ron says you keep complaining about."

Harry nodded warily. "It hasn't exactly been the most exciting few weeks," he offered.

"Well there's nothing more exciting than a classroom full of first-years, trust me."

Harry raised his brows and Neville smiled sheepishly. "Okay, fine. It's never _dull _at least. Plus it's only a few lectures. Shouldn't be long."

"Fine," Harry sighed. He had to admit, it did actually sound more appealing than endless days in the office tied down by paperwork.

"Excellent!" Neville grinned. "I'll let Minerva know as soon as we get home." He paused to take a sip of tea and very unsubtly studied Harry. "You know," he said, playing with his hands till Ginny thread her fingers through them. "Minerva _did _also say this was going to be Jeremy's last year which would leave his position-"

"Thank you, Neville but I'll be fine," Harry told him before he could finish. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall can find someone else more suitable."

Neville shrugged. "It was worth a shot I guess. I did tell her you would say something like that."

The rest of the afternoon passed quite pleasantly. When the two stood up to leave, Harry asked them to stay for dinner but apparently they had reservations at some fancy place in London. They apologized profusely and Harry could see them wavering when they took in his state. He ushered them into the fireplace and promised he would relax and not think about work.

When he sat down on his couch alone, _again_ he decided to get pissed.

Half an hour in and he was well on his way to a pleasant buzz. The old stereo he had bought from a muggle store a few years ago was blasting and the painful aching loneliness he hadn't quite managed to shake for years seemed to have abated for the time being.

In fact, he thought looking around the room in wonder, perhaps he could even apparate into town and hit the clubs. Yeah, that was exactly what he needed. He could lose himself to the too loud music and drown in sweaty bodies and maybe even get a quick fuck out of it.

Feeling immensely pleased with himself he put the lid back on his whiskey. It wouldn't do to get shit-faced before he even made it to town. Even if he could convince the bouncers to let him in, if he wanted any action tonight he needed to at least _appear _coordinated.

So when his toe hit the side of the little coffee table he yelped, dropping to his knees and cursing his bad luck. And really it was just his luck because something caught his eye just as he was about to drag himself to the couch again. He reached out and pulled a book from under the table where it must have fallen the night Hermione had handed it to him.

The cover was nothing extraordinary. A plain gray interrupted with the bright blue of a bunch of forget-me-not flowers. He hated it immediately.

He hated how plain and unassuming it looked. This book in its neat little package had effectively ruined his life in the course of one week and yet it had the _nerve _to look so mild and unobtrusive. He wanted to rip it to shreds and yet he found himself tracing the letters of the name printed in gold underneath the title.

Fuck Draco. Him and his stupid words.

He opened the book almost unconsciously, settling back into the cushions as he began to read. Just one chapter, he decided. He had time for one chapter before he could drown away the rest of the night with music and booze and a warm mouth.

He had expected apologies. Perhaps he was even _looking _for apologies. He knew the book was about the war. Perhaps he had been looking for an unmerciful retelling of what happened within the Death Eater ranks. Draco himself had offered Harry _some _of the details. Back before he had started giving his, "I'm trying to move on, Harry, I'm trying to put it all behind me," speech. Whatever he had expected from the book it was _not _this

It was unmerciful, sure, but there was no apology. There was remorse in every single line but there was no apology. Harry read on.

It wasn't a retelling of the war, at least not in the way the Daily Prophet published with the gruesome details splashed across the front page in bold to outline the horrific nature of it all. It wasn't obnoxiously trying to grab his attention like those articles and yet once he started reading he could not stop. The raw recollection had pain written into every word and even the occasional moments of joy, making it seem more real than anything Harry had ever read.

Family love and loyalty was woven throughout as well as honour and duty and an ever-present moral compass that was repeatedly ignored. It didn't make excuses nor did it try to justify, leaving the ultimate judgment up to the reader instead.

The tone changed as he read further. The struggles Draco had faced as he tried to move on after the war were artfully painted anonymous but Harry recognized it. He didn't finish the book, leaving off just before the first anniversary of the war, that also happened to mark the day Harry had run into Draco for the first time since the Death Eater trials. By the time he had drifted to sleep he had read enough.

When Harry woke the next morning, still on the couch, the book fell to the floor with a soft thud. Wiping at his eyes, he stared down at it blearily before bending to pick it up. He had made up his mind after the first page and had only become more resolute as he kept flipping. If Draco had finally found closure in this book it was only fair after all that Harry had some of his own. Placing the book carefully on the coffee table he managed to pull himself up and stagger to the kitchen. If he was going to face Draco Malfoy he was going to need all the caffeine he could ingest.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it has been a little slow but bear with me! We finally get to meet Draco in the next chapter and to say I'm excited is an understatement :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

By the time they had collected Rose, Teddy was positively buzzing with excitement. It's not like Harry is easily jealous. He really isn't but Ted had not shut up about his cousin Draco _all morning _and it just made him so inexplicably irritated. And there was the way Teddy had _beamed _at him when he had told him they would be going to visit Malfoy. It made something uncomfortable twist in his gut although he couldn't quite place it

Rose looked up at him with a confused frown and Harry realized he had tightened his grip on her hand. Giving her an apologetic smile, he let go and ushered the two towards the fireplace.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and from there made their way down Diagon Alley. The line snaking out through the door wasn't as long as it had been on Friday. Harry let himself smirk just a little bit because apparently the novelty of the whole affair had died down.

"Where's Draco?" Teddy asked, eyeing the mass of people by the door.

"He's doing signings till 12," Harry told him, reading the sign taped to one of the windows. "He'll be free in half an hour. Maybe we should look for books till then."

Rose let out a cry of delight and all but dragged them into the store, darting past the line of grumbling witches and wizards waiting with their copies of 'Forget me not'.

"Here, Uncle Harry!" she cried pointing towards the back where there was a small shelf for kids. Teddy scowled at her but knew better than to say anything. They usually got along well, with Teddy being the big brother Rose didn't have but he was eleven now and being associated in public with a screeching six year-old was quite possibly a nightmare for him.

"I thought you were past reading picture books, Rose," Harry said, reaching for the book she was jabbing at. He froze when he saw the cover. "Potty Periwinkle? I thought he stopped writing these."

Behind him he saw Teddy perk up at the name and rush around to snatch the book from Harry. "Draco wrote another one!" he cried, face lighting up again.

"Shh!" Harry tried not to sound too annoyed as he gave the boy a look. "Not so loud, remember."

"Right, sorry!" he didn't look any less excited. "We should get it. For Rose I mean. I've been meaning to read to her, you know."

"I can read it myself!" Rose protested. Harry saw the moment the pieces fell into place in the six year old's head. "Wait, your cousin, _Draco_ wrote these?"

Harry sighed, dropping down so he was eye-level with her. "It's a secret, Rose and a very important one. Can you keep it for me?"

Rose nodded solemnly. "Can I meet him?"

"As soon as this lot clears out," Teddy sniffed in the direction of the people who were still crowding through the door. "I can introduce you Rosie. You're going to love him, he's the best!" He paused, looking sheepishly up at Harry. "Well not the _best_, but he's pretty great and he's-"

Harry let the two of them chatter on. He had absolutely no interest in listening to Teddy wax lyrical about his cousin while Rose hung onto every word. Draco had written the Pirate Potty Periwinkle books for Teddy and the boy had adored them. They had been published anonymously of course because who was going to let their child read books written by an ex-Death Eater?

Harry had sat with Hermione when she was tucking Rose into bed one night when the girl had asked for him to read her a story. Hermione had protested, telling her daughter that Uncle Harry was very busy and had work in the morning but Harry had insisted. "I'm sorry," Hermione whispered gently as she handed him a book with a wild haired pirate on the front, green eyes glinting up at him from the cover. If his voice was a little bit shaky and his hand trembled as he turned the pages, neither Hermione nor Rose said anything about it.

They had wandered over to the line leading to the signing table and Teddy was practically bouncing up and down as he tried to catch a glimpse of Draco. Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

"There's only another ten minutes Teddy," he told the boy, ruffling his hair absent-mindedly. It was platinum blonde today but not quite the right colour.

Teddy grumbled, struggling to fix his hair even as he ducked away. Harry would have made more of an effort except at that moment the crowd moved forward just a little and he finally caught sight of the table they were all heading towards.

Draco was seated right in the middle, surrounded by copies of his book and what looked to be posters. He smiled up at a young woman who had placed her copy on the table and seemed to be talking a mile-a-minute. Harry watched the long line of his neck like it was some kind of lifeline and conveniently forgot how to breathe.

"Harry?" Teddy asked cautiously, elbowing him slightly. His eyes were wide as he followed Harry's gaze. The line moved again and Draco disappeared with it.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, he thought, looking down at the matching faces of concern on Teddy and Rose.

"Harry if you don't-Aunt Cissy says we're having lunch with Draco tomorrow," Ted told him and Rose squeezed his hand comfortingly. "We can go home now." Harry knew him well enough to know that he was trying not to let his disappointment show.

"No it's okay, Teddy I-" he glanced up again and the words died on his tongue. When he met Draco's gaze he felt his skin prickle. "I'm fine," he whispered more to reassure himself than the two kids beside him. He resolutely ignored the fluttering in his gut when Draco gave him a weak smile.

They lost him again as the last of his adoring fans stepped up to the table, accosting him with books and questions and congratulations and Harry took the opportunity to breathe. Maybe if he stored enough oxygen he would actually get through this without asphyxiating.

"Well if it isn't my favourite little cousin," a familiar voice drawled and Harry's head jerked up.

"I am your _only _little cousin!" Teddy cried, hurling himself at Draco. Harry swallowed as the other man opened his arms to the boy. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Oh, _fuck_.

Draco was holding Teddy back at arms length and studying the boy. "You've grown," he commented and Harry really didn't care what he had to say. He watched Teddy practically _preen _under Draco's fond gaze.

He knew Draco and Teddy were close. There had been months where Ted had been to France to visit his cousin and Harry had missed him terribly. His godson had always looked so delighted to go that Harry couldn't bring himself to be bitter about it. He had always listened intently as Teddy gushed about Draco for weeks afterwards. He had laughed and agreed that _yes _Draco was the greatest cousin ever even as he ignored how much it hurt just to think about him.

The man in front of him isn't the one who left seven years ago if that book he had written was anything to go by. He was smiling fondly down at Teddy in a way that had always left Harry slightly off balance but now it seemed to come easier. He was still dressed like he had jumped out of the pages of the latest fashion magazine but now there was stubble along his jaw that the Draco of old would never leave the house sporting.

It made him look older but less severe and if the graceful yet _casual _way he held himself was anything to go by he had obviously found his place in the world. Too bad it wasn't with Harry.

"Well, hello," Draco said, looking over Teddy's head. For a second Harry thought the man was addressing him but his grey eyes grazed past Harry and fell on Rose who was still clutching his hand. "I don't believe we've met."

Harry felt Rose stiffen beside him so he nudged her gently. She looked up at him like she was asking permission and Harry gave her a small nod. "I'm Rose," she said, straightening up and giving Draco her best smile.

She held out her hand and Draco clasped it with a grin. "I'd recognize that hair anywhere. You must be a Weasley."

"She's Ron and Hermione's daughter," Harry found himself saying. He didn't know who was more surprised to hear his voice, Draco or himself but he did know that Draco was the first to recover.

The blonde man straightened up from where he had been crouching by Rose and turned that stupid (brilliant) smile on him. "Harry," he said with a nod. "I trust you received my owl."

Harry nodded. He wanted to say something else but it seemed the long, drawn out pause was inevitable. Draco seemed to stiffen as the seconds passed and the easy casualness he had before seemed to edge away.

When Rose interrupted, it took all of the self-restraint he has not to sigh with relief. That is until she shoves a book into Harry's arms and smiles up at him sweetly.

"Potty Periwinkle," Draco crows. "Big fan, are you?" Harry doesn't have to look up to see the infuriating smirk on the other man's face. He looks up anyway and wishes he hadn't because somewhere along the way instead of being infuriating it had just become _endearing_.

Beside him, Rose lit up immediately. "I've read all of them," she told Draco proudly. "Mom and Dad and Uncle Harry had to read them to me at first but I can read chapter books now so I can read this one all by myself!"

Harry's thoughts of the floor opening up to swallow him whole were interrupted by the twinkle in Draco's eyes. "Did _Uncle Harry _mention he was actually the inspiration for Potty Periwinkle?" he asked, glancing down at Rose.

Rose snatched the book from Harry's hands, staring down at the wild, raven-haired pirate with the twinkling green eyes on the cover and then back up at Harry. She just stood there gaping, running her hands over the flying ship on the cover whose sails seemed to be waving in the wind. Potty Periwinkle winked up at her from under his thick-framed glasses and she gasped. "_You're _Potty Periwinkle!" she demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry crouched down, struck by the betrayal on her face. "It wasn't my secret to tell, Rose, remember?" he said softly. He felt Teddy come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. It was reassuring and Harry felt a sudden rush of affection for the boy.

"I knew too, Rosie," Teddy said in that voice he used when he was trying to play at being grown up. "It isn't Harry's fault."

"Well," said Rose finally looked determinedly at Draco. "I do have more questions and if Uncle Harry cannot answer them you need to come have ice cream with us."

"Well if I must," said Draco. "It would be my pleasure, actually."

"Draco you really don't have to," Harry said, straightening up.

Draco _rolled his fucking eyes. _"It's not everyday I get to speak to adoring fans now is it?"

"Cocky bastard," Harry muttered under his breath. Luckily Rose didn't hear but Teddy smirked up at him. "I _said,_ if your head gets any bigger you might not be able to fit through the door," Harry explained when Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous, Potter?"

"You wish," Harry snapped back without really thinking it through. If had thought it through he would most certainly have realized how dangerous it was to fall back into old patterns. He might even have been terrified by the soft smile Draco gave him rather than letting it sweep away any other protests he may have had.

Harry paid for the book, leaving Draco with Teddy and Rose who was chattering away at a mile a minute rather like Hermione had done when she was lecturing Harry and Ron back in Hogwarts (and even now, more often than Harry would like to admit). When he returned she rounded on him. "Draco said Potty Periwinkle was going to be a _girl _but then you threw a _tantrum_!" She giggled. "Teddy said you were worse than _Hugo_!"

Harry scowled, first at his traitorous ex-boyfriend and then down at his traitorous godson. "Teddy was too young to remember anything of the sort," Harry informed Rose frostily. "And I did not throw a _tantrum_, I protested. Like an adult."

"It was more like a hissy fit actually. In the middle of the cereal aisle at Tesco's," Draco supplied. "The manager almost kicked us out." He tried to hide his laughter with a cough when Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"Draco, tell Rosie about that time Harry tried to hex your hair red and green for Christmas and ended up turning himself into a Christmas elf!" Teddy said excitedly.

"Whose side are you on Edward Remus Lupin?" Harry demanded, ruffling his godson's hair in the way he detested. Served him right. Scowling, the boy tried to frantically fix it again.

"You _have _to tell me!" Rose cried, looking up at Draco all too eagerly. Draco had the gall to _wink_ across at Harry before letting the six year old take his hand. If Harry hurried their pace just a little it was probably because he wanted as few embarrassing stories as possible to resurface before they reached the shop. It was most definitely not because of the way Draco's face lit up as he talked animatedly to Rose or the way this made his stomach do backflips.

In that moment he realized why it had never worked out with anyone else. He had never really let go of Draco. No one else had ever really stood a chance. But if Draco thought he could just waltz in after abandoning him for seven years and expect Harry to just _cave _he had another thing coming for him.

When Teddy bumped up next to him and whispered, "I'll always be on your side," under his breath, Harry smiled down at the boy, pulling him into a one armed hug as they walked into Fortescue's.

"I want the boat one!" Rose cried immediately, pointing to a picture of a banana boat that looked like an actual ship. She stood on her tiptoes, pressing her face up against the glass as she tried to peer in at all the flavours. Harry knew better than to try to help her. She would just fuss and inform him that she was old enough to choose her own flavours.

He was so busy watching the kids argue over which ones were better that he almost jumped when Draco came up beside him. "Rose seems like a lovely girl."

"She is."

"And they seem close," he said, gesturing to where Teddy was explaining the merits of pop rocks in ice cream.

Harry shrugged. "They grew up together. Teddy looks out for her."

"You did a good job with him, you know" Draco told him softly. "He used to be so shy when he was younger but now-"

"Andromeda raised him, I just did what I could to help."

Draco nodded and then paused, Harry could feel the grey eyes studying him carefully. "Have dinner with me."

That caught him off-guard. "You can't be serious," he said at last when he had finished gaping like a fish.

"We need to talk, Harry."

"We needed to talk _seven years ago_!" Harry hissed, trying to keep his voice low and his face blank.

"Hey," Teddy interrupted, walking over to them before Draco could answer. Harry could see the way he was trying to gage the situation and immediately felt awful. The last thing he needed was to put Teddy right in the middle of this. The boy feigned nonchalance though, humming as he licked his dragon-shaped ice cream. "Are you guys getting anything?"

"I think I'll pass today, Ted. We don't want 'Mione going on about how I shouldn't be eating so much sugar," Harry told him, taking a conscious step away from Draco.

"I won't tell Mom," Rose offered, happily picking off the gumdrops from her ice cream.

"That's alright kiddo," Harry assured her. "You know your Mom, she'll find out one way or another."

"Draco?" she asked, turning to him with a wide smile. "You know I got the ship because it looks like Captain Periwinkle's one."

"I think I'll pass as well," Draco laughed, "its hard work maintaining a figure like this you know."

Harry didn't miss the way his grey eyes flicked in Harry's direction. So he was playing dirty. _Fine. _Rose was nodding solemnly up at him like she also shared these hardships as well.

"I don't know Draco, I think all that working out, all that _jogging,_ has really paid off." He let his eyes pointedly travel down the other man's chest to where his shirt was neatly tucked in and then back up to his biceps. He smiled when Draco stiffened and looked a little thrown but to his credit the man recovered fast.

"Actually, I think it might be the yoga," Draco drawled, smirking in that annoyingly self-assured way. "I'm rather good at it if I do say so myself. Plus, it's done wonders for my flexibility."

Harry swallowed, forcing himself to look unfazed. "Wow, and I thought I was the one that had issues with subtlety."

"We've both changed, Harry." There was clearly a weight to those words and Harry knew that was the real point of this whole exercise. Draco wanted to take Harry to dinner to show him how much he had changed. Well Harry would go. But it wouldn't be to continue this banter they had easily settled into. He would go for closure and to hear the words Draco had never spoken when he'd walked out.

It had been so abrupt after that last fight and then Pansy had turned up at his doorstep to collect the other man's stuff. She had nattered on about how Harry had driven him out of the country, listing all the clever and elaborate ways Pansy wanted to kill him even though it had been Harry left with his heart broken.

"I'll go to dinner with you," he said under his breath so Teddy and Rose who were chattering up ahead would not hear. "Just this once." He watched Draco's lips twitch, knowing that he was trying to hide a smile. "And you're paying," he added because yeah, he could be petty too, sometimes.

* * *

**9 years ago**

_Harry had not seen Malfoy since after the Death Eater trials._

_He had spoken up on behalf of him of course because, well, he had had a lot of time to think while he was lying in the hospital bed, pretending to be asleep so everyone would just leave him alone. Malfoy's path, much like Harry's had been carved out for him long before he had been old enough to understand where it would lead. He had watched his family name that had once given him so much power and pride and protection become the one thing that trapped him. He had lived with bloody Voldemort for months for Merlin's sake! Oh yeah, and then there was that little issue of Draco protecting him when he had so clearly recognized Harry in the manor. He made sure to play that angle up to the Wizengamot. _

_So Harry had spoken in his favour and Malfoy had gotten off with house arrest for several months and some of his wealth seized for some legal bullshit the Ministry probably made up. Harry didn't really care, as long as the boy-well, man now- stayed away from Azkaban. _

_After the trial, Malfoy and his mother had hurried away without another word (well, Narcissa had given him a small nod, her eyes filled with tears that she adamantly refused to let loose but the look on her face was enough to express her gratitude). Later that night it occurred to him that perhaps Malfoy was just mad Harry hadn't spoken up in favour of Lucius staying out of Azkaban as well. There was no way that was going to happen of course. He only had to close his eyes to see Ginny's limp body in the Chamber of Secrets. _

_Either way, the Malfoys had kept to themselves for the most part and well Harry tried his best not to pay attention to them - at least until the one-year anniversary of the war ending. _

_Harry had slipped out of the grand theatre in the Ministry that Kingsley had set up. He was sick of way people seemed to flock to him, _thanking _him or even worse _congratulating _him. They didn't seem to understand that today was to remember all those who had been lost during the war! It was a day for those who weren't able to be in this absurdly posh theatre today because they had given up literally everything to defeat Voldemort. _

_He ducked out of a side door and almost crashed face first into someone who had apparently also been making a hasty exit. _

"_Potter!" Malfoy said, pausing to catch his breath. "Hiding, are we?"_

_Harry waited for the teasing lilt in his voice or even for a hint of snark so that he could go off at Malfoy and hopefully let off some steam. It wasn't there though. The man actually seemed genuine. _

"_It was-" Harry began. "The people in there, they mean well but-"_

"_People grieve in their own way, Potter," Malfoy told him, grey eyes unwavering. "Some of them prefer to forget, others need to relive it every day so they can grow to accept."_

"_They keep _congratulating _me!" Harry said before he could stop himself. "Today was supposed to be about honouring those who lost their lives. It-it made me kind of sick to watch so-" he gestured to the door he had just used to escape. _

_Draco shrugged like this whole confessing to your childhood rival thing was perfectly normal. "They look to you because you were their hero once- they think that perhaps you can help them through the aftermath as well."_

_Harry scoffed. "I'm barely dealing with the aftermath myself, what the hell am I supposed to do for them." He paused, watching as Malfoy looked down at his feet uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, you don't need to listen to this-"_

"_No, wait, Potter-" Malfoy jerked his head up, his chin held high. He still looked like a wisp of the arrogant young man he had been back in their school years but there was still that familiar fire in his eyes. It made Harry inexplicably happy to see that the war had left at least one thing untarnished. "Would you like to have lunch with me, now. If you are not planning on going back in there." _

_Harry opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it again when he realized he didn't actually know what to say. _

"_My therapist said it would be a good idea," Malfoy added as though that was supposed to be comforting or convincing._

"_You're seeing a therapist?" Harry asked. It was something Hermione had suggested for him as well. He had turned down the offer when he had discovered wizarding therapy often involved mind healers and occulemency. It was far too soon for anyone to be digging through his mind thank you very much. _

_Malfoy nodded. _

_Harry looked back over at the door leading back into the anniversary ceremony. "Alright," he said at last. "You've been easier company than they have been so far."_

_When Draco let his mask slip and his face melted into a small smile, Harry knew he had made the right choice. Without really thinking it through he held his hand out._

_Malfoy inhaled sharply, staring at Harry's offered hand like it was going to pounce on him. In fact Harry thought he might ignore it and simply walk away but then slowly, like he was trying to reach out to a particularly flighty animal, Malfoy had taken his hand into a firm shake. _

"_Guess we've come full circle now, haven't we?" he commented with a small laugh, memorizing for future reference the sight of Draco beaming down at him. _

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After witnessing Harry snarling at the mirror for the umpteenth time Kreacher had subtly ushered him into the living room under the pretence that the house elf had a lot of dusting to do. Grumbling all the way to the couch, Harry slumped onto it, ignoring the tea Kreacher had laid out for him.

They had agreed to meet at the restaurant at seven (Harry _refused _to have Draco pick him up because he _refused _to let this be a date). Unfortunately he had been ready since five. He would have stayed at the office longer but bloody Ron had practically kicked him out the door and _escorted _him to the floo.

At precisely seven he left home, knowing too well that he was going to be a few minutes late. It was a muggle place so he couldn't apparate directly. In his defence Draco had kept him waiting for seven years so _really_ he deserved it just a little. Either way he was in a pretty terrible mood. He could barely find it in himself to feel guilty when Draco actually looked _surprised _to see him.

"Harry!" he cried, standing up. "You made it." He looked a little awkward, Harry noted, like he didn't quite know where to place himself. It was completely different to the collected Draco that had been teasing him the other day with Ted and Rose. _Good._ The last thing he needed was Draco in his element. The man could be dangerously persuasive when he wanted to be.

He watched as Draco looked down at his hand like he was going to offer it to shake or maybe he wanted a hug, whatever it was, Harry wasn't going to give him the chance. "I like Indian," he said with a shrug, taking a seat.

Draco paused but with a nod soon followed. "I know," he mumbled to himself. Harry pretended he hadn't heard.

They settled into silence when Draco offered him one of the menus. Harry really didn't have to look but he did anyway if only so he didn't have to meet the grey eyes he knows are fixed on him. It didn't help the way Draco was nervously tugging at the collar of his button down, pulling it just enough that Harry could make out the pale line of his collarbone. If he was looking – which he was _not. _

He got the Rogan Josh and Draco got the Madras. As they had always done. This really was a terrible idea.

"So, how was work?" Draco asked once the waitress had taken their order.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Really?" he asked settling back in his chair and finally allowing himself to study the man sitting across from him. "That's what you're going to start with?"

Draco shrugged. "It's not like you were putting in the effort."

Harry huffed but he knew Draco was right. "It was pretty shitty, thank you for asking."

Draco nodded. "Hermione tells me they haven't been letting you out on the field anymore."

"Well, did _Hermione _tell you that I had a field case just last week?" Harry demanded, voice sharper than he had intended it.

Draco sighed. "No, she didn't. We don't talk all that often, Hermione and I."

"Well it was a rubbish case," Harry informed him. "They were just teenagers playing a prank. Took up an entire afternoon though." He laughed drily. "Bet you love hearing that. You can say it you know, I know you're thinking it."

"Say what?" Draco asked looking genuinely puzzled.

"I told you so," said Harry. "You were right, I should have quit ages ago. Hell, you actually told me back when I was _training_ and I ignored you. Look where it got me."

"Harry, you're one of their best aurors, they're grooming you to be _Head _Auror. I'd say you did pretty well on the force."

"They offered me Deputy Head, you know. I'd get my own office and everything." It had always been fascinating to Harry the way Draco could just school his face so easily into a blank mask that would give nothing away. He had asked once and the blonde had just shrugged, putting it down to a lifetime of practice. He was taking in Harry's words now with that same expressionless face that Harry despised so much. "I suppose you think I should take the job then, climb up the ranks and all."

Draco's eyes flashed. "I want you to do whatever makes you happy, Harry."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"_Fine_," Draco snarled and Harry watched in satisfaction as the mask was ripped away. "What do you want me to say? That you might be the best goddamn auror they have on that force but you're fucking miserable and that is the last thing I want. Of fucking course I don't want you to take the position. Not if it means throwing your life away."

"I wouldn't be throwing my life away, not if I was helping people," Harry told him, flicking his wrist so they were engulfed in a subtle silencing spell. They were in a muggle restaurant after all and even if Draco was able to keep his voice down to a silent hiss there was no guarantee they wouldn't start shouting at each other as the evening wore on.

"If you could stop being a bloody-"

"-martyr for one minute, _Potter_," Harry finished in Draco's absurdly posh accent. "Yes, I know, I've heard it all before."

Draco sniffed. "Well if you knew what I was going to say, _Potter_, why did you ask?"

The waitress reappeared with their food just then and Harry let out relieved sigh. It would be difficult he supposed to try and explain to Draco that all he had really wanted was to get a rise out of the man. Which, now that he thought about it was probably not healthy.

There. This relationship was not healthy. He could probably write a novel on all the reasons why. Maybe he'd even sell more copies than Draco. _We're too competitive_, he thought, smiling to himself. That's definitely one of the reasons.

"Food's good," he said, humming contently.

"Still talking with your mouthful, I see," said Draco primly. He placed his fork down and dabbed at a bit of curry at the corner of his mouth. Harry tried _really _hard not to track the movement or notice the way the other man's tongue darted across his lips before disappearing.

Draco caught him staring and Harry could see him ducking to cover his stupidly smug smile. Just to spite him, Harry left his elbows on the table and continued to talk with his mouth full.

"So, how long are you in town?" he asked over another bite. "Teddy never mentioned it."

The way Draco's eyes darted up from Harry's lips to meet his gaze was almost _guilty_. Like he hadn't just been staring because of Harry's poor table manners but for entirely different reasons. "I uh- I've decided to move back here, actually," he said, frowning down at his food. He looked like he was blushing but then again, spicy food always made him flush. It was actually part of the reason Indian was Harry's favourite although he would never admit to it. "_Permanently_," he heard Draco add and that was when it clicked.

He almost choked. Draco was half out of his chair, probably all set to do the Heimlich on him but he brushed the other man's hands away and dove for the water. "Here?" he managed to gasp. "Permanently?"

"Mother can't look after the Manor alone anymore and I'd hate to make her leave," he said, still looking worriedly at the glass of water in Harry's hand. "Besides, there really isn't anything for me in France."

"What was there for you in the first place?" Harry asked. He knew some of the details of course through his friends and families talking (only on the occasions they forgot Harry was in hearing distance) but he was genuinely curious.

"I lived with some of my mother's cousins for a while," he said, staring pointedly down at the last bits of rice and curry on his plate. "I- I needed some time away from England you see-"

"Away from me," Harry couldn't help but add.

Draco nodded. "After about a year I decided to work at a muggle school." Harry raised his eyebrows at that. "As you can imagine, that didn't go down well with my cousins but they let me be. I quite enjoyed it actually," he said with a soft smile. "It was a small town by the alps. I taught the kids English by day and worked on my novel in the evenings."

"For _seven year_s?"

Draco finally looked up at him. "They were seven of the happiest years of my life, Harry," he said but the smile on his face was tinged with sadness. It's all Harry needed. He had come to this dinner for closure, for a reason to move on and here Draco was, handing it to him on a silver platter. While Harry had spent the past seven years dealing with mind healers and crying himself to sleep at night, Draco was having the best years of his life.

He waited for that feeling of freedom, like a yacht that finally had wind under its sails but it didn't come. Instead all Harry could feel was bitter disappointment and a simmering anger.

Something must have shown on his face because Draco reached over for his hand that was still sitting by the glass of water. Harry snatched it away, twisting it into a tight fist on his lap. Draco's hand lingered, before drawing back slowly only to drum a soft rhythm on the tabletop.

"I was truly happy, Harry," he said like he wanted to twist the knife in Harry's gut just a little bit more violently. Harry refused to meet his eyes. "I was finally free from all their expectations. My name couldn't follow me there and-" he patted his left sleeve. "They all thought this was just some stupid tattoo I had gotten as a teenager to spite my parents. They would actually look me in the eye and _smile_ when they saw me buying groceries-"

"Alright, okay, I get it," Harry cut him off sharply. He prodded at the last bits of curry half-heartedly. "You were happy."

"That doesn't mean I didn't miss you every single day." That caught him off-guard. He jerked his head up and frowned at Draco who just shrugged. "I wanted to be happy with _you_."

"We _were _happy," Harry told him frostily. He watched Draco flinch and it was oddly satisfying.

"Maybe at first," Draco said at last. "But you have to admit those last few months, all we did was fight."

"We could have worked it out!" Harry hissed, fighting to keep his voice low. "You didn't have to leave! _Merlin, _Draco, you made _Pansy_ come in to collect your stuff and then I never heard a _word _from you until that stupid owl last week!"

"I'm sorry," Draco said and Harry might have missed it if he wasn't watching the words form on Draco's lips.

"Okay, so you left," Harry continued, "but you could have come back! You could have walked back in at _any _time!"

"No, not till I was sure-" he stopped like he was trying to figure out how to say something. "We rushed things last time Harry, fell too far, too fast and neither of us was ready for that."

Harry wanted to scoff and tell him that was the biggest load of bullshit he had ever heard but he knew the man had a point. Harry had just realized things with Ginny were too far gone to fix and Draco was still trying to pick up the pieces that were left of his family.

"What makes you think things will be different now?" he demanded instead.

"It's been seven years and we've both changed," Draco told him and his hand was moving across the table again like an invitation. Harry just stared at it. "I'm willing to give us another shot, if you are. I still lo-"

Harry cut him off with a hand up before wrapping it tightly around himself. "How do I know there isn't some guy in France you've screwed over and walked out on."

"There was never anyone serious."

"Answer my question."

"You need to trust me."

Harry laughed humorlessly. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You did it once before," Draco told him, frowning down at his plate. "After everything I had done, you had every right to hate me but you gave me a chance to prove myself. I could do it again."

"And look how well that turned out," Harry told him bitterly. "I'm so mad at you right now Draco, all I've wanted to do since I saw your stupid fucking face at Flourish and Blotts was take a swipe it."

"Then _do_ _it_," Draco challenged. "Take a swing."

"I'm not going to fight you, Draco," Harry told him, barely suppressing an eye roll.

"Harry," Draco looked up at him again, voice gentle but severe. "Has it ever occurred to you, you stubborn fucking git that I actually _wanted _you to follow me? I _wanted _you to fight for me to stay."

"You made it pretty clear you didn't want to see me." Harry knew his voice sounded hollow but he was just _drained_.

"And since when have you _ever _done anything anyone told you to do."

Oh. _Oh._

Harry didn't know what to say to that because he had never really considered it that way. Every time he had thought about port keying to France, catching a plane, hell even flying there on his broomstick he had remembered Draco's face as he had stormed out of their home. _I'm done, Potter. Don't you _dare_ fucking follow me. _

Those words had played in his mind over and over again, every single day and yet he was finally seeing the challenge in them. _Don't you _dare, he had said and Harry had just ignored it.

"Can I take these away?" asked the waitress, smiling down at them once again. Harry found himself nodding weakly.

They stared at each other as the girl cleared the table. Draco was the first to look away. He traced a finger lightly around the edge of his glass of wine and Harry tracked the movement. It was oddly soothing.

"You know what really used to piss me off?"

Harry shook his head.

"Every single time Teddy used to visit all he could talk about was how amazing his godfather Harry was or how he loved France but he wished _Harry _could be here with us." Draco smiled, still staring down at his glass. "It was always _Harry this _and _Harry that_."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, finding his own face breaking into a smile. "Every time he left for his holidays I missed him so much it hurt but then when he'd finally come back home, all he could talk about was his cousin Draco. He'd have his hair platinum blonde for _weeks_ and start every other sentence with '_but Draco said'."_ He laughed. "It used to drive me insane."

"I think it was all some grand scheme to get us back together," Draco announced, sitting back in his chair and grinning broadly. He looked kind of stunning.

Harry rolled his eyes, even as his heart took to doing somersaults. "Ted may be a lot of things, Draco but he is not sly."

"I don't know, he is descended from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," Draco said with a shrug. "We could still make a Slytherin out of him."

"His father was in Gryffindor," Harry huffed, trying to sound offended.

"He is brave," Draco hummed thoughtfully. "And I doubt he values knowledge enough to be in Ravenclaw…"

"I don't know, _I_ think he could be a Hufflepuff," teased Harry. He tried to hide his smile as Draco's face morphed into one of horror. "Tonks was in Hufflepuff and Ted is so incredibly loyal. Not to mention, his favourite colour just happens to be yellow."

Draco scowled. "You're bluffing."

"Ask him."

"Oh, I will," Draco assured him. There was something in his gaze, a kind of intensity that made Harry twitch uncomfortably.

He was just about to tell Draco to spit it out because it was obvious the man still had something left to say when he noticed their waitress hovering nervously around their table. "Can I get you any dessert?" she asked when she noticed his gaze.

Draco gave him a questioning look and he shook his head. "It's getting late, isn't it?" he asked instead, feeling that drained feeling from before returning.

Draco glanced down at the sleek golden watch on his wrist. "_Oh, _it's almost half past ten." Harry nodded and asked the woman for their check.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around then," Harry said once they had gathered their coats and stepped out of the bright lights of the restaurant. Despite the cold it was kind of a relief because he was staring to feel self-conscious what with the way Draco's eyes didn't seem to leave him. The streetlight was dim enough to hide his growing blush he figured.

"Ah, about that," Draco said, running a hand through his pale hair and suddenly looking nervous. "I've been invited to the National Magical Literature Awards gala Tuesday night, ah my book-Forget me not- apparently it's been nominated and well- I was hoping you would if you're free-"

"Draco…" Harry began, trying to articulate how badly this might go.

"It's not- I mean I'd like it to be but it doesn't have to be a date," Draco pushed on, still looking a little off-balance but also determined. "You inspired me to write the book in the first place so it's only fair that you accompany me."

Harry didn't say anything, just stared.

"Also there really is no one else I'd rather spend the evening with," Draco added.

"Is no one else good enough company for his Royal Highness?" Harry teased lightly.

"No one else looked twice at me before I was a literary genius," Draco shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't hard to see that there was still pain there.

Harry made his decision in that instant. "Well I can't exactly pass up the opportunity to accompany a literary genius now can I?" he asked with a small smile.

He was greeted with the sight of Draco beaming down at him. A look that was gone as soon as it had appeared though and Draco was staring again in that too intense way he had adopted in the restaurant. Harry swallowed as he saw the grey eyes dilate and he knew exactly what was coming. He knew what Draco looked like when he was about to kiss him because he had that face memorised so he could replay it over and over again over the years (when he was feeling particularly masochistic of course).

Draco's tongue darted out across his lips and he took another step forward so they were practically toe-to-toe and Harry could feel the scratchy wool of his coat. Before he could lean in to close the gap between them Harry ducked back, trying to ignore the way Draco's eyes widened just a fraction and then his face fell in disappointment.

"I guess I'll see you Tuesday?" Harry said with a tight smile.

"Tuesday, of course," Draco mumbled, blinking at him before staring down at his shoes. He was just about to apparate away when the man called for him again. "Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Draco told him with a small smile. "For agreeing to meet with me. I truly am sorry for the way I ended things."

Harry nodded and apparated before he did something stupid like rush back over there and kiss him.

* * *

**7 years ago**

_So things hadn't worked out as he had planned. No surprises there. _

_The butterflies in his stomach as he waited for his boyfriend had soon twisted into knots as he spotted the tall, thin figure, talking animatedly to Draco as the two made their way towards the Café. Harry barely had a chance to think it through before he pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and ducked in after them._

_It wasn't one of his brightest ideas. Not by a long shot. He couldn't help but feel like they were in sixth year all over again as he took the empty booth behind Draco and his dining companion. _

_Theodore Nott. No wonder he had wanted to keep his identity a secret. Harry himself had been tasked with bringing the man into questioning about the whereabouts of his father. Nott Jr might not have played a part in the war but Nott Sr had been at Voldemort's side from the beginning._

_It all became too much when Nott leaned in and whispered something to Draco that had the blonde laughing, tilting his head back as he did so. His hair brushed lightly against the back of Harry's neck and Harry dug his nails into the table. It was too much._

_He waited for Draco at home, pacing up and down the entrance hall, getting more and more worked up as the minutes ticked by. When the fury and jealousy threatened to consume him he let it happen. _

_It took all of three seconds for the lock to click and for the door to swing open. That was precisely how long Harry gave him before he pounced. He barely registered Draco closing the door behind him before he had his hands grasping at the other man's collar and he was shoving Draco savagely against the wall. _

"_Theodore_ fucking_ Nott, Draco, really?" he demanded only then aware of the raggedness of his breathing. _

_Draco said nothing but there was fury unmistakably etched into every line on his face. His eyes, those gorgeous grey eyes that were glaring defiantly down at him _danced_ with that fire Harry loved so much. And he did love it. Like he loved everything else about Draco. He wanted nothing more than to kiss this man he loved so dearly but he was nothing if not stubborn. _

"_I'm supposed to be sending his father to Azkaban and you're, what? Jogging buddies? How long have you been seeing him, Draco?"_

"_Theo had no part in the war," Draco spat out each word like it was an insult. He surged against Harry's hold, trying to throw him off but Harry was having none of it. He pressed in further, holding him in place. _

"_If he's so innocent, why is he hiding?" Harry slammed a fist into the wall by Draco's head, reveling in the tiny jolt the man made beneath him. He could feel the fury rising now and mixed with the jealousy it was almost revitalizing. _

"_He's hiding because he knows the _aurors_ won't believe him when he says he doesn't know where his father is," Draco answered at last, voice flat without emotion. _

"_Bullshit," Harry yelled, hoping to get some sort of response from the other man. Draco didn't even flinch. In fact he stood up taller as though to remind Harry that he may be lean but he still had two or three inches on the auror. _

_His face was a mask and his chin was held high. "Believe what you will, Potter."_

_And that hurt. The only time he was 'Potter' anymore was during their playful banter and it was usually said with a fond exasperation. There was none of that now. Only spite._

_Well Harry could ride it out. He could make Draco see that they were back to deceiving each other and lying and that was not how things were meant to be. _

"_Draco…" he began and Draco's eyes arched as though daring him to use his name again. Harry shook his head. "Maybe I followed you because I was jealous but you've been lying to me and I had to find out-"_

"_You followed me because you don't trust me."_

"_That's not-"_

"_Please, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes. "Spare me your excuses. We've been together for almost two years and you still see me as one of them."_

"_Draco, you know I don't-"_

"_You hunt them every day and then you come home to me and all you see is-"_

_Harry shook his head because no this is not where this argument was supposed to go. "You're not one of them, Draco," He tried to hold Draco's face still, to beg Draco to listen but the other man slapped his hand away._

_Suddenly the grey eyes widened and the emotionless mask slipped away to reveal that sneer so much like the Draco of his school days, the Malfoy who had stamped his foot into Harry's jaw on the Hogwart's Express. "Oh, but I _am!" _he drawled and Harry couldn't help his flinch. He didn't miss the flicker of satisfaction and –and something else that may even be mistaken for hurt on the other man's face. _

_Draco isn't done though. He shoves at Harry and this time Harry relents, moving back a couple of paces and blinking. Draco has rolled up his sleeve and is thrusting the dark mark at him. "See this, Potter? That's right, I know how much you like talking about it. Never mind me trying to move on with my life, our life, together. It all comes back to this ugly tattoo with you, doesn't it? Well take a long, hard look Potter. This is me, after all isn't it? This fucking mark defines everyone who wears it, doesn't it?"_

"_Draco you know that's not-"_

"_You're a hypocrite Harry," he spat that last word like it was a threat before throwing his head back against the wall and laughing savagely. "I'm done, Potter. Don't you fucking _dare _follow me."_

_When he stormed out of their home a few seconds later Harry didn't follow._

* * *

**A/N: **So this was meant to be up last night but I had a bit too much wine and ended up going out instead. Hope you like :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry scrunched up the piece of parchment he was working on and hurled it across his office. All it took was a quick flick of his wand and it was nothing but ashes floating down to settle on the hard wood floors. He peered over at Ron who was pointedly frowning down at his own desk like he hadn't noticed the flaming ball for the _fourth _time.

He looked back down at the blank parchment in front of him and sighed. "So how're things with Gin and Neville?" he asked, trying again to get the other man's attention.

"Fine, they're moving in next week," Ron said, barely sparing him a glance.

"Dean still in a cast?" he tried again.

"Yeah."

"Ron, I'm sorry," Harry groaned, swiveling his chair away from his desk so that he could get a better look at his best friend. "How many more times do I have to say it? You know I had to go see him. I need closure or whatever Hermione keeps going on about."

"Yeah?" said Ron, finally looking up from his own papers. "It _was _closed, mate, you were moving on. Suddenly Draco bloody Malfoy shows up and now you've missed two pub nights and agreed to be _his date_!"

"I'm not his date!" Harry threw back. "He just wanted me to be there, that's all."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Right," he muttered under his breath.

"Trust me," Harry told him, trying to keep his voice steady. "I know first hand how bad he messed me up last time, I was there, remember?"

Ron laughed. "No, you weren't _there_. You barely left your room and every time we talked, you were off in the clouds. We thought we lost you and yeah, you were a bloody mess. But guess what?" He stood up so that Harry had to crane to see his face. "_We _were the ones that had to put you back together. _Us. _You remember us? The friends you ditched so you could go to some fancy dinner with the asshole that broke your heart."

"And I'm grateful, I really am but I am also capable of making my own decisions."

"Apparently you aren't!" Ron fumed, slamming his fist on his desk.

"Well you're the one that told me to go see him," Harry tried to point out.

"Not this again," Ron scowled at him. "I told you to make him regret ever walking out not let him have you wrapped around his fingers again." Harry glared at him but Ron held up a hand to silence his protests. "Mate, I understand that you've always been…partial to him but at some point you're going to have to realize that he's an arsehole and you deserve better."

"Hermione?" Harry asked, raising a brow.

Ron shrugged. "I improvised. A bit."

"Right," said Harry with a cough. "Well, if you must know, he does regret leaving."

"Oh yes, I'm sure he said that," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "A dragon doesn't change its scales and all that rubbish." Harry chuckled at the double entendre. Maybe now wasn't the time to point out that _his _dragon didn't actually have scales because Ron was glaring at him again. "You know it's true, Harry. He's a runner. He ran last time and he'll do it again."

"I did sort of drive him away last time…" Harry began. He knew it was the wrong thing to say the second the words left him. Ron pretty much exploded.

"If you start that self-blaming shit again I swear to Merlin I _will _murder that bastard myself," he cried, red in the face. "I have half a mind to do it right now. Who the fuck does he think he is? He should be begging on his knees just to get you to _look_ at him."

"I'm going, Ron," Harry said with a sigh. He had been expecting something like this and had spent the weekend steeling himself for it.

"I know you're going," snapped Ron. "But so am I."

"You're kidding right?" Harry asked, knowing his mouth was probably hanging open. "It's strictly invite only, there is no way you managed to pull the war hero card. _Wait,_" he said, taking in the triumphant look on Ron's face. "Please tell me you're not just going to crash it, Ron. There is going to be enough press there without you punching one of the nominees."

Ron had the decency to look sheepish. "I may have pulled a few strings," he supplied. "They need aurors on standby for security purposes at events like those."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course they do."

"I'm only looking out for you, mate."

"I know," Harry sighed. He didn't even have the energy to argue anymore. It might actually be helpful to have Ron there as a sort of buffer.

* * *

Draco found him the second he stepped into the elegantly decorated ballroom. It was far from the most grandiose event he had attended with Draco. Even a year after the war he had been invited to charity event after charity event. When he couldn't refuse anymore, they had started going together. Harry had been glad for the company. Draco had been his anchor in the crowd of people constantly trying to win favour with the Boy Who Lived. Twice.

"Harry, you look... good," Draco all but breathed.

Draco himself looked far better than just _good_. He looked fucking gorgeous in his deep green suit that really should not have worked for _anyone _but on him looked stunning. His hair had been gelled back like it had been slicked back, showing off the sharp features of his face.

Actually it was kind of pissing Harry off. All he wanted to do was muss up that hair and loosen the man's tie and maybe do away with the jacket as well.

"You don't look bad either, Draco," Harry told him, trying to stop his traitorous eyes from roaming.

They had barely moved a few paces before they were all but assaulted by a particularly forward witch who began eagerly praising Draco and eyeing Harry like she wanted nothing more than to pounce on him next. Harry swallowed, catching Draco's eye and hopefully sending out a telepathic distress call.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Linda, I rather enjoyed your latest novel. It was impossible to put down till I had read it from cover to cover," Draco smiled taking a step back.

She thanked him, grinning widely. "We really should talk about a collaboration soon," she continued looking all to eager.

Draco laughed. "Of course, I'll ask my manager to get onto the arrangements right away," he said, taking a step closer to Harry. "I think you may have met her, actually. Pansy Parkinson?" Linda nodded. "In fact here she is right now. The lady herself, Miss Parkinson!" he said, bowing to Pansy in an absurdly elaborate fashion.

Pansy scowled at him. "Draco, I've been looking everywhere for you! Rod Brunswick has been waiting to meet you for half an hour."

"Sorry Pans, I was just waiting for Harry here."

Pansy turned her scowl on Harry next, making no move to cover up the once over she was giving him. Apparently she thought he was adequate enough to accompany her client because she clicked her heels and gestured for them both to follow.

"It was nice meeting you, Linda," Draco told the other witch, with a quick apology.

They had barely made it out of earshot before Pansy snorted and rounded on the two of them. "That is the third time I had to rescue you Draco Malfoy and if I have to do so again I swear I _will _quit. I cannot help you if you do not help yourself!"

Harry stared between them feeling utterly confused. Draco shot him an apologetic look. "Pans we should really do this later."

"_No_, we do this now," she insisted, glaring at Harry as well for good measure. "I've been working _so _hard to promote this book of yours, the least you could do is suck it up and make a few friends."

Harry felt Draco shift beside him. "They aren't my friends. They didn't look _twice _at me before-"

"I've had it with your pity parade, Draco," Pansy all but growled. She shoved Draco in the direction of a group of witches and wizards who were talking by the drinks table.

When Harry made to follow she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her in the opposite direction, a smile plastered on her face. "I have orders to take you elsewhere, courtesy of your Auror friends," she informed him. "Draco needs to make friends today and _you _need to stay out of trouble. No more than four drinks for you tonight, do you understand?"

Harry was a little affronted. "You can't cut me off."

Pansy laughed. "Of course I can, sweetie. The entire wizarding world knows you can't handle your drinks and I don't want you ruining this night for Draco."

Harry nodded blankly. Arguing with Pansy would get him nowhere. "Where are you taking me?"

"I believe it's time we had a little chat, Potter," she told him crisply. "Don't you?"

Harry sighed, looking around for back up. "Lay it on me then," he told her when there seemed to be no one who could potentially come to his aid. It was just his luck.

"You and I both know that Draco might be good at using his words when he is writing but when it comes down to speaking he prefers sharp wit and sarcasm," said Pansy, flicking her dark hair off her shoulders. "That's why he has me."

"I think I know what you're going to say Pansy and I really don't need to hear it, Draco and I already had our talk at dinner."

"Well you're going to hear me out anyway," she sniffed. "You weren't the only one absolutely shattered when the two of you broke up. _Weasley_ seems to think it was all on Draco but-"

"_He _walked out Pansy, then I never heard from him."

"And _you _didn't exactly follow if I recall," Pansy snapped. "Obviously _both _of you had decided at that point that your relationship wasn't worth saving."

"He moved to fucking France!"

"He lived with me in my flat, _in London_, for a _month _after you broke up and we didn't hear a word from you. I had to deal with his incessant moping and that pitiful look on his face all by myself and then I sent him to France because there was no way I was going to let him face Narcissa like that."

"Pansy, I really don't think now is the time or the place-"

"He's changed, Potter," she told him, ignoring his protests. "And I think you really should give him a chance to prove it to you."

"I gave him a chance last time, didn't I?" Harry demanded. He lowered his voice to a soft hiss when he noticed a couple of people had turned to see what was going on. "Leave it be, Pansy."

"Every single letter he wrote me over the years began with 'How is Harry doing?', it was sickening," Pansy hissed right back. "He wrote that book to show you that he's moved past all of that. He's in a better place now."

"Well _I'm _in a pretty good place too," Harry snapped. "_Without _him."

"But are you truly happy?" Pansy asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Everything alright here?" asked a voice, stepping up beside Harry.

"Weasley," Pansy said with a nod. "And friend," she continued, voice rising an octave when she took in the man beside Ron.

Harry grinned at him. "Auror Peters, I see you drew the short straw then." It was true, aside from Ron no one else had wanted the job tonight. There had been a lot of bickering in the office until Robards had announced that he would assign someone of his own choosing.

"No one told me not to take the last treacle tart," sighed the man. "I thought it was fair game and this is where it landed me. Also you really should call me Owen."

"And _you _can call me Pansy," said the witch, shooting Ron a glare when he pretended to gag. "I'm Draco's manager."

"Malfoy?" asked Owen, looking impressed.

Pansy nodded. "He really is something, isn't he?" she continued, shooting Harry a pointed look. "Have you read his book?"

"I have actually," said Owen. He glanced around the room and following his gaze Harry saw that he had spotted Draco who was making his way over to them. . He looked absolutely in his element as well, practically gliding across the ballroom as he talked to a wizard here or laughed with a group of witches there. Slowly but surely he was edging closer though. "It was definitely something," Owen murmured. "I don't think I've read a novel about the war quite like that one."

"He put his heart and soul into it," Pansy said with a shrug. Harry didn't miss the proud smile on her face though. It actually looked sort of genuine. "I think he's really redeemed himself."

"It sure seems that way," Owen smiled.

Ron spluttered, looking like he was either going to object or choke. Luckily Draco took that moment to join them. "Pans, I think Romilda from the Prophet was looking for you," he said, giving the rest of them a brief smile. Ron's face immediately turned sour again and he shot Harry a look.

"Ah Romilda," Pansy sighed, "I'll go deal with her. She's somehow bitchier than in Hogwarts now."

"Don't mind her," Draco told them with a smirk as they watched Pansy turn on her heel and stalk away, muttering to herself. "She's just sour because Romilda was named one of Witch Weekly's women to watch and she wasn't." He turned to Owen who was also staring after her (Harry had to remember to pay him out for this later). "I don't believe we've met," Draco said, holding out a hand. "I'm Draco."

"Auror Owen Peters," grinned the other man. "I must say I thought the hype around your book was ridiculous at first but it really does deserve all the praise it's received."

"Pansy's not doing too bad for herself," Harry noted, still kind of dazed by the whole Pansy interaction. He had heard that it was a natural and completely understandable reaction to spending time in her presence. Also he kind of needed Draco to stop smiling that stupidly happy smile at Owen

"She's doing terrifically. I wouldn't have done half as well without her." Draco told him and Harry's stomach gave a little leap when Draco beamed at him. It didn't last long though because Ron suddenly cleared his throat. Draco gave him a curt nod. "I didn't expect to see you here, Ron."

"Harry wasn't going to come here alone," Ron told him snippily.

Draco smiled serenely but Harry could see where his hands were clenched tightly around his champagne glass. "While I am delighted you believe that I am so completely irresistible that you thought he needed a chaperone," said Draco coolly, "I believe Harry here can make his own decisions on who he chooses to keep for company."

"He's right, Ron," Harry found himself saying, Draco shot him a thankful smile and Harry noticed his grip on the glass loosening somewhat. Harry had the distinct feeling he had just saved that particular vessel from shattering.

"I'm not here to _chaperone_," Ron practically hissed. "I have a job to do Malfoy which is to protect you and quite frankly I don't know how much longer I can resist the urge to punch you in your smug gob." Ron only used words like _frankly _and _gob _when he was well and truly pissed off. Harry really needed to run intervention and pronto.

"See?" Draco was saying, turning to Harry and having the gall to wink. "Irresistible."

"I'm hungry, is anyone else hungry?" Harry asked, turning towards the grand table off to the side that was adorned with enough finger food to feed a small village. "Hey Ron, Owen, aren't you two supposed to be patrolling or something?" he added for good measure.

With one last scowl in Draco's direction and a pointed look at Harry, Ron left them with Owen close by his side looking confused. Harry let out a small sigh of relief. "What the hell was that?" he asked, rounding on Draco as soon as his best friend was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked but Harry knew exactly what he was talking about.

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't try your luck with Ron, his threats aren't empty. I might not hit you but he will."

"I know," Malfoy sighed and there was a sadness to him that hadn't been there when Ron was still around. "I mean, I know what he thinks of me and I deserve it, I really do but I just wish that there was some way to-"

"Mr. Malfoy!" called a middle-aged wizard in ridiculously puffy robes. He sidled up to them. "Mr. Potter, may I steal a moment's company with Mr. Malfoy here?"

Draco looked torn. Harry could see the question is his eyes. "He's all yours," Harry told the man before Draco could say anything. "I was just about to grab a bite to eat."

Draco raised his eyebrows. _Are you sure? _He was asking. Harry gave him a small nod before leaving them to their undoubtedly boring conversation. _Networking_, Draco had called it. Harry preferred the words painfully tedious.

He wandered over to the snack table, looking down at the tiny silver nameplates in front of each dish that was _supposed _to indicate what it was. It was all fancy gibberish to him. He tried to stay away from any that looked too suspicious.

"I'd try the cream cheese and salmon vol au vents if I were you," said a smooth voice from behind him. Harry turned to find broad shoulders and a sleek looking man staring down at him almost curiously. "Blaise Zabini," he said, gesturing to himself. "I do believe we were old school mates."

"Zabini!" Harry said, trying to hide his surprise.

"Yes, Potter?" drawled Zabini, curiosity seeming to melt into boredom. He reached around Harry and plucked what looked like a puff pastry with salmon and cream cheese on top from one of the platters. He proceeded to eat it without getting a single flake of pastry on his immaculately polished suit. The guy must have spent all day practicing; there really was no other explanation.

"So are you here to support Draco?" Harry asked because he really didn't know what else to say. Aside from the Slug club and sitting on the opposite side of some of his classes he hadn't really known Zabini all too well. He was one of the quieter Slytherins that had managed to stay out of trouble.

"He invited me, yes," said Blaise, still looking uninterested. He summoned a handkerchief from somewhere (who even carried those anymore?) and flicked off any crumbs that dared to linger on his hands. "Do tell me you aren't his _date _tonight, Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm not."

"Excellent."

"And even if I was, would we have a problem?" he couldn't help himself from asking.

"It is quite simple really," said Blaise, making the handkerchief disappear with a smooth movement of his hand. "How should I put it in terms you will understand." He paused, probably for dramatic effect. He probably planned out this entire encounter. "Draco is a selfish git."

That was not what Harry was expecting. Sure he hadn't thought Blaise would wax lyrical about Draco like Pansy had done earlier but _this! _

"And why exactly do you care what I do?" asked Harry, trying not to look as puzzled as he felt. He would not let this guy rile him.

"I do not personally care what you do, Potter," Blaise explained in the voice one would adopt when talking to a five-year-old. "However it does perplex me how the savior of the Wizarding world defeated one of the greatest dark wizards of our time when he is just so _gullible._"

"Magic, I suppose," Harry began, working to keep his voice unaffected. "And luck. Also loyal friends," he added pointedly. Blaise's lips twitched and Harry counted that as a win.

"I always wondered what Draco saw in you," Blaise continued, looking thoughtful. "He usually grows tired of his playthings within a month or so. You know what he's like, always after the newest model or the latest edition."

"Have you considered," said Harry, trying to put some bite into it. "That maybe I'm not just a plaything?"

Blaise scoffed. "Of course you are, Potter. We all are, haven't you heard? It's all a game, the real question is, what are we playing for?"

Harry let out a surprised laugh. "Draco did mention you were a cynic."

"Did he now?" Blaise asked looking mildly interested again. "Was this before or after he walked out on you?" Harry bristled at that and was about to give the man a piece of his own mind but Blaise brushed off his protests. "You aren't honestly offended by me are you, Potter? Why on earth would you care what I thought? You don't even like me."

Harry rushed to protest but Blaise just rolled his eyes. "You have been clenching your fist for the entirety of our conversation. Honestly I'm surprised you've managed to remain civil at all." Harry set his jaw tightly and pointedly unclenched his balled fist as the man continued. "I've seen my fair share of relationship train wrecks, Potter and from what I saw at Hogwarts, you two may do well to stay away from away from each other."

Harry wanted to tell him that they had long since moved past their Hogwarts rivalry but the other man had spoken so much conviction for someone who seemed so indifferent to everything around him.

"I thought you two were friends." Harry asked instead, his mouth seeming to move of its own accord and for that Harry was glad because at least then he wouldn't just stand there gaping like an idiot.

"We are," Blaise replied easily.

Harry tried a new tack. "Pansy said he's changed."

"_Pansy_ never really stopped fawning over him," Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "At school I firmly believed his head was too large already without her attentions. Look at him now." Harry follows his gaze to where Draco, straight-backed and elegant was still talking to the man from before. Two other middle-aged men had joined them now, all immaculately dressed in the finest of robes as well as matching airs of pomposity. Draco looked right at home. "He's like his father, our Draco," Blaise told him, turning back to Harry. "His affections are fickle at best."

"Don't-" Harry started only to be cut off again.

"If you like snakes, Potter I'll introduce you to Nott. He'll be more… suitable for something long term."

He met Draco's eye from where he was still with the group of wizards. The blonde man frowned as he looked between Harry and Blaise. "I believe I can figure out who is _suitable_ for myself," Harry said, snapping his attention back to the wizard in front of him. Honestly, what the fuck was this guy's problem? Maybe this was all some kind of reverse psychology kind of thing.

Blaise laughed short and sharp, smiling so Harry could see the points of his teeth. His eyes remained unaffected as they studied Harry. "History does have a habit of repeating itself, doesn't it Draco?"

Draco had joined them apparently. The man pressed a little too close to Harry's side but between him and Blaise, Harry was very out of his element so he let it be. The warmth he supposed was even comforting.

"Harry, I see you've met Blaise," Draco said, finally tearing his gaze from the other man to give Harry a small smile. He was a picture of confidence, chin held high in arrogant indifference but if you knew what to look for, you may even say that Draco Malfoy was uncertain.

Harry knew what to look for. So Draco hadn't set up some kind of perverse reverse psychology trick. Great. The fact that Harry had even considered the possibility sort of showed how far his trust for Draco had come.

"We were just reminiscing about our shared history, actually," said Blaise smoothly. He turned to Harry. "Draco here was quite bitter when he didn't receive an invitation to the Slug Club in our sixth year."

Draco scowled at him. "I was not _bitter_," he said and Harry had to admit he did actually sound bitter. "I had other things on my mind that year." _Like trying to kill Dumbledore, _Harry's mind supplied.

"Hmm I suppose you did." Blaise looked between Harry and Draco. "I believe it's time for another drink. I will see you gentlemen later I presume." All Harry could do was blink at his receding figure. He bet the man practiced his exit as well, always so that he could have the last word.

Draco interrupted his thoughts with a small cough. "I'm sorry about Blaise," he said, smiling weakly at Harry. "He's an acquired taste."

"Hmm," Harry hummed, not really paying attention to what the blonde was saying until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked, his hand travelling down to stroke Harry's arm in what was supposed to be a comforting movement. Harry just froze beneath the touch and stared, first at the hand and then at Draco who immediately pulled it away.

"I'm fine," Harry nodded. "I think I need another drink as well."

* * *

It wasn't that he was avoiding Draco _per se_, it was more that Harry was trying to keep himself entertained in the company of _other_ people.

At first he had tried to make friends. He really had. He bit back the sarcastic comments that were so easily at the tip of his tongue. He smiled for photos and made small talk the way he had been trained to do for years. It didn't make it any more fun though. He found the whole affair pompous and exhausting, sure but amidst the simpering authors he did find some real bastards as well. The highlight of his evening so far was probably trading jibes with them.

So when Owen made his way over while he was engaging an elderly witch in a conversation about the history of parchment, he jumped on the opportunity for escape without a second thought.

Owen grabbed his arm and leaned in close, face set in a firm frown. "I need you to look worried, tell her we have auror business that you need to attend to immediately," he whispered, before letting go Harry's arm. He took a step back and crossed his arms.

It took a couple of seconds for Harry to process what had just happened but as soon as he did he covered his relieved smile with a grimace. "I'm so sorry, Mrs Barclay but it seems we have some auror business we must attend to immediately. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Oh Mr. Potter," crooned the witch. "We are ever so lucky to have you protecting us. Do let me know if you are available for the interview."

"Of course," Harry assured her. There was no way in hell he was going to let the woman interview him so she could write him into the next auror romance novel she had planned out.

Owen led him to the far corner of the huge ballroom, looking around over Harry's shoulder before pulling something from his robes. "Perks of being the one at the door checking for smuggled items," he said, presenting Harry with a silver flask. "It's firewhiskey," he added when Harry fixed him with a questioning look. "I checked, don't worry."

"Well thank fuck," Harry sighed, all but snatching the flask from him. "They cut me off after the fourth drink. Apparently _someone_ tipped them off that I was well on my way to getting smashed." He glanced around the room. "My money is on Pansy."

"Draco's manager?" asked Owen, taking a swig himself. Harry nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm drinking on the job and no you are not going to mention this to Ron. You owe me remember? I did rescue you just now."

"You do have a point," Harry mused. The whiskey was warming him up a lot quicker than the muggle stuff did. He loosened his tie before reaching for the flask again. "Do you know when they are actually going to be presenting the awards? We've been here for hours."

"Should be any minute now," said Owen, surveying the guests behind them. "We could play a game of 'guess who's having an affair' while we wait."

Harry stiffened. He used to play the same game with Draco every time they had to attend one of these events. They would spend the evening together, trying to keep straight faces as they chatted and networked but when they found a spot where they could be alone they would finally be able to laugh till their sides hurt.

"Or not…" Owen was saying, watching him worriedly.

Harry gave him a smile. "Sure."

They had barely gotten through the first round (a young witch on the arm of a greying wizard who couldn't seem to keep her eyes off one of the authors Harry remembered had been nominated in the same category as Draco) when the music stopped and everyone shuffled off to the side of the room, leaving the floor clear. There was a hum and crackle of magic that had Harry reaching for his wand but within a second about twenty round tables had appeared, filled with food.

"_Finally_," Owen muttered beside him.

Harry laughed. "Are the seats arranged or…"

"They were but I worked some last minute magic and snagged us a spot at the back with Ron."

"You're bloody awful," Harry informed him, patting him on the chest. Okay so he could definitely feel his buzz now. "I need to find Draco. I did come here with him, you know. Supposedly. Asshole ditched me the first chance he got but still, it's his big night and all that."

Owen laughed. "There are cameras up front, I really don't think you're in a state to be in front of cameras."

"You have a point and it is a good point," Harry nodded. "Let's go."

Like he had promised, Owen had found them seats at the table furthest from the stage that had just been created and closest to the door.

"Ronald!" he cried, falling in next to Ron and draping an arm around him. "Missed you all night mate. Might have died with boredom but Owens here rescued me."

"It's Owen," the auror corrected him with a grin, falling into the seat on Harry's other side. "And you're welcome. Ron, you never told me he was a hilarious drunk, why have we not been out for drinks before?"

"You should join us for pub night on Fridays," Ron told him, rolling his eyes. "If he ever tells you he can handle his drink, he's lying. Parkinson told me they cut him off after four," he smirked at Harry. "You would have thought, looking at him that he'd downed half a bottle of firewhiskey."

Owen winked at him, nudging the flask Harry had still kept hidden from Ron.

Harry pouted but the confused look on Ron's face was enough to make him crack a smile as well. "Seriously though," he said turning to Owen. "You should join us, you can meet the rest of the gang."

Owen grinned. "Maybe I will."

The rest of the night passed in a blur. No one else joined their table, choosing to take seats as close to the spotlight as possible instead. Harry didn't really care. He was content enough making comments about the type of novel he assumed each of the witches and wizards had written.

"He definitely wrote that one about that Mediwizard that had an affair with the reporter in charge of his misconduct trial," Ron whispered.

"I thought those novels were Hermione's."

"I get bored sometimes," shrugged Ron. "They're not actually half bad. The guy had the misconduct charges against him because he was running a side business where he helped treat a gang of dark wizards with potions he stole from the hospital. I thought it might come in handy."

Harry snorted. "So you're reading them to help with _auror _business."

"'course, mate."

"And now for the break out novel of the year _and _the break out author of the year…" the voice of their host announced over the chatter, making them both sit up straight.

This was _Draco's _award. He practically had it in the bag and it looked like he knew it. A hovering screen showed Draco practically preening as he looked up at the stage. Harry was happy for him. He really was. He knew that Draco had always wanted to redeem his family name. It was one of the reasons Harry had suggested he work for the Ministry in the first place but Draco had always refused, partly because he wanted his redemption to be _on his own terms_. Harry had no idea until now what that actually meant.

Harry was happy for him. He really was but when they announced Draco's name and the man practically strutted up to collect his award, it just felt _wrong._ Maybe it was Blaise's words. He had been hearing them over and over again throughout the night. _Selfish git. Fickle at best. He usually grows tired of his playthings. Was that before or after he walked out on you?_

He swallowed from his flask again, not caring if Ron saw him this time. Draco was talking but despite the sonorous charm he seemed so far away.

"Harry?" Ron asked, clutching Harry's arm. His eyes were wide with concern and maybe even a flash of anger. "What the fuck did you give him, Peters?" he snapped at Owen behind Harry's back.

Harry was too busy staring at the man on stage in his sharp suit, tailored so perfectly to hug his figure, smiling down at the crowd with that lazy self-assured smile. He tried to picture that man sitting cross-legged on his living room floor, eating takeaway noodles from the muggle shop down the road. He tried to imagine it and it hurt because holy shit it wasn't the same guy at all. This was not his Draco - this was the other man. The one that had been a bully at school and then a death eater pawn and the one that had walked out because he didn't think Harry trusted him.

Like Harry was going to trust him now. Fuck Blaise. He wasn't gullible.

Harry didn't remember wrenching his arm away from Ron or stumbling out of the ballroom. He really didn't have to remember if the number of camera flashes that followed his departure was anything to go by.

He hadn't made the front page in a long while anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh lord, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore all I know is it's hella fun

Let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione dropped the paper in front of him before settling back into the huge book she had been paging through for the past half hour.

"Hmm," Harry hummed as he flicked through it. "Page _four_. Apparently the new goblin protests take precedence now."

Hermione looked up from her book. "I should hope so," she caught his eyes and gave him a soft smile. "Looks like it's blowing over then."

"Maybe I'll even be able to join you out in public by the end of the week," Harry told her with a wink.

"Or you could babysit the kids while Ron and I go out on Friday night," she suggested. Harry spun around on the couch to gape at her. She just raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You can't be serious," said Harry, starting to panic a little bit. Just yesterday Hermione had been the one suggesting he brave the possibility of a press onslaught by going to Diagon Alley ("to show them you don't have anything to _hide_, Harry!" she'd said). "Ron would skin me alive. He's already been on my case about-" He stopped when he heard her giggle. "_Oh_."

"You should have seen your face!" Hermione all but squealed as Harry launched himself at her. He tickled her till she was a pile of tangled limbs beneath him, laughing into the cushions of her couch. "_Har-ry_! You're going to ruin-my _book_!" Harry only stopped when the huge tome landed on the floor with a thud. Her hair was a mess and Harry could see her trying to bite back a smile as she tried to fix it. "Honestly, no one would ever guess you were a grown man."

Harry shrugged. "You're the brightest witch of our time, Hermione, if I can't fight dirty I wouldn't stand a chance." She rolled her eyes, carefully setting the book on the coffee table. "Look, all I need is one night to drown myself in alcohol and self pity."

"Isn't that what you did last night?" she asked, leaning back on the couch and easily swatting away the cushion Harry half-heartedly threw at her. One look and Harry was obediently replacing it.

"Drowning in self-pity is more fun when you can share the experience, 'Mione," he informed her. "Also Kreacher cut me off after about half a bottle." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you know I don't do well with guilt! I ruined his one moment- that book was his _redemption_\- _all_ he's ever wanted and I went and ruined it."

Hermione didn't speak for a long moment, just watching him with a mixture of fondness and something else. Now that Harry thought about it, this was the look she gave Hugo when he tried to reach the jar of biscuits she kept just out of his reach on the counter top. "Harry, you didn't ruin his night. If anything, I hear the publicity even _helped _his book sales."

"Yes, for all the wrong reasons!"

"That's the nature of media," Hermione smiled. "You of all people should know that by now. Good or bad, you unwittingly may have actually helped Draco's image. They'll be able to show his human side now, paint him as the heart broken ex-lover or something."

Harry frowned. "I didn't think about it that way."

"You don't tend to think when you're drowning in self pity," Hermione said, patting his leg. "Besides, we both know it'll take more than that to take down Draco Malfoy. His ego might be bruised but he'll recover."

"And then he'll get to play the victim?" Harry asked slowly.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure Pansy is working on spinning it in their favour as we speak."

"So I can be mad at him again without feeling guilty."

"If that's what you want," Hermione sighed. She looked like she was going to reach for her book again and Harry couldn't have that. This whole 'work from home' thing he had asked Robards to grant him was just a charade. If he was being honest he had missed Hermione terribly and now was the chance to have her all to himself. Like he was going to throw that away.

"You don't think I should be mad at him?" Harry prompted.

"I _think_ that the fact that you are still mad at him means that you still care," said Hermione. "And that can be dangerous. I am usually all for second chances Harry, you know that but I also love you and want what's best for you and-"

"Ron's given me a version of this speech already, 'Mione," Harry said, barely containing his eye roll. He immediately felt bad for how sharp he had sounded when Hermione nodded, worrying her lip like she didn't know how to continue. "If it makes you feel better, I really don't think he's a big fan of mine either so really the chances of us getting back together are rather slim, wouldn't you say?"

"I think time is the only way you are ever going to heal this, Harry," Hermione said slowly. "And no I don't just mean what happened at the award ceremony."

"It's not _fair_," Harry groaned, trying not to pout (he probably was). "It was so easy for you and Ron. It sort of makes me question _my _relationship!"

Hermione actually smiled at that. "Be honest, Harry, if it had been easy with Draco you would have left him long ago because it was too _boring_."

Well she sort of did have a point. He had never really been one to take the easy road.

"It's not like that anymore," he told her, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Hermione. "I want to settle down. I need _him_ to settle down."

She nodded. "Before you go any further you need to make sure he's here to stay."

"He'll stay," Harry found himself saying. He really wished he were more certain. "He'll need to for Narcissa, won't he?"

"He didn't stay for her last time, did he?" Hermione, the voice of reason spoke again. Harry winced. "I'm just playing devil's advocate here, Harry. He really might have changed but we need to consider all the possibilities."

"I know, I know" Harry sighed. "He needs a reason to stay." He let the words '_and I wasn't reason enough' _hang unsaid but he knew Hermione would hear them.

"No, Harry," she said softly. "He needs to find the reason in himself. It's not on you."

* * *

Harry had almost singularly consumed the jug of beer he was supposed to be sharing with Dean. The man didn't seem to mind though because he was too busy making eyes at a young witch he had met at St Mungo's during his short stay there last week. He had finally given up on wearing the muggle cast and resorted to magical means to fix his broken arm.

Harry watched the game with interest. They would lean in every now and then, exchanging words he could barely make out. The healer-in-training, Rinalda would then let out a peal of laughter, leaving a hand lingering on Dean's arm. When Dean turned back to Harry to refill his glass, Harry winked taking great pleasure in the way it made Dean blush and duck his head. Rinalda would brush against his arm again and he'd smile at Harry and turn back to her.

"Ah young love," a voice said beside him. Harry almost jumped.

"Neville!" he cried without needing to turn. Ron and Hermione hadn't arrived yet and Luna and Parvati were by the bar chatting to a woman dressed all in red. That really didn't leave many other options.

Neville gave him a one armed hug that Harry tried to return, albeit clumsily.

"Oi, paws off my man," Ginny grumbled from somewhere behind them. Harry just gave her a lazy wink and ruffled Neville's hair for good measure. "Nice to see you could finally join us Harry," Ginny continued, snagging the seat next to him before her husband could.

"Ron actually threatened physical torture," Harry told her. "Turns out he ended up being a no show himself."

"Oh, he's probably yelling at George," Ginny said, waving it off like it was an every day occurrence. It really wasn't. "You know how he was supposed to visit Charlie in Romania? Apparently the idiot snuck off in the middle of the night _on a broom_ and flew to _Moldova_ of all places and now he's at St. Mungo's being treated for Dragon pox."

"Oh," said Harry, taking a long sip from his drink. He really needed a refill.

"Yeah, we weren't that surprised either to be honest," Ginny sighed.

"Actually," Neville added. "We were more surprised Charlie didn't see it coming."

"Moldova!" Ginny fumed. "My brother is an absolute prick. Angelina was practically in tears!"

"I'll go get us some more drinks," Neville suggested. He gave Harry an apologetic look and escaped before he could be further subjected to his wife's spiel. Harry knew he'd probably had to listen to this at home already so he could forgive the guy.

"So is it true dragon pox can make you sneeze fire?" he asked Ginny with a wink. She shoved at him, almost making him lose his perch on the stool. "Is he bright green now?"

Ginny laughed. "You should have seen his face when I brought him a mirror! He actually _squealed_!" she added, apparently delighted with this particular outcome. "Serves him right too! Fred drew the most hilarious picture. Remind me to show you the next time you come around. I'm going to have it framed."

"What's this about Fred?" asked Dean, finally pulling himself away from the lovesick bubble he'd been consumed by.

Rinalda smiled over at them and Harry tried not to linger on the way they had their hands intertwined on the tabletop. It was the sort of innocent, carefree gesture that had his stomach in knots. Not even endless nights spent at random clubs with his hands all over the most beautiful men in London could fix the ache for that intimacy.

"His father caught dragon pox in Maldova," Ginny explained as Neville arrived with Luna and Parvati in tow, both struggling with their hands full of shot glasses and a huge jug of beer. "It's a long story, Dean. I'd rather you introduce us to your friend instead."

Dean ducked his head but Harry could see he was smiling. "This is Rinalda," he said, an arm on the small of her back. "She patched me up after my little accident. Rinalda, this is Ginny and her husband, Neville."

"It's lovely to meet you," Rinalda gushed.

Ginny gave her a broad smile. "So, did Dean ever tell you how he broke his arm in the first place?" she asked reaching around Harry to slap Dean on the back. Dean just groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"He said something about a thestral," Rinalda said thoughtfully. She turned to Dean. "You said you wanted it to heal the muggle way because you had always wanted a cast when you were younger, right? It's a good thing you came to us when you did, your bone was growing in wrong." she added, patting his arm fondly. "Although I do think reconnecting with your muggle heritage is sweet."

Dean nodded solemnly, catching each of their eyes like he was daring them to challenge his story. "Having your arm in a cast was all the rage back at my muggle school."

Ginny was the first to break. She let out a hoot of laughter before Neville, Parvati and Luna joined her and then even Harry couldn't keep a straight face any more. Luna to her credit tried to give a very confused Rinalda an apologetic look but it was short-lived.

"You what, mate?" Ginny demanded, practically gasping for air. Parvati was thumping her on the back and doubling over at the same time.

"Wanted to reconnect with your muggle heritage was it?" Harry managed to get out. "How noble."

Neville muttered something that had Ginny in fits again.

"Oi, what's this then?" asked a new voice. They all spun around (Dean muttering "I knew I should have never brought her to meet you," under his breath) to find a red faced Ron and an extremely tired looking Hermione helping him with his coat. "What're you gits laughing at without us?"

"Dean told his girlfriend that he wanted the cast on his arm to reconnect with his muggle heritage," Parvati informed them, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"She's not my-" Dean began but thought better of it.

Ron guffawed, slapping him on the back as he and Hermione took the only empty stools at their table. "Seamus help you come up with that one, did he?" He held a hand out to Rinalda. "Ron Weasley," he said as she took it, looking between him and Dean almost nervously. "Don't believe a word this git says. Seamus convinced him that it would be a brilliant way to pick up girls at-Ow!" he complained, rubbing his arm where Hermione had just elbowed him.

"Ignore my husband. Dean is a great man," she said, smiling at the two of them.

"It wasn't a thestral accident by the way," Harry added. "Dean here is just really clumsy." When Dean scowled at him he just shrugged and gave the guy a one-armed hug. "It's our job to embarrass the hell out of you mate."

"I think I still have the pictures of-" began Parvati, laughing when Dean all but growled: "No! No pictures! I will buy every single one of you shots right now so you shut the hell up."

In between the laughing and the bickering Harry somehow found himself forgetting his plans to 'drown in alcohol and self pity'. He had the alcohol, sure, but he also drowned in the general happiness and the love radiating off the people around him. He even ended up making some sort of half-arsed toast about Dean and friendship and muggle heritage.

Even Rinalda began to grow on him. The sickly sweet looks she kept throwing at Dean weren't as irritating as the night wore on and they even managed to bond over their dislike for paperwork. Apparently healers had just as much of that stuff to fill out as aurors did.

He didn't even care when Rinalda announced she was going to head off and Dean offered to walk her back to her flat, his hand attached to her waist the entire time. Harry just smiled and waved when first Neville and Ginny and then Ron and Hermione carefully helped each other out of their stools and to the fireplace (wobbling here and there but thankfully making it across the room in one piece).

At about midnight he looped one arm around Luna and one around Parvati and let them help him back to his own place, muttering 'thank you' and 'I love you guys so much' every few seconds into each of their ears. They just laughed and complained good-naturedly about his growing beer gut as they helped him up the stairs and out of his shoes.

Harry reflected that yeah, he had more fun tonight than he had in weeks and if that was the case he obviously had been prioritizing terribly lately. Perhaps his hangover may even be worth it, he thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Harry knew lunch was going to be an awkward affair and perhaps if he hadn't ended up sleeping in, he may even have spent hours dreading it. He woke up with a gruesome headache and barely half an hour to spare before his customary Saturday lunch with Andromeda and Teddy.

Usually this wouldn't be a problem. Kreacher always whipped him up the best hangover cure possible (the house elf never spilled his secrets but apparently many of the Black family ancestors had been heavy drinkers). Even Andromeda could usually tell when he had a big night and would greet him with a fond but stern nod and an aspirin, a combination that her husband had apparently sworn by for hangovers. To be honest, the queasy feeling in his stomach this morning was probably less his actual hangover and more the thought of facing Draco again.

Either way he was barely alive until he stepped into the shower, opting for a blast of cold water to wake him up. Kreacher waited by the floo with his glass of concoction in one hand and the morning's paper in the other.

"Thanks," he muttered to the house elf, gulping down the liquid without actually tasting it. He didn't need to. It always tasted terrible.

"Master Harry will be back for dinner time," the house elf told him. It sounded more like an order than a question but Harry nodded anyway.

"I'll see if I can convince Andromeda to send Teddy as well," he added, if only to see the small smile on the old elf's face. Kreacher nodded, handing him the bowl of floo powder and probably already planning to cook up a feast of Teddy's favourite meals for dinner.

Harry barely had time to brace himself when he was all but bowled right back into the cement walls of the fireplace he had just stepped out of.

"Harry!" cried Teddy, wrapping his arms around his godfather much like a limpet. He seemed to remember himself a few seconds later because he quickly let go and darted back a couple of paces. "Sorry, Grandma said you weren't coming," he explained warily as Harry brushed himself off.

Harry smiled, pulling him into a hug again and ruffling his hair. Teddy ducked away and scowled, frantically trying to settle his turquoise locks back down. He had grown tired of platinum blonde apparently.

"I wouldn't miss your Grandma's cooking for the world," said Harry, following his godson to the kitchen.

Andromeda seemed just as surprised as Teddy had been to see him. "Harry dear, I didn't think you would be over today," she smiled, pulling him into a warm hug. "Plenty of food to go around of course. I must warn you, we do have other guests joining us today. My sister and her son…" he paused as though she was trying to gage Harry's reaction.

"I figured as much," Harry told her. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Andromeda nodded. "Good, good." She paused, studying him again. "Harry Potter, I thought I instructed you rather strictly the last time you were here to take better care of yourself! You look like you haven't eaten a decent meal all week and not a wink of sleep either! I will have a word with that house elf of yours if you aren't careful."

"I slept in today actually," Harry told her but it only made her frown grow more intense. He noticed Teddy sticking his tongue out and making a goofy face from the corner of his eye and vowed to tickle the boy later as revenge. "Right, point noted, more food. Kreacher has been taking care of me, don't worry and I had dinner at Hermione's the other day."

Andromeda nodded. "Aspirin's in the cupboard," she told him, summoning a glass of water as well. "Teddy Lupin stop making those ridiculous faces, I may be old but I am not blind."

Teddy pouted. "Wait!" he told Harry just as he was about to follow the boy to the living room. He disappeared into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him so Harry couldn't make out what he was doing.

"Is he alright?" he asked Andromeda instead.

She shrugged. "He's been jumpy all week," she explained. "To be honest he's spent more time at the Manor than he has here. He's been going over there most days after school."

"To see Draco?"

Andromeda nodded. "It was all over the papers," she said, watching Harry carefully. "I think Ted just wanted to make sure his cousin was alright."

Harry nodded. "And is he? Alright, I mean." When Andromeda didn't answer straight away he was compelled to add, "Is Draco alright?"

The door slammed open before she could answer. If Harry had been an inch closer it probably would have knocked his nose off.

"Sorry!" Ted cried, ignoring the fact that Harry was silently saying his prayers. "Let's go!" He grabbed Harry by the arm and all but dragged him into the living room.

Narcissa was seated on the far corner of the room watching them with barely veiled amusement. "Harry," she said, smiling. "My sister said you wouldn't be joining us."

Harry laughed nervously, wondering not for the first time if he had been mistaken and shouldn't have come here. He felt Teddy squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I assumed she would be expecting me I mean I didn't know-"

"Relax, Harry, I'm glad you could make it," said the Malfoy matriarch. "It has been a while since we last met, has it not? I was hoping you would pay me a visit at the Manor soon. We never managed to finish that last game of cards."

"I will be sure to," Harry assured her knowing all too well that he didn't sound very certain.

He suddenly felt very awkward where he stood by the doorway. He let Teddy guide him to the couch, a double seater that was currently half occupied by one Draco Malfoy.

"Hey," Harry said, barely registering the way Teddy practically shoved him into the other seat.

Draco visibly straightened and smiled. "Hi. I-we didn't think you were-"

"If you finish that sentence I will leave right now," Harry told him.

"Right," Draco nodded.

There was a silence afterwards that stretched out, threatening to reach awkward proportions when the sound of music made them all jump. It wasn't coming from the TV though. In fact it sounded like it was coming from behind them.

"Is that-" began Draco.

"The Weird Sisters?" Harry finished. He hadn't heard them in so long and yet the song was familiar enough. He caught Draco's eyes and found that the other man was just as confused as he was.

"Do you like it?" Teddy asked, bouncing into the room again and squeezing himself into the small space between Harry and Draco. "I fixed Grandpa's old..." He looked to Narcissa for support.

"Record player," she supplied.

"Yeah!" Teddy cried, "The old music box grandma keeps in her room. Aunt Cissa helped and we fixed it so now we can play music and dance!"

Draco coughed in the way he did when he was trying to hide a laugh. When he met Harry's eye, Harry couldn't bring himself to hold it, looking down at the excited boy pressed against his side instead. "Why the Weird Sisters?"

Teddy shrugged. "Grandma said that my Mom used to like them," he told them. "She said it was the best songs to dance to. Mom and Dad used to dance to it and now we should all dance to it as well!" He looked proudly around at the faces surrounding him. "We should all dance!"

Harry laughed. "I don't dance, Teddy."

Teddy frowned. "Yes you do!" he cried. "Aunt Cissa showed me all those pictures the other day of you dancing at all those Balls with Dra-"

"Now, now Teddy," Narcissa said warily from her seat. "I told you, those were taken a long time ago."

"Yes, but you can't forget how to dance!" Teddy protested. "Just like you can't forget how to ride a broom! It's easy, I can teach you." He paused and Harry could practically _see _the gears turning in the boy's head. "Draco can dance! He can teach you! He was teaching me the other day in the ballroom. He's the best teacher ever!" He turned to Draco who had been having some sort of silent conversation with his mother. "Aren't you Draco?" Teddy prompted, nudging his cousin.

"Sure," he said, nonchalantly. The way his grey eyes were peering up at Harry through his lashes told a completely different story. It was like he was asking permission.

"Maybe another time," Harry said softly. "I never really liked the Weird Sisters all that much. They played at the Yule Ball in my fourth year." He tore his eyes away from Draco's and caught Teddy's frown instead. "Did I ever tell you how much I hated it?" he asked.

"Parvati told me," Teddy said flatly. Harry patted him on the back, hating to see the boy look so disappointed

"It was the only time you ever wore green," Draco said absentmindedly. Harry stared at him. Draco looked like even he couldn't believe he had just said that. He took it in stride though, shrugging and squaring his shoulders. "You never wore green even though_ everyone _says it would bring out your eyes."

"I guess I never really think those things through," Harry shrugged. "I usually just pick the first thing in my closet in the mornings."

"I know," said Draco like it caused him great pain.

_Well I'm sorry I don't feel the need to look like I just stepped out of a magazine all the time, _Harry thought, taking in Draco's perfectly ironed shirt and slacks. His own t-shirt and jeans ensemble paled in comparison.

"Lunch is ready," Andromeda called from the kitchen.

Harry tried to not seem too relieved for the escape route but he did notice the way Draco let out a long breath. At least he wasn't the only one. Perhaps if he could just talk to Draco alone they would be able to relieve some of this tension. Okay, yeah that might have come out wrong. What he _meant _was they could talk things through. What his brain supplied him with were pictures where he and Draco were _not _talking. Ah great, just what he needed, an uncomfortable hard on through what was sure to already be a painfully awkward meal.

"No music while we eat Teddy," Andromeda added as they all rose to their feet.

Teddy groaned and pursed his lips but made to obey his Grandmother. Harry darted after him. "I'll be back," he told Narcissa when she gave him a quizzical look.

Teddy was fiddling with the record player, his back turned when Harry closed the door behind them. He leaned against the frame and waited for the boy to face him.

"Do we have to do this now?" asked Teddy, only looking over at him when he had placed the record neatly back into its sleeve.

"Depends, do you have any more brilliant ideas in store for us?" Harry asked.

"No," he admitted. "I thought the music one would work for sure."

Harry sighed, taking a seat at the foot of the huge bed and patting the space beside him for Teddy. The boy sidled over reluctantly.

"I don't need to ask what you're doing," Harry told him, resisting the urge to ruffle the boy's hair at least for now. "But I would like to know why."

"You messed up last week," Teddy informed him. "They wrote all those articles about you and Draco and he was really upset." It was sort of refreshing, Harry decided. Everyone else had been so busy trying to protect _Harry's _feelings that no one had actually accused him of doing anything wrong, aside from the papers of course. Sitting here with Teddy glaring up at him, Harry actually felt more secure.

"I know," he said, not bothering with excuses.

"Good," Teddy nodded. "Now you need to fix it."

Harry laughed humorlessly. "I don't know how, mate," he said, softly. "I would have fixed it by now if I did."

Ted frowned in the way that he did when he was thinking really hard. "Did you say sorry?" Harry shook his head ready to defend himself but the boy seemed delighted by this prospect. "That's it then isn't? Say sorry and then you'll be fine!"

"I don't think it'll be that easy, Ted," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Why not?" Teddy grumbled.

"I don't think you'll understand." That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Ted shoved at him, face turning absolutely murderous.

"Is it because I'm too young?" he demanded. Harry couldn't bring himself to agree so he just watched the boy pace up and down in front of him. "I might be young, Harry but I know what's going to happen if-if you and Draco don't make up again."

"Teddy…" Harry said, trying to reach out to the boy.

Teddy just shook him off. "I don't want Draco to leave again Harry!" he burst out, looking like he was on the verge of tears. "He _can't _but if you don't get back together he _will_! And-and-I hate that you're so sad all the time! Aunt Cissa showed me all those pictures of you and Draco and you were so happy together and now-I don't want him to _leave_!"

Harry felt a rush of anger surge through him but he wasn't quite sure who exactly it was directed at, Draco, Narcissa or himself. All he knew was that Teddy was hurting and it just wasn't _right _that the kid had to deal with any of this.

He bent down and hugged Teddy tight, refusing to let go when the boy struggled. He held on until he felt his godson sight and lean into him, then small hands wrapped around Harry's neck. Teddy held on just as fiercely as Harry, rocking them both slightly until Harry could hear sniffling by his ear.

"Whether we get back together or not, I can't stop Draco from leaving," he whispered to the boy. "But I can promise you on my life that I will never leave you, Ted. Not ever."

Harry rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back until his godson wasn't sniffling anymore. Then he summoned a glass of water when Teddy started hiccupping instead.

"Thanks," he said, wiping furiously at his eyes. "I know it's not your fault, Harry-I-I just wish that-I don't want him to-"

"I know, love," Harry said softly. "I guess we're in this together, right?" Teddy nodded. "It's going to be alright. We'll be okay." He ruffled Teddy's hair and this time the boy didn't complain, he just moved closer to Harry for another hug.

* * *

Harry didn't get a chance to talk to Draco until after lunch. While Andromeda and Narcissa were fussing over the dishes he watched the blonde man like a hawk. The second Teddy announced he was going to watch TV and bounded away in the direction of the living room, Harry grabbed at Draco's hand.

"We need to talk," he hissed into the other man's ear, making sure his fingers dug in enough to leave a mark on his pale skin. "Outside. 5 minutes." With that he released Draco and brushed past him to join the sisters by the sink.

"I am so full I probably won't need to eat for the rest of the week," he told Andromeda with a wink.

She swatted him over the head with a dishtowel for his effort. "Don't you _dare_," she told him sternly. "Remember I _will _have a chat with your house elf."

Harry laughed. "I know, don't worry I will look after myself."

"And you'll pay me a visit?" Narcissa asked from behind her sister.

Harry nodded. "We will finish that game," he assured her. "I think I'll head home now, Hermione said she might stop by."

"Of course, dear," said Andromeda, giving him a quick hug. "You go ahead and tell Hermione she is welcome to send Rose and Hugo over any time. Ted would love the company."

Harry smiled, "Sure, of course."

He threw one last look back at Draco who had been watching the entire exchange from the dining room, before heading out.

He found a spot on the front porch that was just out of sight from the kitchen and living room windows and close enough that he could still watch for when Draco stepped out. Luckily he didn't have to wait long.

He watched as Draco carefully closed the door behind him before turning back to look for Harry. His arms were crossed like he was cold. Good. Harry knew Draco hadn't done it on purpose but he still couldn't help blaming him at least partially for what Teddy was going through.

"Harry," he said, making his way over warily. "You wanted to talk?"

"Were you aware that Teddy thinks that if we don't get back together you're going to leave again?"

That was obviously not what Draco had expected from this talk. He looked lost for words but recovered fast. "I didn't- I mean I know he was trying to set us up before but I didn't imagine-" he shook his head. "I had no idea he felt that way."

"Well he does," Harry said sharply. "And quite frankly we're both on the same boat. Neither of us knows if you're here to stay this time."

"Harry, I told you, I'm not-"

"You need to talk to him, Draco," Harry said, cutting him off. "You need to make this better with him. He's _eleven_, he shouldn't be worrying about this."

"I'll talk to him," Draco nodded solemnly.

"Make sure he believes it," said Harry. "He needs to know that's you're not going to leave, even if we never-even if we're over for good."

Draco winced visibly. "I'm here to stay."

"Like I said, he's eleven. He'll buy it," said Harry, fighting to keep his voice steady. "It'll take more than just talk to convince me."

"What do you need?" asked Draco, looking like he was almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"Time," Harry told him and really, what more could he say?

* * *

**A/N: **Hey hey hey! Hope you like :) I'm back home for mid-semester break and home is where most of my inspiration strikes so hopefully a quicker update! Here's to hoping


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

In retrospect Harry didn't know what exactly had made him snap in the end. Sure it had been a long time coming but it was 2am and he had to be up in four hours if he was going to make it to work on time. Monday morning madness was definitely a thing that existed and no there was still no cure for it.

Writing your letter of resignation at 2am on a Monday morning was probably not the brightest of ideas. Harry had never really been known for bright ideas though and besdies he couldn't sleep anyway. His bed was too hot with the covers on or too cold with them off. A multitude of charms hadn't helped either.

He was staring at the ceiling, waiting for time to pass by till morning when he realized that this was exactly what he was doing with his life as well. Robards could groom him all he liked but there was no way Harry could even convince _himself_ he would enjoythe new position he was offered. Hell, he might as well just let the Ministry shackle him right now. This epiphany of sorts had him practically leaping out of bed and crashing around in his room in search of his good parchment and quill.

"Master Harry!" Kreacher cried, appearing with a crack. He lowered the frying pan he was wielding when he saw that there was in fact no intruder. "Is Master Harry alright?" asked the elf, eyes widening in confusion.

"Parchment, Kreacher!" Harry barked at him. "I need parchment and my good quill."

Kreacher nodded and left only to reappear not a moment later with his hands filled with rolls and rolls of parchment and about five different quills and inkpots. He dumped everything onto Harry's bedside table that he then proceeded to transform into an elegant writing desk with the snap of his fingers.

"Will Master Harry be needing anything else?" asked the elf. He looked around warily at the state of the room. Harry had been kind of frantic in his search for writing materials earlier but he did feel guilty now though. "Some tea, perhaps?"

Harry nodded; taking a seat once the house elf bustled away, muttering under his breath as he went. With a deep breath Harry dipped his quill and began to write, barely thinking as he let his hand scratch away at the page.

It was terrible. Harry scrunched it up and threw it across the room, aiming for the bin and missing it by a long shot. Perhaps he should have asked Kreacher to find him a self-help book on writing resignation letters for the job you've held for almost eight years and that most of the wizarding world expected you to hold until you were either killed or retired. Harry actually thought the first option sounded more appealing. At least it would mean he would have gone down with a bang, actually _helping _rather than just sitting in an office pushing papers all day because he was too '_valuable'_ to risk on the field.

Harry sighed, placing his quill back onto the parchment and watching the ink blot that followed.

"Kreacher has brought Master Harry tea and cookies," announced the house elf, parading back into the room and actually using the door this time. He placed the said beverage and snacks on the table, huge eyes staring at the few words Harry had managed to scribble down on his second attempt at the letter. He quickly scuttled away when Harry turned to him.

Harry shrugged. He was used to the elf's antics by now. Besides Kreacher was entitled to his secrets. Tightening his grip on the quill in his hands, Harry tried to focus on the task at hand. The problem was that every time he wrote something, some reason, it just came out sounding weak or selfish.

He could almost see Robards looking over it, picking at every reason he had for throwing his career away and spitting out a thousand reasons to stay in its place.

With a frustrated sigh, Harry crossed out the last sentence he'd written before scrunching up the parchment once again. He was about to throw it at the bin again but managed to stop himself just in time when he caught sight of Kreacher.

The house elf was crouched down beside the bin, Harry's first piece of writing clutched in his long fingers. When he looked up, his wide eyes were rimmed with _tears_. The house elf actually looked like he was about to cry! That… was definitely a first.

"Kreacher?" said Harry warily.

The house elf seemed to snap out of whatever state he had been in. He shook his head and wiped an arm swiftly across his eyes. "Kreacher is sorry but he was just picking up this parchment to throw away."

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked, genuinely curious now that the elf didn't seem like he was ready to start sobbing.

"For reading the parchment," Kreacher told him. He balled it up again and threw it in the bin.

"Does it upset you that I want to quit my job?" Harry pushed.

Kreacher actually looked _offended_. "Kreacher has been waiting for this day for many years," the house elf announced. Without saying another word, Kreacher bowed and left the room.

Harry stared at his receding figure, wondering if he should summon him back. The questions he wanted to ask died on his tongue though when he remembered that look on the house elf's face that had probably been a mixture of joy and disbelief. Stranger things had happened he supposed.

Flattening out a blank piece of parchment, Harry decided it was easier to do as Kreacher had done. He would simply say his part without justifying _why_. He really didn't owe them an explanation other than he no longer wished to work for the Auror department.

* * *

Harry had almost forgotten he had promised to take Teddy shopping for school supplies until his godson came bouncing through his floo early on Wednesday morning.

"Harry!" cried the boy, flopping down beside him on the couch where he had been reading the day's paper. "Harry, Harry, Harry!" he continued to chant until Harry rolled his eyes and put the paper away.

"At the rate you're going I might just owl Neville and tell him to give you extra essays on the most boring plants he can think of," Harry told him, ruffling his hair.

Teddy pouted. "Neville says there's no such thing as a boring plant."

"True," Harry agreed, reaching for his coffee. "Perhaps Professor McGonagall then."

Teddy looked downright terrified. _Minerva _(Harry was still not used to calling her that) had visited Teddy a few times over the years but always a tough nut to crack, she was apparently one of the few people who was resistant to the boy's his charms. Although she did speak fondly of him when Teddy wasn't around so Harry suspected that wasn't entirely true.

Harry watched as his godson continued to stare as he took another sip of coffee. "Would you like some?" he asked, offering him the cup.

Teddy shook his head vigorously, leaning away from the offending drink. "I don't know _how _you drink that," he said, scrunching up his nose. "It's gross and it _smells._"

Harry laughed. "I used to think so too," he said, pointedly taking a deep whiff of the freshly brewed coffee. He was treating himself this week, getting the more expensive beans. "Just wait till you grow up."

Teddy sniffed. "I'm never going to be a _grown up_," he said with such conviction Harry might actually believe it. "Hurry up, Harry!"

"Relax," Harry said, checking the time. "It's only nine."

"But you have to go back to _work _soon!" Teddy cried, trying to nudge him off the couch.

That was true he'd only taken half a day off from work for the excursion. He thought back to the letter still sitting unsent on his bedside table and made up his mind instantly. To hell with it, he may as well take the rest of the day off as well right? The paper work could wait till tomorrow.

"I'll just floo in and tell them I won't be making it at al today," said Harry. He tried not to let the shocked look on Teddy's face make him feel too guilty.

"You're taking the whole day off?" asked the boy, staring up at Harry with wide eyes. "For me?"

"Of course," Harry shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You never take days off!"

Harry wanted to argue but he really didn't have a case. "I'll call them now." He paused, taking in the way the boy was beaming up at him. "In fact you can stay the night if you like."

Teddy cheered, giving Harry a quick hug. "_You _have to ask grandma! She'll say yes if you ask."

Harry laughed, knowing that he was potentially the biggest pushover when it came to this boy. "Sure, kid."

"Also we need to hurry up or we'll be late," said Teddy. "I'll grab your coat."

"The shops aren't going anywhere, you know," Harry laughed but Teddy looked like he was on a mission as he darted off to find the coat rack.

As an auror, Harry liked to think he had fairly decent senses. He had learned to tell when people were lying or when they were withholding information when he was questioning them. So when Teddy all but dragged him to Florean Fortescue's, he really should not have been blindsided when they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Teddy!" cried the man as soon as he saw them. He looked worried, Harry noted, barely acknowledging Harry until he had pulled Teddy into a quick hug. "I thought- never mind, I _told _you it was a bad idea to meet here! We could have flooed together. I should have picked you up, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Teddy smiled, tugging Harry forward. "I had to go to Harry's first."

Draco straightened up, finally seeming to realize that Teddy already had a companion. "Harry," he said by way of greeting. "I didn't know you were-" He looked back at Teddy, seemingly puzzled. Teddy just gave him that mock innocent smile and Harry could see the exact moment the pieces fell into place in Draco's mind. He scowled down at Teddy first before turning back to Harry. "I promised Teddy I'd take him shopping for Hogwarts supplies."

"That's funny," said Harry, giving Teddy a pointed glare. "I promised Teddy the same thing."

Teddy looked equal parts proud and guilty as he smiled back up at them. "How about you both take me so no one has to break their promises," he suggested. Honestly, one day Harry was going to have to sit down with the boy and teach him the art of subtlety.

"Well if you're okay with that," Harry asked warily, trying to catch Draco's eyes. The blonde still had his arms crossed and was having some sort of silent conversation with Teddy that involved a lot of eyebrow raising on his part.

Draco looked up and blinked. "Oh please, it's only Diagon Alley, Potter, I won't jump you in a street full of school children."

Harry snorted. "Alright," he shrugged.

"I can go if you like-" Draco began, looking worried all of a sudden.

Harry just laughed. "No, I think we can manage to not burn the place down for a few hours." He wasn't quite sure but he could have sworn he saw the blonde's lips twitch to show the ghost of a smile. He didn't bother questioning it, starting to lead the way towards the shops instead. "Have you got your list, Teddy?"

Teddy beamed up at him and fished a rather crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "Grandma already ordered robes," he explained. "I just need the rest."

Draco took the paper from him and stared at it, brow furrowed. "It's exactly the same," he announced, handing it back to the boy. "Only the editions have changed."

Harry shrugged. "Well they can't exactly reinvent the history of magic or transfiguration, can they?"

"I bet if they write a new book you'll be in it and Mom and Dad as well!" Teddy cried grinning up at Harry. He had heard all the stories about the War. Harry and Andromeda had made sure that although he didn't actually remember his parents he still knew how they had fought for him right till the very end. The proud smile the boy took on as he talked about them left Harry feeling like, _yes, _he may have messed up a lot in his life but at least he could say he had done right by his godson.

"Sure," smiled Harry. Maybe in another hundred years a new set of students would be struggling to stay awake in History of Magic as Professor Binns droned on and on about the death eaters and the battle of Hogwarts. It was oddly comforting in a way.

Draco let out a small cough. "Perhaps you could write a set of books, Harry," he said, he said, still looking like he was struggling to keep a straight face. "'Dancing with Dementors' or maybe write an autobiography 'Magical Me: the Chosen One edition'" He chuckled when Harry turned to glare at him. "Just an idea, you can thank me later. Actually I bet if you asked McGonagall would even let you teach at Hogwarts."

"I am not writing an autobiography, Draco," Harry bit out. "I'll leave that to you."

"Now, now, if you had actually read it you would know that Forget-me-not is not actually an autobiography," Draco sniffed. Harry didn't think this was the time to say that he had actually read it and it seemed like less of an autobiography and more like a piece of his soul had been printed onto the pages. For a person as private as Draco it would have taken a great deal of courage.

Flourish and Blotts was buzzing with young kids some in small packs and others flanked by their parents, most talking animatedly as they clutched their list of supplies. They got a few stares but with everyone too caught up in their own conversation it was easy to weave their way through the store.

Teddy stared wistfully at Quidditch Through the Ages as they walked past it. "I think I need a new broom."

Draco laughed. "No broomsticks for first years. You can get one next year."

Teddy turned his pleading look to Harry, puppy-dog eyes out at full force. "Draco's right," Harry told him, nudging his godson towards the growing line at the counter. "You can get one next year."

Teddy pouted but seemed to accept that he had lost this particular battle.

"So Teddy," said Draco when they finally managed to make it out of Flourish and Blotts. "Harry here tells me your favourite colour is yellow. Is that true?"

Teddy hummed thoughtfully. "No, not anymore" he said at last. "I think I like turquoise now or sea blue maybe."

Draco smirked at Harry over the boy's head. "Turquoise, did you say?" he drawled, still looking ridiculously smug (and annoyingly gorgeous). "That's very close to green isn't it, Harry?"

Harry grunted. Teddy on the other hand was more excited. "Actually I was going to see if I could get my hair that colour."

Draco finally turned his stupid self-satisfied face away from Harry to smile down at his young cousin. "Sure, we can try it later."

"Where to next?" asked Harry if only to change the subject. The last thing he needed was for these two to start tag teaming him.

"Cauldrons!" cried Teddy looking far too excited at the prospect. Harry would bet any number of galleons that Draco had something to do with that. He had heard plenty of stories about all the 'super cool' potions Draco had let Teddy brew with him.

He chanced a glance at Draco but the blonde was too busy smiling down at Teddy to notice. When Harry almost ran into an elderly witch and her granddaughter he blamed it on Teddy who had them practically barreling down the crowded street.

* * *

The morning quickly trickled into the afternoon without any of them noticing. Teddy's list of supplies wasn't actually very long however with the first of September just days away the line in every single store was massive.

They managed to pass the time rather well though. Teddy was buzzing with excitement and that was contagious. Harry found himself reliving his own first day in Diagon Alley through his godson. Sure, the circumstances were quite different but all the same the joy on Teddy's face when he finally found his wand or when he was running his hands along the various cauldrons, chatting animatedly about base ingredients and versatility with Draco, made it no less incredible.

By the time they had worked their way down the list it was nearing four in the evening and the crowds had thankfully begun to dwindle.

"I think we have everything," Teddy announced at last, tearing his eyes away from one of the shop windows that was displaying a rather marvelous looking broom. It was a lot more nimble than his old Firebolt had been actually. Actually it had been a while since he'd last been flying on it…

"Alright, Harry?" Malfoy asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You know if you took a picture it would last longer."

"Look at you, throwing around fancy new muggle lines," said Harry, ignoring the knowing look Draco was giving him.

Draco laughed. "I learned a few here and there," he said with a shrug. "I miss it too," he added as they walked absent-mindedly back up the street.

Harry missed flying with him. It wasn't the same when he was alone, looking down on the world actually made him feel more acutely lonely than when he was on the ground. Teddy had joined him when he was old enough of course, first on a toy broom and then working his way up to Harry's Firebolt. The boy handled his broom well but he just couldn't keep up. It didn't help that every time his godson dipped or weaved faster than usual Harry's heart would skip a beat as he imagined all the terrible things that could happen so high up.

It had been different with Draco. Every swoop or dive the blonde would match and to top it all off Draco could look after himself. Harry didn't need to keep looking over his shoulder because he knew Draco would be hot on his heels. Sometimes it had been the other way around and Harry would find himself caught up in the thrill of the chase, tailing Draco as close as he could till the other man did a pirouette or began to dive. They'd crash down onto the grass together, a tangle of brooms and limbs and they'd just lie there, breathless but with matching smiles of satisfaction.

Looking over at Draco now, he found that he ached for that easy carelessness again. The only problem was he didn't know if he could survive having it wrenched away a second time.

"Where are we going?" Teddy asked, dragging Harry back to their current predicament. "The Leaky Cauldron is the other way."

"I think we have one last stop to make before we head home," Harry told him with a small smile.

"We do?" his godson's eyes travelling down his list again.

Draco gave him a quizzical look but Harry just shrugged, continuing to lead the way. Harry saw the exact moment the blonde figured out where they were going. His eyes widened and he gave Harry a small nod.

"Eeylops?" demanded Teddy as soon as he worked out where they were heading. Eeylop's Owl Emporium was a small, brown store that they had passed a couple of times during the day without sparing a second glance. Teddy was looking at it now though like it held the secrets to life itself. "We're going to Eeylop's!" The look he wore was one of pure delight and in that moment Harry could convince himself that yeah, he was buying Teddy an owl for completely unselfish reasons. It was definitely not a ploy of sorts to encourage the boy to write more letters. No, definitely not.

The shop was just as he remembered – small and dark and filled with cages upon cages of owls. Some began to hoot as they entered while others preferred to just watch with beady eyes.

One particular bird, a screech owl with large feather tufts rather like ridiculously ears made a dive at them from one of the perches that hung from the ceiling. Teddy laughed, waving his hands at the creature who calmly flew back to its post and continued to simply watch them and hoot occasionally.

"Welcome to Eeylop's Owl Emporium, Sirs," said a short, stout man from the counter near the back of the store. He had two rather distinct patches of hair that seemed to match the feather tufts of his owls. "How may I help you today?"

"We're looking for an owl, actually," Harry told him, squeezing Teddy's shoulder proudly. "Teddy here is heading to Hogwarts this year."

"Ah," said the man, clasping his hands together. "So will it be a companion you are seeking today? Perhaps a post owl? I have some of the fastest in the country you know."

Harry looked to Teddy but he and Draco were already busy examining the cages and their inhabitants. "Perhaps we'll just have a look around first," he told the man.

"You may, Sir but I daresay rather like a wand sometimes it's the owl that will choose you." He laughed at the perplexed look Harry gave him but didn't bother with an explanation. Instead he pulled out a large bag of owl treats and began to feed a small barn owl that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere to land on his shoulder. Harry took that as a dismissal.

"I want one like Lyra," he heard Teddy tell Draco as they watched a large Tawny owl busily smoothing out its feathers.

"Pygmy owls are incredibly rare, Teddy," Draco told him, absent-mindedly ruffling the boys hair. Teddy ducked away with a scowl. He had barely made it far when the screech owl from before made a dive at him again.

"I can't believe you actually send that poor bird out with letters," said Harry stepping up beside Draco. He'd done a once over the second they had stepped in and none of the birds here had the look of a snowy owl. For that, Harry was glad. He had never ended up replacing Hedwig, choosing to use Ministry owls or sending a patronus instead when he needed to.

"What's wrong with Lyra?" Draco asked. He looked deeply affronted.

"She looked like she could barely hold that piece of parchment you sent me, let alone fly around with it."

"Well she's stronger than she looks," sniffed Draco.

Harry was about to protest when he was cut off by a fit of giggles. They both turned to watch Teddy continue to struggle with the owl that had set about trying to peck his ears and nose off.

"Should we help him?" Draco laughed.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I just wish we could film this."

The bird was doing a better job messing up Teddy's hair than neither Draco nor Harry had ever managed to accomplish. In fact the little thing now looked like it was trying to simply pick Teddy up by the hair and fly him up to its perch.

"I want this one!" Teddy finally managed to gasp. "I think it likes me."

Funnily enough as soon as they had herded him into a cage and had handed over fifteen galleons, the owl seemed to settle down. He rested his head against Teddy's hand and began nibbling at his fingers. Teddy's smile was so wide it looked like it might actually be hurting him. He tried to squeeze his fingers as far into the cage as they would go so he could pat the bird inside.

In the end Harry was left carrying the bulk of the school supplies as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. Draco, the completely useless prat had one arm slung around Teddy and the other tucked in his pocket.

"You're an auror Harry, surely those biceps aren't simply for aesthetics," he said smoothly when Harry called him out on it.

Harry just glared at him until the man rolled his eyes and took one of the bags from him. "It continues to astound me that you still haven't worked out how to use a shrinking charm," he complained.

Harry shrugged. "Old habits," he offered, taking one last look back at Diagon Alley. They hadn't burnt the place down after all. It was a start, right?

* * *

Kreacher had cooked all of Teddy's favourites for dinner. The boy had a sweet tooth so that meant minimal dinner and a huge variety of desserts that Andromeda would probably throw a fit about.

Harry figured as Teddy's godfather it was sort of his duty to spoil the boy as much as possible. Besides he was going to Hogwarts and then there would be no more Saturdays together or sleepovers just a letter every now and then if he was lucky. Teddy wasn't exactly big on writing either so Harry wasn't expecting much on that front.

He watched Teddy pile his plate up as high as he could (to Kreacher's delight) and found for the first time a hint of sadness setting in. Hogwarts had been home to Harry, not to mention the best years of his life. He'd found his family there after all. But Teddy already had a home. He had family! He was Harry's family and soon he'd be gone and Harry just could not deal with that right now.

Some of his thoughts must have showed on his face because Draco leaned in when Teddy was busy asking Kreacher about his day. "Are you alright, Harry?" he had whispered and Harry had just taken a deep breath and nodded.

Later while Harry was putting him to bed, Teddy had held Harry's hand and looked up at him with an intensity he didn't know the boy possessed. "Is Draco going to be here tomorrow morning?" he had asked. "I want him to stay Harry, promise me he'll be here in the morning."

Harry didn't know what to say. He just stared at his godson's already half asleep face and could not bring himself to answer.

"Sure, I'll stay," came a voice from the doorway, almost making him jump. Harry frowned as Draco stepped in. He wasn't sure how long the blonde had been standing by the door but they needed to have a conversation about knocking.

Teddy peered around Harry at Draco. "G'night Draco," he said, finally satisfied. He had been fighting so hard to keep his eyes open so he could hear Harry's answer and now he let them flutter shut as he drifted off.

Harry would have stayed longer to watch him but with Draco hovering just by his shoulder it somehow just felt too intimate. Instead he leaned forward brushing the stray hairs from his godson's face and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

When he moved past Draco he tried not to look back. His traitorous eyes did glance back though and what he saw made him want to manually wrench the stupid butterflies from his stomach. Draco's sweet smile was bad enough as he looked fondly down at his cousin but then he leaned in and placed a kiss on Teddy's brow just as Harry had done.

It was just so gentle and yet simple and it had Harry's toes curling into the carpet. He looked away before Draco could catch him staring, clenching his hands into a fist as he took the stairs two at a time.

"Harry, look," said Draco, following him down. "I know I said I would stay but only if it's fine by you. I can always come back tomorrow morning to pick him up."

Harry shook his head. "You promised him you'd stay, if you go home you have to be here when he wakes up."

Draco nodded. "I can do that." He looked around the living room like he was taking it all in for the first time. There was a mixture of awe and something else that Harry couldn't quite place written on his face.

"I redecorated," Harry offered when the silence began to grow too thick.

"I can see that," Draco said softly. He seemed to be speaking more to himself than anyone else. "It's brighter," he said at last. "And you managed to get rid of Walburga."

"Hermione and Ron helped," said Harry with a shrug. "She has contact with one of the very best curse breakers the Ministry is aware of and he helped me with the wallpaper."

Draco nodded. "We never really got around to the wall paper did we?"

"We were busy," Harry said, perhaps a little too quickly. He was not being _defensive _he was merely pointing out the truth. They had never gotten around to fixing the place up because they both had their plates full. By the time Harry got home from auror training, all he wanted was to eat dinner and lounge around with Draco. Meanwhile Draco himself was trying to single handedly rebuild his family's reputation for his Mother's sake even while he worked on his writing. Interior decorating was the last thing on their minds at night.

"It looks good," Draco told him, eyes searing into Harry till he had no choice but to look away.

"It looks better in the daytime with the sunlight coming in," Harry told him, running a hand through his hair nervously.

Draco didn't seem to mind. He had the most peculiar look on as he wordlessly sunk into his favourite armchair, the one closest to the fire. Harry didn't know why he kept the stupid chair. It wasn't like he used it or anything. The thing had once been full of class and majesty but the years had left it slightly lopsided and if not for Kreacher's constant need to clean it would probably be inches deep in dust by now. Still Harry had clung onto it and now Draco was smiling up at him looking so utterly _sated _and Harry really didn't know how to deal with that.

He found himself sinking into his own spot, trying very hard to quell the hammering in his chest.

"So," said Draco, thankfully breaking the silence. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about at dinner tonight?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Draco repositioned himself probably so he could study Harry's face and be sure that he wasn't hiding anything. "You were staring at Teddy like he _frightened _you or something also I'm pretty sure you almost broke that glass you were holding."

"If I tell you that nothing's wrong what are the chances you will believe me and just drop the subject?"

"Null," said Draco leaning back into the couch. "Absolutely no chance whatsoever."

Harry sighed. "Of fucking course," he muttered under his breath. "I guess," he added out loud for Draco's benefit. "It finally hit me that Teddy's going to be at Hogwarts soon."

Draco nodded. "He'll be back for holidays, of course and you will always be welcome at Andromeda's." He hesitated before adding, "and the Manor too."

Harry shook his head. "It's not going to be the same. Teddy-after- there hasn't been a week in the past years that I haven't seen him." He took a long breath, wondering if he should continue. There was so much more to it than the simple fact that Teddy had always been around to break up the monotony that was his life. His dimpled face and easy giggles had gotten Harry through the roughest patches of the past years. "He's the only one that has never felt sorry for me after you-after we broke up. Looking after him was something I could do, something I was _good _at doing. When everyone else was just too busy trying to look after _me_ he was always there, reminding me I had to carry on with my life for his sake." Harry shook his head. "I'm ranting and half of that probably made no sense to you at all. I'm sorry I shouldn't be-"

He broke off when he saw Draco's face. The guy was sitting up again, straight as a board and looking like he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. "Harry," he began, his voice catching. He cleared his throat and started again. " Harry, I am so sorry I put you through that." Harry took a deep breath to steel himself for what he knew was coming. "I know I will never be able to erase what happened. If I could do these last few years over there are so many things I would have changed but all I can do now is be here for you now, if you'll let me."

"It's worth a try," said Harry with a nod. He watched Draco's eyes widen like he had been expecting a fight and was surprised at the lack of resistance. "But I think we should start off as friends and see where it takes us from there."

Draco practically melted. His shoulders slumped and he dropped his gaze to examine the hands on his lap. Harry could see his lips moving like he was counting. It was something his mind healer had suggested and he had in turn taught it to Harry. In fact, Harry still used the technique sometimes when he felt like he had to clear his thoughts.

Finally the searching grey eyes found Harry again. "We were never friends, Harry."

"Exactly!" Harry told him. "We were never friends. It will be something new for us. We can repair our trust and get to know each other again. I think it's the only way forward from here. Draco. We can't go back to the way things were, obviously but _this _we can do."

Harry could practically see the gears turning in Draco's head as he sorted through the proposal. Harry was quite proud of it actually. For something that hadn't exactly been planned (he was just saying the first thing that came to mind) he felt it actually sounded quite reasonable. Even Hermione would have approved.

Finally Draco nodded. He rose out of his chair and presented Harry with his hand. Harry didn't hesitate to take it this time. Draco's hand was warm and strong and confident, far from the hesitant handshake from the last time they had done this. Harry hoped that was some kind of sign.

Draco was just returning to his armchair when something made him stop in his tracks. Harry followed his gaze to the mantle above the fireplace only to find a book resting there that Harry had _definitely _shoved under the coffee table a couple of weeks ago. He had no choice. He was going to have to kill his house elf.

"You read it?" Draco asked, moving to pick it up. He was wearing an odd expression that Harry really didn't want to read into.

"Hermione gave it to me," he offered.

"Did you read it?" Draco asked again.

Harry sighed. "Cover to cover," he huffed. The smile Draco gave him made the smug look that followed worth it.

"Thoughts?" Draco pressed.

"What can I say that all your other _adoring _fans haven't already gushed about?" asked Harry and no, he was absolutely _not _pouting.

Draco shrugged. "I don't care what they think," he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Harry wanted to say that it was incredible and that he couldn't put it down or that he'd fallen asleep reading to Draco's words echoing in his mind. "It was… brave," Harry said instead, watching him closely.

Draco just frowned slightly as he waited, possibly for Harry to say more. When he received nothing but Harry's scrutinising gaze, his lips twitched before he schooled his face back into an aloof mask. "Well, it's getting late," he said, looking up at the big clock. "I'd better-especially if I have to be here when he wakes up…"

"Do you want to use my floo?" Harry asked, gesturing to the fireplace.

Draco shook his head. "No, I think I'd like a bit of a walk tonight," he said, smiling as Harry rose to his feet.

"Hmm," Harry hummed. A walk actually did sound good. He really needed to get back into running again actually. He'd found himself breathing heavily just from bounding up the stairs the other day. "Alright, well today was interesting."

Draco nodded. "Teddy _will _be back as often as he can to see you Harry," he added, taking a small step toward him. Harry found himself waiting for Draco to make it the rest of the way and reach out but he seemed to think better of it. "His home is with you and Andromeda. Teddy loves you and _trust me_ no fancy castle or even magic can take that away."

Harry didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded. He made to lead the way but Draco stopped him. "I know where the door is, Harry. You should get some rest."

It was probably a testament to how utterly drained Harry was that he actually listened without argument.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you like! Thank you for sticking around lovelies :) let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**8 years ago**

_The pain seared through him like it was branding him from the inside out. He was sure his head was about to split open and in fact he may even have welcomed it. Then the pressure vanished as quickly as it had set in, leaving Harry to sink to his feet on the cold marble of the great hall. He knew what was next, it was always the same every single time. Lily Potter, James by her side were closest and then Sirius and Remus with Tonks still clutching his hand even in death. He managed to make it to his feet, stumbling away from the bodies of Colin and Lavender, he steeled himself as he passed Fred, only the shell of the young man he had been. The second he stepped out of the giant wooden doors his scar began to burn again. He couldn't help it, he clenched his fists and dropped to his knees again, screaming like the mad man that he was. _

"Harry!" _called a voice from somewhere in the haze. Someone was gripping his arm, firm but gentle, grounding him as the voice called for him again. Harry sat up straight, shivering and reaching around for the covers. They were pooled at his feet. They wouldn't have been any good anyway since they were probably damp with his sweat. "Harry, you're alright," Draco whispered again and this time Harry felt him shift closer. _

"_I'm up," he managed to rasp. _

_There was a pause before he heard the other man let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin for that," Draco muttered and all of a sudden Harry was being drawn into a firm chest. He turned into the touch instinctively, revelling in the feel of Draco's hands carding through his hair. Closing his eyes, he focused on the steady thrumming of his boyfriend's heart. _

"_Do you want to talk about it, love?" Draco asked. The hands massaging his scalp paused and Harry let out a grunt of indignation. Draco chuckled but obliged and if Harry practically _purred_ leaning even further into him well there was no one else around to hear it. "Was it the same as always?" _

_Harry nodded. He traced patterns against the pale chest he was leaning against, letting his fingers brush ever so lightly against the cool skin. Draco tensed at first before letting out a soft sigh, melting under Harry's touch. He needed this, he needed to _touch _and _feel, _not just Draco's warmth but the life still in him. _

_It had been happening a lot more than usual ever since he'd started accepting the Death Eater jobs. He knew it wasn't fair on Draco. The first time it had happened Draco had tried to wake him up by simply shaking him awake. It ended with Draco slammed against the bedpost, Harry's wand at his throat and a spell on his lips. Ever since then Draco had learned to wake him from afar. He'd rush in as soon as Harry was lucid enough to gather what was going on and then they would lie together. Harry never felt safer than in those moments spent in Draco's arms. Draco would hold him until Harry fell asleep again, listening to the thrum of his heart and when Harry had tried to thank him for it the next day he simply shook his head, jaw set firm and tight. _

_He knew it wasn't fair on Draco, so he tried a Dreamless Sleep potion. _

_When he found out Draco was furious. It had led to one of the biggest rows they had ever had and ended with Draco flinging the vial at the stone fireplace where it shattered. They both cleaned up the mess and Draco apologized later but not before he made Harry promise to never use it again. Harry had another nightmare that night and the night after that and Draco held him through all of it. He was there for the shaking and the muttering and the restless nights when Harry stumbled downstairs to make hot cocoa. _

_Draco didn't have nightmares. Harry had asked him once and Draco had just shrugged it off. In fact just a few years of a decent routine and Draco was no longer the thin, pale, ghost of a man he had once been. He had the hints of stubble and an easy smile. He looked _good _and Harry couldn't help resenting him just a little for it. Draco looked like he had everything together and unfortunately Harry had bought it. _

_In his defense there was nothing of the war ever present on Draco's face save for the knowledge in his eyes (but all of them, every single person who had fought that day had that look about them). No, it was Harry who had the massive lightning bolt scar. Sure, his hair hung down to cover it most of the time but all he had to do was absent-mindedly push it back when he stared at himself in the mirror each morning and there it was. It taunted him, asking him who the hell had given him the right to move on with his life when so many had perished. That was the root of his nightmares after all, wasn't it?_

_Maybe Draco understood or maybe he didn't. Either way when they talked they barely scratched the surface. Draco it seemed preferred to hold him rather than talk and Harry was content to let it pass. In the morning Draco would read him the highlights from the paper as Harry worked the kettle and that would be that. It worked for them._

* * *

**Present**

There was something about childhood that made waking up so much easier. Perhaps it was the promise of a day without responsibility or maybe it was just the cartoons that were always on TV at this ungodly hour.

"What time is it?" Harry groaned, refusing to open his eyes enough to check the clock. The weight on his lower limbs shifted slightly before there were arms shaking him awake again.

"Harry, wake up!" he heard Teddy whisper not so quietly. "I think there's someone downstairs!"

Harry's eyes flew open at that. He gently pushed Teddy off his torso so he could scramble for his wand. "What do you mean, Ted?" he asked, trying to sound calm so he wouldn't alarm the boy.

"I went downstairs to watch TV… I didn't want to wake you but then I was halfway down and I-" he paused and lowered his voice. "I _heard _someone!"

Harry frowned. "It's not Kreacher's day in, is it?"

Teddy shook his head solemnly. "It's Thursday. You have work."

"Wait up here for me, okay?" he told the boy, as he reached for the nearest shirt. "You know what to do if anything happens."

Teddy nodded. He accompanied it with an eye roll usually. This must have really wound him up. Now Harry was a little worried. This wasn't his first home invasion but it had been a long time since the last. Maybe he had gotten slack with the wards. He vowed to fix that up as soon as he got back from work that night.

He padded down the stairs, the cold wooden floors making him curse inwardly. _Carpet_. Why had he never thought of carpet! Avoiding the squeaky stair by habit he paused, listening for any sign of his guest. What sounded like the scrape of glass on marble made him stiffen.

He made it off the last stair and paused by the doorway, wand ready. With one deep breath he stormed into the living room only to find that it was completely empty, just how he had left it last night. Frowning, Harry was about turn back to find Teddy when he felt the unmistakable point of a wand right between his shoulder blades. It travelled slowly up to settle just by the nape of his neck.

Taking a deep breath to brace himself, Harry ducked, spinning and kicking at his home invader's legs. They gave way even as Harry found his feet and made a move for the hand that was still clutching the wand. He wrenched it away and stepped away from the man slumped on the floor.

"What the hell was that for, Potter?" groaned the tangle of limbs that was trying to sit upright.

"Draco?" Harry asked just staring at the guy.

"Yes, are you just going to stand there and gawk at me?" Draco scowled. Apparently he was still a sore loser. Harry grinned, giving him a hand up. At least some things didn't have to change. He tried to ignore the way the close proximity already had his breath hitching.

"A little unnecessary, don't you think?" he asked, taking a thankful step back as he let Draco examine himself for injury.

Draco huffed. "Teddy!" he called up the stairs. There was a scrambling sound and then Teddy, doubling over with laughter made his way down. "You are to delete that video from your phone this instant," Draco informed him, sounding more posh than usual in his irritation. He held out his hand. "Or better yet, _I'll _do it for you."

Teddy pouted. "But it was so good! Harry just swung around and-" He ducked and did a sweeping kick to demonstrate which just seemed to rile Draco up even more.

"Wait," said Harry, still utterly confused. "You two planned this entire thing?"

Teddy beamed up at him. "Draco thought he could beat you."

"Teddy thought I couldn't," said Draco bitterly.

"And I was right," Teddy finished with a triumphant smile.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to wake me up at-" Harry looked around for the clock and had to hold back a howl of disbelief. "It isn't even seven yet!"

Draco snorted. "I figured I'd have an advantage in the morning. Don't worry I made you coffee," he added, heading for the kitchen. "And Teddy doesn't get maple syrup on his pancakes till he deletes that video."

"No fair!" Teddy cried chasing after him. "That wasn't part of our deal!"

Harry followed them, still with many unanswered questions. He didn't complain when Draco pressed a warm cup into his hands. The blonde, frowned down at it doubtfully though. "I sort of went with experience on the coffee so if you need more sugar or something…"

Harry took a sip and struggled not to let out a filthy moan. "It's perfect, thanks," he added belatedly. Draco gave him the kind of smile that had Harry digging his fingers into the countertop.

"The paper hasn't arrived yet by the way," Draco added, thankfully turning to check on the stovetop. "You should get that looked at. Ours is usually at the Manor by six."

"Oh, don't worry, it doesn't arrive till eight which is when I usually wake up…" Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry just shrugged. "I'm more of a night time person."

"I know," said Draco so quietly Harry barely caught it. "You wouldn't happen to have chocolate chips, would you?"

Teddy's eyes widened and he immediately jumped off the counter top. "We do!" Of course he knew exactly where Harry had hidden them. Their last attempt at making chocolate chip cookies had ended with far more chocolate than cookie.

"I wanna make mine," Teddy announced, re-emerging from the cupboard with box in hand. Kreacher was a traitor and Harry was going to have some strong words with him in the near future.

Draco moved aside so Teddy could drop in far too many chocolate chips into the batter. "Not a word of this to your grandmother, do you understand?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded solemnly. "Good and if she asks we had blueberry pancakes. She can be very scary," he explained when Draco gave him a look.

Draco nodded in understanding. "That she can be."

They watched as Teddy, brows furrowed in concentration began to pour the first of the batter. It wasn't a bad start, Harry had to admit, he had actually been holding his breath. A few minutes in though and… well Harry didn't want to say a _disaster _but whatever it was, it did not resemble a pancake at all. Teddy wrinkled his nose. "I don't like making pancakes," he told them. "I like eating them."

Draco chuckled. "I'll do the next one."

Teddy shrugged. "I'll get the maple syrup ready."

"Did you delete the video?"

"Harry said I could have maple syrup," Teddy insisted, looking pointedly over at him. Draco glanced up from the perfectly round pancake he had cooking in front of him.

"I want no part in this," Harry told them with a shrug. "But I think Ron would be rather interested in that video."

"Oh he would be," Draco huffed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on," said Draco, neatly placing the pancake on Teddy's plate before pouring out more batter. "Weasley has had it in for me since the day we met."

"Nonsense, you two would play chess together all the time. Hermione and I would leave you for hours at a time some days. Don't even get me started on those stupid reality shows."

Draco frowned. "They weren't _that _bad."

"They were rip-offs of the muggle ones and to be honest they were actually even worse," Harry informed him.

"At least we didn't watch _soaps_!"

"There is nothing wrong with the occasional soap," Harry insisted. Staring down into his empty cup.

"Ah, yes," said Draco, handing him the next plate. "Occasional being the operative term here I suppose."

"You used to watch Jeremy Kyle _religiously_!"

Draco shrugged. "The man made a career out of telling people how messed up their lives are. Its kind of genius."

"He's a judgmental prick!"

"We used to watch him for hours. Together."

He did have a point. In Harry's defense there was hardly anything else to watch at 3am other than Jeremy Kyle repeats and infomercials. Frankly he preferred the infomercials.

"Who's Jeremy Kyle?" asked Teddy finally piping up. Harry had forgotten he was there. He had been so silent as he sat perched on the counter top, watching their conversation with interest. It dawned on Harry that perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Perhaps giving the kid hope would just mess him even more if Draco- He made himself to drop the thought before it could take hold.

Instead he forced a smile. "Your cousin Draco in a few years, probably."

Draco nodded solemnly. "Rich, famous and still charming."

Harry almost choked on his pancake. "_Charming_!" He bit back the other words he would have used because the last thing he needed was for Teddy to go home with excess sugar and new vocabulary.

"Well _I _don't want to be famous," Teddy told them, thoughtfully. "Unless it's for Quidditch. I want to fly on a dragon."

"Changed your mind about the aurors, have you?" Draco asked, finally piling on his own plate of pancakes. "That was all you could talk about when you came to visit me a few years ago."

Teddy wrinkled his nose. "Harry took me to his office last year. His desk was full of all this paper and there was so much writing."

Harry laughed. Apparently his trip had been a success. The last thing he wanted was to have Ted grow up with that same romanticized view of aurors every wizarding kid seemed to have. He didn't exactly have a problem with Ted joining the force but he wanted the boy to at least have the chance to explore the rest of the world first. A chance Harry had never received.

"Speaking of which," said Draco with a smile that gave Harry the distinct impression that the man knew exactly what his agenda had been. "I can only imagine what your desk will look like after your day off, yesterday."

Harry shrugged. "I'll just slip a few folders onto Ron's and maybe Owen's as well. They won't notice."

"And you won't stay too late?"

"Merlin, you sound like Hermione," said Harry, waving him off. "Ted, do you mind if Draco takes you home? I might need to head in early today."

Ted shrugged. "S'fine."

"Alright, I'd better get ready for work then," Harry announced. He looked down at his pyjama bottoms that he still had on and debated how much trouble he would be in if he showed up to work in them. He'd be stuck in his office all day and it's not like he was going to work at that place for long anyway…

"I'll clear up," Draco told him, "Just leave it at the sink." Draco had always had a thing about the housework. Back when they were living together he used to insist on doing them the muggle way. Apparently it was somehow satisfying. Harry had discovered exactly what he had meant in the years that followed.

"Sure," he said, placing his dishes in the sink and stealing a piece of Teddy's pancake on his way out. Teddy scowled but he was already eyeing Draco's plate so he didn't bother to complain.

Harry was nearing the doorway when he heard Teddy whisper. "I'm glad you stayed." He swallowed and forced himself to keep moving. Hope could be nasty when it was false and he had the feeling he'd just filled his godson with just that.

* * *

At precisely five o'clock a sharp knock at the door pulled Harry from the outline for a raid he was reading through. The head of Owen Peters appeared at the doorway before the man marched into the office, taking his place by Ron's empty desk with his arms crossed. "It's five," he said pointedly.

"I just have a couple more to get through today," said Harry, staring glumly at the pile next to him that had more than just a couple of folders stacked.

"They'll be here tomorrow, mate," Owen told him. "No wonder you've got that beer gut setting in. _Merlin_, does Robards ever let you out?"

"We had that case together not long ago," Harry shrugged. He knew the battle was lost. Owen wouldn't leave him be.

Owen snorted. "Since then I have had five different investigations, one of which is still ongoing."

"Now you're just showing off," Harry threw back half-heartedly. He packed away his quill, belatedly shoving a few folders into his bag as well so he could work at home. Technically that would be a security breach but they weren't any of the truly high-profile ones anyway.

"You need to be more hard on the guy," Owens insisted. "Demand fieldwork and if he says no, tell him where he can shove it and walk out of here in a hail of gunfire."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That'll be the day."

"I'd love to help."

"Of course you would."

Harry wasn't used to leaving this early but apparently it was the peak time for ministry employees to head home. The place was packed and the line to the floo was massive. Thank Merlin he usually stayed later. He couldn't imagine dealing with this on a regular basis.

As they waited he realized that he didn't actually regret letting slip to Owen that he wanted to go for a run that night. It was nice having company. The guy had pounced on the idea immediately and somehow managed to turn Harry's nighttime escape into a much earlier one. At least this way he could avoid Ron who was due back from a call-out any time now.

Ron would just question him ceaselessly on his day off and he'd look all proud and approving and Harry really couldn't handle that right now. And then Harry would inevitably mention that he spent the majority of that day with Draco and Ron would probably fly off the handle. It was a subject they had so far been able to ignore since the awards debacle and Harry hoped that they could keep it that way. Although come to think about it, he wouldn't mind some advice around about now. He would definitely have to concoct another plan to get Hermione alone.

"You okay?" Owen asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Harry nodded. They had finally reached the front of the line and people were starting to grumble when he took his time stepping into the fireplace. He shot an apologetic look back at them as he spoke the words to get home.

Harry had barely stepped out of his fireplace before Owen arrived. "Nice place," he said, stepping out after Harry and looking around with approval. It did fill Harry with a sort of pride knowing he had fixed it all up himself and he let himself bask in it.

"You should have seen it when I first moved in," he said with a smile. It had been the most depressing reminder of all that he had lost and Harry had almost decided to move out immediately. Sirius had left it for him though and it had been his job to turn this place into a home. Somewhere along the way he felt like it had worked.

He left Owen, who was already dressed in shorts and a t-shirt to wander around the living room, examining the ancient architecture of the Black's ancestral home with some kind of odd fascination. Upstairs Harry found his own kit resting near the back of his wardrobe. He was ashamed to admit that his running gear had not been touched in weeks. When he tried them on sheepishly the shirt seemed just a little too small and he couldn't even blame it on muscle mass because he hadn't exactly been lifting weights. He frowned down at his torso, examining it closely in the mirror. Flexing then sucking in, he stared his reflection down until he was positive that Owen was wrong and that he did not have a beer gut setting in already.

As soon as they made it out of his wards Harry apparated them to the little park he liked running in. It was close to Grimmauld Place and sometimes he even walked there. The muggles avoided the place for some reason. Probably because the rusty old swing set in the middle looked like it was one screw away from falling apart completely. Or maybe it was ladder to the slide had most of its rungs missing. Whatever the reason, the place was usually deserted and the perfect location to find his inner peace.

Harry barely had the chance to recover from the apparition when Owen took off from beside him, speeding away like he'd been planning this move all along. He probably had.

"Merlin, have you ever heard of a warm-up?" Harry called after him.

He took the loud guffaw he received in return as a negative. If the guy pulled a muscle Harry refused to be held responsible. By the time he had finished his stretches, Owen had almost finished a lap like the show-off that he was. Harry joined him for the next one and they soon settled into an easy pace.

It wasn't quite the same feeling as flying but the exhilaration was still there. He had always been good at running. He _had _to be considering he was the smallest boy in his class for most of his primary school years. Also he was Dudley Dursley's favourite plaything so that didn't help either.

They picked up the pace after the first lap and Harry let himself focus solely on the sound of their legs hitting the ground and keeping his breathing steady. It was this feeling of being completely disconnected from the world that he had always loved about running.

The time eased by fairly quickly, he found. Beside him Owen barely looked like he was breaking a sweat even though he had done a lap before him. Harry convinced himself it was the guy's longer legs. Unfortunately he couldn't keep that up for very long and soon he felt his own breath start to come in more raggedly.

His companion grinned at him and winked. "Need a break do we, Potter?" Harry just drove in harder and pushed himself into a sprint for their last lap. It had been a decent half hour, he found once he slowed enough to check his watch. Considering he hadn't run in months it was a pretty solid effort.

"Not bad," said Owen, jogging up to where Harry was lying on the grass beside his drink bottle. "I did lap you right at the start though."

"It's been a while," Harry offered.

Owen laughed, dropping to the ground by him. "We can work on it then. So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to take wild guesses till you break and tell me?"

Harry pursed his lips. He'd been told several times that he didn't exactly have the most inconspicuous thinking face and it had probably given him away. "I'd actually like to see you guess."

Owen sighed. "If I must," he drawled, turning to face Harry. "Your cat just died and on top of that you're considering a career change because you've rekindled your passion for Broadway." Harry gaped at him, not because of the ridiculousness of the idea but more because his words actually hit close to home. The letter he still hadn't sent to Robards came to mind but he pushed it away. "Definitely a midlife crisis," Owen added.

Harry frowned. "I'm not _that _old. It's not a midlife crisis until you're at least forty these days."

"Mate, there are teenagers who believe they are having a midlife crisis because their favourite band broke up."

Harry snorted. "Well in that case I must have had mine at eleven." He took a deep breath, wondering if he really was going to explain this to his fellow auror. He could really do with advice from someone who wasn't speaking solely out of anger or even a need to protect him. On the other hand he had only known the guy for barely a month.

His internal dilemma must have been written on his face because Owen was watching him curiously. "Is this about Malfoy?" he asked at last. He rolled his eyes when Harry looked surprised. "Oh come on, it was all over the papers.

"I thought you didn't read the gossip column."

"Apparently any mention of Auror Potter's love life snags the front page," Owens retorted.

"Touché," Harry sighed. "How much do you know?"

Owen shrugged. "You dated ages but broke up when he moved to France. Although I'm not quite sure if it was to join some sort of Harry Potter assassination Mob or because he eloped with a lover, leaving you heartbroken."

"I have no idea where they come up with these stories but the truth is far less interesting unfortunately." Harry made to stand and found Owen following. "We had a fight. He left. I didn't follow. Time passed and then he reappeared with a best-selling novel."

"Something tells me there is more to it than that," said Owens, falling into step beside him.

So Harry found himself explaining in broad terms the gist of what had happened. Owen nodded along, asking questions here and there but for the most part just took it all in. It was strange watching the other man's face change as Harry walked him through his relationship with Draco. He found himself wishing he could somehow see it through Owen's eyes. It might make it a whole lot easier to figure out what the hell he was meant to do.

By the end of it though he felt an odd sense of freedom, like it wasn't his burden anymore. The ball was in Owen's park now. He had left the other man sorting through everything Harry had piled on him.

Owen took his time and Harry figured he just didn't know what to say. They walked in silence for a while, watching the purpling sky as it darkened even further. Just as Harry was considering apologizing for laying all of that on him, the auror finally spoke. "Is he worth it?" he asked, catching Harry's eye. "I mean the way you described it, seemed like he left you utterly miserable. Is he worth the risk at all?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I mean I had fun yesterday and it was so comfortable and it's what I've wanted for so long but I need to think about _Teddy_, now, not just myself. He probably thinks we're getting back together."

"And how does he feel about that?"

"He's thrilled. But if Draco leaves again it's going to be so hard for him-"

"You keep saying he's going to leave but have you thought of what could happen if he doesn't?" asked Owen thoughtfully.

Harry shook his head. He hadn't really thought that far ahead if he was being honest. In his mind this only ended one way. Draco was going to leave again and Harry was going to be sad but not like before because this time he knew that he could learn to live without the guy. Soon he'd get a dog instead, maybe two or three and well that was that. Owen apparently seemed to have guessed where his train of thought had led. "You're not going to be alone forever, Harry."

"I tried dating," Harry shrugged. "I could never see myself with any of them. Then all just ended up disappointed in the end so I stopped that altogether."

"But you see yourself with _him_?"

Harry was silent. "Okay look at it this way," said Owen, running a hand through his hair. It stuck up at odd angles in sweaty spikes. "If you had the chance to obliviate this guy from your memory, would you?"

Harry snorted. "It's not that simple, Owen," he said. "I've known him a long time. Most of my life, in fact I think I-yeah I met him before I even met Ron." Frowning down at the dirt Harry realized that it was technically true.

"Just humor me."

"Alright," Harry sighed. He toyed with the idea of brushing it off with some halfhearted joke but he had nothing to lose really if he admitted it. "Sometimes I think it would make life easier." _But I'd never be able to do it. _"There's a muggle movie like that, I'm not sure if you've heard of it. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind."

Owen nodded. "Yeah, an ex-girlfriend, she was muggle-born, made me sit through the entire thing. She was sobbing at one point."

"And you weren't?"

The way Owen hesitated before answering gave him away. "I didn't cry," he muttered.

"Sure you didn't," Harry smirked.

"Hey, I thought we were talking about your issues," Owen said snippily.

Harry grimaced. "Fine, you got me. Of fucking course I wouldn't obliviate myself." He tried not to sound bitter as he kicked at a stone in his path. "It wasn't perfect but he was the best relationship I've had. Some of the best years of my life – I couldn't give that up."

"So it was worth it then?" Owen pressed.

Harry astutely glared at the ground. "You wouldn't be asking me that if you had met me the year after he left."

Owen frowned. "So it's true then," he muttered, more to himself than to Harry. "You really don't remember."

"Remember what?" Harry asked, trying his best to sound patient. The initial high from the run was starting to wear off though and he probably failed miserably. The dull throbbing in every single muscle spoke of months of neglecting his fitness.

"You were one of the aurors assigned to my team during training, I think in my second year."

Harry blinked. He could barely remember those years he had been in charge of the recruits. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Robards had figured it was safer than having him out on the field. He had been a shell of a person back then and coupled with his occasional self-destructive tendencies he had been a menace.

Actually it was a terrible idea as they soon found out. Robards began to receive complaints about how he was almost running the trainees into the ground. The truth was Harry had been angry and blinded by it.

"I am so sorry," Harry managed to get out. "I'm glad you're still here and I didn't break you completely!"

Owen laughed. "An 80% drop-out rate that year. It was a record apparently and one that is still unmatched." He waggled his eyebrows until Harry's grimace lifted into a weak smile. "Even old Donbraithe couldn't do it."

Harry groaned. "Those poor trainees."

"No, don't sweat it," Owen shrugged. "They weren't cut out for the job anyway." He slapped Harry on the back. "Cheer up, mate. I'm here, aren't I? I'm just glad I managed to stick around long enough to learn that Harry Potter isn't a complete tosser after all. Those other poor misinformed souls however…"

Harry gave him a shove. "Arsehole."

Owen just cackled and shoved him in return. "So, you going to take him back then?"

"Who?" asked Harry just to be difficult.

"Malfoy."

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered it."

"But?"

"But I want to be sure this time."

"When have you ever been sure about anything you've done?" asked Owen. "I heard you were an action first, think later kind of guy."

"It's different-things are different now. I need to be sure," Harry insisted.

"Suit yourself, mate," Owen shrugged. "I'm just your friendly life advisor remember." He paused, face brightening up in wonder. "I could get _paid_!"

Harry laughed. "Seriously though, thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"Listening and the life advice."

"Thank me when you actually follow it," said Owen with a smile. "Look, I'm usually all for leaps of faith but I get it, you need time. Take it slow with the guy. See where it takes you. You've been through it before right? At least now you'll know what to look for if it gets rotten. You wouldn't have lasted in the Auror force for ten years if you didn't learn from your mistakes."

"Maybe I will have to hire you," Harry laughed. "You're right though. I won't be going in blind this time and I won't make the same mistakes."

"Plus you'll have me here to whack you over the head and call you out when you're being an idiot."

Harry gave him a shove, dodging easily when Owen tried to return it. Harry had the distinct feeling that once again he'd been exceptionally lucky in the friends he made. How he had managed to stumble upon people like Ron and Hermione and Neville and Ginny and Luna among others was beyond him. As long as he had them, he could eventually get through anything. That much he could be certain about.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay guys, my laptop just decided to stop functioning and it took a good two weeks to fix. Back on track now though. Let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

There was something about squeezing around a too small table with a group of your closest mates and an abundance of alcohol. Harry knew he was grinning like an idiot but he was also well on his way to being fairly drunk and could not care less. Despite their dwindling numbers (Ginny was ill and Dean had family visiting) it was gearing up to be a pretty decent night.

Sure it had been a rocky start. Hermione, bless her soul had decided to invite Draco (after consulting Harry many, many times in the days prior to make sure it was alright of course). The second the guy had stepped into the bar, dressed immaculately as usual, they each fell silent, one at a time. Harry was the last to turn from where he was sitting with his back to the fireplace.

When Draco made his way over, Neville seemed to be the only one capable of moving. He brought the man a chair from a nearby table, clearing his throat pointedly at Seamus till he groaned and shuffled closer to Harry to make more room. Hermione was all big smiles and small talk of course and Draco politely greeted each of them in turn.

Harry hadn't miss the way his friends watched him closely to gage his reaction. He felt a rush of affection for them actually because if he had so much as breathed the words he was certain they would all have flipped the table and drawn their wands. "Hey," Harry had greeted instead with a smile, feeling the tension slowly start to ebb. "Glad you could make it."

Draco returned his smile, albeit gratefully before turning to Hermione. "Thank you for inviting me out, Hermione."

And that was that. The conversation resumed and soon Draco was laughing with the rest of them. Honestly it was kind of unnerving actually. Harry glared at his glass trying to figure out exactly what that funny twisting in his gut was. Actually perhaps he just needed to puke.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Parvati asked giving him a little nudge from beside him. She pushed a glass of water towards him which he accepted gratefully as Ron recounted a very much exaggerated story of his last raid.

"I call bullshit," Draco announced. "That is complete tosh. There is no way the aurors would have let you go anywhere near a site like that. Aren't you bound by legalities and ethics?"

Ron shrugged. "Don't ask me. Harry's the big man that signs off on all our cases." Harry was confused at first when his friend looked to him pointedly. "You remember this one, don't you?"

They were all staring at him now and Harry could feel his face heating up. "Er yeah, I remember."

Satisfied, Ron turned back to Draco. "See? I'd never lie."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him like he was trying to determine if there was a veiled threat there. One look at Ron and Harry knew that there definitely was. At this point reaching for his glass had become more of a reflex. He downed what was left of the drink and left the steering of conversation to Hermione and Luna instead.

"You better ease up with the next one, mate," Seamus slurred, nudging him so hard he ended up knocking into Parvati. "We actually want you to get in this time."

"M'fine," Harry informed him, nudging him right back. "Not even drunk a little bit."

"I know, I know," Seamus told him, taking a sip from his own drink. "But with Dean out you have to wingman for me tonight. You can't do that if you can barely stand now can you?"

Harry noticed Hermione watching him closely from across the table. She was wearing that little frown that spoke of disapproval. He wasn't surprised. She had never been a big fan of the clubbing scene. Neither had Ron who only ever accompanied Dean, Seamus and Harry on the odd occasion.

When he caught her eye her frown only deepened. Harry didn't care though. He was going to make sure he had fun tonight and if that meant sticking to coke and water for a while, so be it. What really bugged him though was the way Draco was watching him. It was with an intensity so strong Harry was sure Seamus would have felt it.

When Harry caught his eye Draco gave him a small smile. "Muggle?" he asked.

"Muggle," Seamus informed him. "The Wizarding ones are boring. Besides Harry sticks out like a sore thumb in those places."

"Hey, I can't help it!" Harry sniffed. "And those glamours are hard to keep on when you're smashed."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "We were barely in one for five minutes before word got out that Harry was here. They pushed right past Dean and I to get to him."

"It was a stupid club anyway," Harry insisted. He had left that place with lipstick stains and an abundance of phone numbers. Dean and Seamus had left with bruises and they had never let him live it down.

Draco grinned, his eyes following Harry again. Actually Harry got the distinct feeling they were doing that slightly unfocused thing they often did when Draco had a little bit much to drink.

"I think I'll head to the loo," Draco announced before Harry could ask him if he was alright. He finished the rest of the drink and stood up, wavering just a little bit before seeming to recollect his bearings. If Harry watched him leave it was only to make sure the guy made it to the men's room.

"He's not coming with us, is he?" Seamus demanded the second he was out of earshot.

"I doubt he'll make it," laughed Parvati. "Have you seen the state of him?"

Neville sighed. "It still feels odd having him around." He paused, catching Harry's gaze. "Sorry, Harry I know it must be stranger for you…"

Harry shrugged. "I've had time to get used to it. We're _friends_ now, whatever that means." He looked around at their skeptical faces and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, weirder things have happened."

"You were never friends, mate," Seamus informed him. "You rushed from arch enemies to boyfriends before any of us could even blink."

"I know," said Harry, resting his head on his hands as he stared into his glass. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could actually make it shatter. That could come in handy some day.

"What is that bastard up to now?" Ron demanded, making them all turn to follow his gaze. Draco was leaning by the bar with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and making wild gestures at the bartender with the other one.

Harry groaned, turning back to the glass and to his desperate attempt at shattering it. From their table they could hear raised voices but it was impossible to make out what was being said.

"We should have invited him sooner!" declared Parvati. "This kind of entertainment is hard to come by these days." She pulled an amused Luna up by the arm and the two made their way over to the bar. A red-faced Ron followed soon after.

"Well this took an interesting turn," said Neville, craning to see what was happening.

Hermione sighed. "You know I was going to join you guys at the club tonight but I might just be escorting my drunk husband home instead."

"Well," said Harry finally lifting his head up to face his friends. "You did marry him."

"He has a point," said Neville. "But I do feel sorry for whichever poor soul has to take Draco back."

Harry flinched. "I can't. We-" He turned to Seamus pleadingly.

"Oi, don't look at me 'arry," he cried. "I'd rather shove my head in a cage full of pixies. We're still going out after anyway."

"And just like that, I became the poor soul who has to take Draco back," grumbled Neville, standing up.

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks," he said joining him so they could get a closer look at what was happening.

"It's not my fault she didn't know what fire whiskey was!" Draco was telling Luna. "They don't even have treacle tart here!"

"Well it _is _a bar, Draco," giggled Parvati. Apparently they had managed to pry him away from the bar tender who was still shooting them disapproving looks. It was a wonder she hadn't kicked him out yet.

"Back in France they used to have desserts at the bar I used to go to," Draco insisted. "The best pastries… _ever_. Or maybe that was just 'cause I was drunk. But they had them! Desserts and now I need _tarts_."

"I'm sure he would appreciate just the flowers," Luna assured him. "They are lovely."

Draco grinned. "Thanks," he said in what was supposed to be a whisper for just the girls. "I made them just now."

"If you were so happy," slurred Ron, suddenly lurching forward. Harry managed to catch him in time before he knocked over both the bar stool in front of him and his drink on the counter. "If you were so happy with your French bars and your pastries, why did you come back?"

"Ron-" Harry began but Ron just swung an arm around his shoulder and put a finger to Harry's lips to silence him. Draco frowned between them, face a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Shh mate," Ron continued to whisper (again, rather loudly) into Harry's ear. "I have your back."

"I m'ssed him," Draco said, sounding just a little bit like a petulant child. "I missed you, Harry," he added again, catching Harry's eye with a pleading look. Apparently this was the point he was expected to intervene. Harry had no idea how he was supposed to accomplish that so he just looked away, tightening his grip on Ron instead. His best friend had unsurprisingly gone from lanky to well built over the course of his auror career and it was taking everything in Harry to hold him somewhat upright.

"No," Ron snarled. "You came back because you were fucking miserable without him and so you figured you should make him just as miserable as you were."

"That's not true, Harry, tell him-"

"Yer _blind _if you think any of us wan' you here, Malfoy," Ron growled, taking a shaky step forward. Harry gripped him tighter. "We've moved on. Haven't we 'arry?"

Harry was thankfully saved from answering when Ron who was practically draped around him was forcefully jerked away. "_Ronald_," Hermione snapped. "We're leaving. _Now_." She pulled him with an ease that Harry found quite remarkable given that just a minute ago he had been struggling under Ron's weight. That woman never ceased to amaze him.

He turned back to Draco, watching the colour drain from his face as the flowers he held hung limply by his side. There was a part of him that wanted to say _something_ to take away that broken look but he knew it just wasn't his place. Not right now.

He let Neville push past him and take the flowers from Draco's hand. "I think it's time we get you home as well, mate."

Draco frowned, looking past Neville. "Harry?"

Harry just shrugged. "Let Neville take you home."

Neville nodded, pursing his lips and studying Draco again. "Actually with the state you're in are you sure you want to go home? I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind _too_ much if you stayed at ours." He paused. "Actually yeah she may still hex you in your sleep."

"I'll go home," said Draco dejectedly. With a short nod to Harry that still looked kind of pleading, he went back to their table to collect his jacket.

Neville offered Harry the flowers he was holding but Harry just shook his head.

"We're still heading out, aren't we?" Seamus said from behind him.

"I think I may need a decent night out as well, after this," Parvati sighed.

Harry just nodded.

* * *

Kreacher, bless his elvish soul had silently left a vial of his hangover concoction, some water and a still steaming cup of coffee on his night stand at some point during the early hours of the morning. Although given that it was already eleven perhaps it hadn't been that early. Either way Harry gratefully downed the entire vial, shuddering at the taste. The relief from the dull throbbing in his head made it worth it though.

"Master Harry is wanting breakfast?" Kreacher asked as soon as he saw Harry making his way downstairs, coffee still in hand.

"Yes please," Harry smiled. "And thank you, I know I must have made quite a racket last night. Actually I don't quite remember, did you put me in a body bind or was that just a dream?"

"Kreacher was worried the muggles would hear," said the old elf, looking guiltily down at his feet before peering up at Harry again. "Kreacher meant Harry no harm. Really."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, I did deserve it, didn't I?" Kreacher didn't say anything, just blinked up at him so Harry took that as a yes.

It had been a pretty good night. One of the first in a long time where the DJ had actually been half decent and they had made the most of it, electing to spend most of the night on the dance floor. Harry fulfilled his wingman duties rather well if he said so himself but by the end Seamus had steadily drank himself into quite a state.

It took both Parvati and Luna to haul him away from the place and they agreed to escort him home as well. Meanwhile Harry who had been judged competent enough to catch a train home by the girls was left stumbling back to Grimmauld. He remembered barely feeling the chill at all as he sang to himself.

In retrospect perhaps he had ended up singing to the entire street. Maybe that was what led Kreacher to his drastic measures. Actually no, he also vaguely remembered running into his neighbour's bin. He might even have hexed it after abusing it with his fists first of course. Merlin, he was glad his neighbours were barely ever around.

As he picked at his breakfast and worked on piecing together as much as he could of the night before, flames began to dance in his fireplace. Ron peered in, face set in a small frown. "Harry? You up mate? _Yes_, 'Mione, I'm _trying_ but it's hardly my fault that _some _people are Merlin forbid allowed to sleep _in_ every now and again." There was a pause. "I _know_ he doesn't have kids to look after but I just think that _one_-" Harry couldn't quite make out what Hermione was saying in the background but it had Ron grinding his teeth.

"I'm here," Harry said at last, stepping into the living room with a toothy smile that he just knew would get his friend even more worked up.

"_Finally!_ She won't stop until I apologize to you," Ron whispered, looking behind cautiously. Even Harry half expected Hermione to jump out of the flames as Ron coughed once and raised his voice. "Apparently I was rude and childish last night and I am sorry for my actions and what I said." He paused, sneaking another look behind him before lowering his voice again. "But I meant every single bit of it."

Harry snorted. "As far as apologies go that was rubbish. Besides, I'm not even the one you should be saying sorry to."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "If you think that I am going to ask for forgiveness from that nasty, spineless _prat_, you are-"

"_Ron!_"

"Bloody _hell_, Hermione you were in the other room! How did you even-" He paused, listening to something Harry couldn't catch. "Hermione says hi by the way and Rose wants to know when you're going to visit."

Harry smiled. "Tell Rose I miss her and maybe we can go flying this weekend."

"Uncle _Harry_!" a voice cried out in the background. Soon Ron was pulled away and Rose appeared with a wide smile, Hugo next to her looking more curious than anything. He couldn't speak yet but that didn't stop him from babbling and gurgling at a mile per minute.

"Hey Princess."

"M' not a Princess anymore," Rose informed him. "Didn't Daddy tell you? I'm a Pirate now! You can call me Captain Rose and- and this is my First Mate, Hugo Blackbeard. Except Mom won't let me draw him a beard." She gave him that wide-eyed look that he had never managed to resist. "Can you ask Mom for me? Maybe she'll listen to you."

Harry laughed. "Aye, aye Captain," he said with a mock salute. "Your brother would look marrr'velous with a beard."

Rose nodded her approval and even Hugo made an affirmative noise beside her. "Uncle George is going to make us a ship that can _fly _like a broom!" she added suddenly with a squeal of delight.

"He most certainly is _not_," Ron grumbled. "Brooms are bad enough. The last thing you need is another broken arm."

Rose looked guiltily over at Harry. "Can you ask Daddy about the ship as well?" she whispered.

"Oi, I heard that," said Ron and all of a sudden Rose had disappeared from the fire leaving just Hugo peering in with a delighted laugh. Harry could hear Rose giggling wildly in the background, presumably being tickled senseless by her father. Finally after a couple minutes of squabbling Ron reappeared, scooping Hugo into his arms.

"Sorry mate, I need to go give this little monster a bath. Hope the hangover wasn't too rough."

"Kreacher gave me some of his potion," Harry explained.

Ron frowned. "Hermione wouldn't let me take anything except one of those muggle pills and water because apparently I _deserve_ the hang over. At least Malfoy will be suffering just as badly as I am though." There must have been something in Harry's face because Ron's eyes widened. "_No_!" he said, apparently trying to sound threatening. It failed mainly because of the amused two-year-old he held in his arms. "You are not going to give him that potion, Harry, _no_! Hermione! Tell him!"

Hermione's face appeared behind her husband. "I think it's a brilliant idea actually." She frowned as Ron started to splutter indignantly. "Language."

With one last murderous look, Ron disappeared. Harry could still hear him grumbling as he went. "Don't mind him," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. "You can fill us in on the rest of your night at dinner. Rose has been begging to see you."

Harry laughed. "Sure thing."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy answered his floo call almost immediately. Harry felt just a little bit guilty for not visiting her more often. There was a time where he felt she was the only one who understood his grief. He loved his friends, he really did but the attention they paid him was a little bit overwhelming sometimes.

Besides, it had been nice to have someone who needed looking after for a change. Everyone else used to watch him like hawks, waiting to intervene and coddle him the second he looked like he needed it. With Narcissa he would sit down with her and make her tea and then they would while away their time just accepting each other's presence.

After a while Harry began to bring board games over, the muggle ones and soon it became a tradition of sorts. A couple times a month he would show up, sometimes with Teddy and they would all play.

"Good afternoon, Harry," she smiled when the house elf who had escorted him from the floo, (a new one by the looks of it, Blinky must have finally decided to take that trip around the world she had been planning the last time Harry was here) let him step into the parlour.

"Hi," Harry said, hovering in the doorway.

"Do take a seat," said Narcissa, gesturing to one of the elegant chairs beside her. She must have seen how relieved Harry was when he rushed towards it because she looked quite amused. "I trust you had a good night?"

"It was definitely something," Harry told her somewhat sheepishly. "Actually I was wondering if Draco was up. I brought him this." He placed the vial he had been clutching down on the small table between them. "It does wonders for hangovers and well after last night…"

"Yes, he was in quite a state when he finally made it home," Narcissa told him, face unreadable.

"I am so sorry, if he woke you-"

Narcissa smiled. "Don't be. It is his fault after all for drinking more than he could handle. But do thank Neville for me," she added. "It was so kind of him to see my son home."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

He must have looked like he was looking for an escape because suddenly Narcissa leaned forward. "Now that I finally have you here again, Harry, how about we finish that game we started when you were here last. Draco is just having a shower, I'm sure he won't be too much longer."

Harry nodded. He could barely remember the last time he was here. It had been a few months definitely. "Sure, that sounds great."

Narcissa smiled warmly. Despite everything else it seemed the years could not rob her of that regal beauty, Harry mused. "Wonderful, I shall fetch the cards."

"Oh," Harry said jumping up before she could move. "I can grab them. Um-" he ran a hand through his hair, realizing that _they _could be anywhere. "Are they still in the study or…?"

Narcissa nodded. "First door on the left. They should be on the desk."

The study looked like it had suffered a few natural disasters and was now blanketed in paper. Narcissa had always kept the place immaculate. In fact Harry had thought she never used it at all until he had found a book about Wizarding art history there one time and a soft blanket in the chair that had once belonged to first Lucius and then Draco Malfoy.

Apparently when Draco moved back he had taken his space back as well. It was just Harry's luck. He could barely see the wooden desk beneath the paper and parchment let alone a pack of cards. It took a few minutes of sifting before he finally found them under a pile of papers.

As he was putting the pages back where they had been something caught his eye. It wasn't Harry's fault really. He had given up on snooping, he really had. He had not _meant _to see the words on the paper but they were just so _bold_ and they were even underlined! So really it was _not _his fault.

_Contract of Sale of Real Estate – Particulars of Sale_

Harry frowned down at the parchment. There was a London address printed in delicate handwriting as well as Draco's signature and that of some witness. By the address it sounded like a flat or perhaps an apartment. It took a moment for that to sink in.

"Has Harry Potter found the cards, Sir?" called a voice from the doorway. The house elf who had let him in earlier was watching him somewhat suspiciously.

"I ah-" Harry made a show of scrabbling around for the pack, before finally grabbing hold of it. "Found it, thank you." He ignored the way the house elf narrowed his eyes at him, choosing to get back to Narcissa as soon as possible instead.

Harry dealt the cards without being prompted. It was Uno as had been a tradition with them once Harry had explained that it was Draco's favourite. Harry was not quite sure why Narcissa had taken to it so much just like her son had. Perhaps because it seemed to be such a simple game on the surface but at the same time it still required strategizing. Either way it left them free to talk, unlike chess, which they usually played in silence.

Harry lasted all of about ten minutes before he found himself blurting it out. "So Draco bought a flat," he said, watching her carefully.

"Hmm?" Narcissa hummed, nothing on her face indicated she had even heard him.

"I didn't mean to read it, I just- the papers were lying there on top of the cards and wait, please tell me you already knew because if he was keeping this-" He frowned when she dropped a 'pick up two' card.

"Relax, Harry," she said with a smile. "He told me just yesterday. Although I do not believe he intended for you to find out this way."

Harry nodded. "I can pretend to be surprised," he said, trying to make light of it. "It is a big step though, leaving the Manor behind. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Oh I won't be going anywhere," she said, finally looking up from her cards and apparently noticing Harry's confusion. "He didn't come back for me, Harry. He came back to start over. A new life without the shadow of his past hovering so close." She stared intently back down at her cards. "Besides, now that Teddy is heading off to Hogwarts I've asked my sister to move in with me."

"But-"

"I will miss having him around but I don't need him here as much as he likes to think I do. This is his way of starting a new chapter in his life and thankfully one that is closer to home."

"So he's going to-in London- he's-_wow_." Harry frowned down at his cards, not quite understanding what the knots in his stomach meant.

Narcissa just nodded like she understood. "He's been applying for jobs as well. Wizarding _and _Muggle"

"Really? What would he be doing? Writing for the papers again?"

Before Narcissa could answer the door burst open. "Mother, have you seen my-" he stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry, blinking a few times like he was trying to work out if he was seeing things. "Harry?" And then he stepped in, wringing his hands together awkwardly. "Harry I am so sorry about last night I-I don't know what to say there really was no excuse."

Harry laughed. "Well it wasn't your classiest performance."

Draco nodded. "I'll apologize to all of them, I give you my word. I shouldn't have riled Ron up."

"To be fair, Ron was also out of line but he'll be too stubborn to admit it."

"I would expect nothing less," Draco laughed nervously.

"I brought you something actually," Harry said if only to cut through the palpable awkwardness. He held the bottle up to Draco who swept across the room to take it from him. "Kreacher makes the best hangover cures and I figured after last night, you would need it."

"Thank you," said Draco as he unscrewed the lid. He looked uncertainly at it for a second.

"Whole thing," Harry told him. "It works best when you drink it all at once as well."

Draco nodded, gulping it all down in one go. He proceeded to take a seat by Narcissa's other side. "Are you playing Uno?" he asked apparently finally noticing the game set out in front of them.

Harry nodded.

"Harry and I have had competitive matches for a while now." She smiled. "Of course I tend to be the victor most of the time."

"Not true!" cried Harry. "I won that one time, when Teddy came over."

Narcissa smiled. "I was hoping to let Teddy win that round."

"Oh," Harry murmured sheepishly. He had been so proud of himself that day for besting Narcissa. Teddy when he had lost had grumbled about how much he hated this game and insisted they all go outside instead.

"You were competing with an ten year old?" Draco asked, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"I didn't _know_!" huffed Harry.

Draco laughed. "I'm still trying to picture it."

Harry just scowled.

"Right," said Narcissa, looking between them. "I'll leave you two to it, shall I?"

"No, no it's fine," said Harry because apparently Draco had lost the ability to speak. "I won't be here long actually. I just wanted to drop that off and make sure Draco was still alive. I'm going to see Minerva today."

"McGonagall?"

"The one and only." Both mother and son gave him matching quizzical looks. He wanted to lie and say it was for some guest lectures he was giving this year but for some reason the words stuck in his throat. There was really no harm in telling them, right? He had sent his resignation letter in on a last minute whim just before he had left for pub night yesterday. "I want to apply for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position this year," he breathed out all at once.

Both Malfoys seemed to take a few seconds to process this. Narcissa found her words first. "That's wonderful dear, good for you," she said, gushing in a way Harry had never expected from her. She was practically beaming at him. "Draco?"

Beside her, Draco whose gaze had been silently boring into the table in front of him looked up. "It really is," he said, finding Harry's eyes and smiling. "I'm happy for you, Harry."

"Thanks," said Harry, ducking his head a little. "It's been a long time coming, I know. But um while we're sharing big news, your mom tells me you have some for me as well?"

Draco looked to his mother, confused. "He saw the papers for your flat," Narcissa explained.

"Oh, _oh_," said Draco, eyes widening as they shifted back to Harry. "I wanted to tell you but just couldn't find the right time."

Harry shook his. "Don't worry about it. Good for you, Draco. It's a good start."

Draco nodded. "Thank you. It's a nice place, a little run down but I'll be fixing it up next week hopefully."

"Well, I've become an expert at home improvement if I do say so myself," Harry smiled. "Let me know if you need any help. Especially with the paint."

"Now, now, Harry," said Narcissa and Harry bit his lip because he knew exactly what was coming. "Blinky and I had to spend a good few hours getting the paint off that cushion."

Draco raised his brows questioningly. "Enchanted paint," Harry explained. "I didn't know it was following me, I swear! Long story short, as soon as I sat down the cushion took the worst of it."

"Ah," Draco smiled, still looking a mixture of confused and worried. "Perhaps you should stay away from the paint then." Harry gave him an indignant huff, which just made the guy's smile grow even wider.

"Anyway, I should be heading off now," Harry told them, rising from his seat. "If I don't get this job I might just have to go into home improvement full time. Perhaps I'll take a course on interior decorating as well."

Draco laughed. "Thank you again, Harry. For the potion."

"Not a problem," Harry told him. "What are friends for, right?"

"Of course," hummed Draco.

"It was nice seeing you again, Harry," said Narcissa with a soft smile. "Take care of yourself. And do come visit me."

Harry nodded. "We will be having a rematch soon."

Draco's face as he looked between his mother and Harry was a mixture of fond amusement and utter bewilderment. It was actually comical. His frustration when the two of them started laughing in unison was even better. In the end he just shook his head and walked Harry to the fireplace, grumbling about where his mother's loyalty truly lay.

* * *

**A/N: **Not going to lie, I considering scrapping this story till I had time to rewrite the entire thing but in the end decided to persevere. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Setting foot in Hogwarts brought with it the overwhelming sense of peace that no other place held for Harry. Only a few students remained over the long Summer break. From her first year as headmistress Professor McGonagall –_Minerva- _had set about making arrangements for students who were for whatever reason unable or unwilling to return home. Harry saw a few sprawled on the grass by the lake, taking in the last of the waning sun. The portraits were just as he remembered them, even in first year. Harry waved to a few, smiling as some began to jump frames so they could keep up with him.

He found her by the kitchens, deep in conversation with an elderly house elf that Harry vaguely remembered.

"_Harry_," McGonagall called when she saw him. She pulled him into a quick hug.

"Professor," Harry smiled, laughing when she clucked her tongue and gave him a disapproving look.

"How many times must I remind you, _Auror _Potter that it is _Minerva_."

"That would be former, Auror," Harry grinned. "And hopefully, Professor Potter in the near future." He tried to give her his best smile, the one that had him winning the Witch Weekly's most Charming Smile award year after year. Actually on second thought perhaps channeling his inner Gilderoy Lockhart was probably not the best idea.

He held out a hand to the house elf instead who introduced himself as Karn, head of the kitchens.

"Well it appears Albus and Neville were right, not for the first time," said McGonagall. "I was going to send out letters to others who could potentially fill the role but they asked me to wait just one more day."

Harry smiled guiltily. "I had been considering it for a while," he admitted. "Ever since Neville told me the position had freed up."

"Yes, yes, Alessandra finally decided her true passions rested in curse breaking." McGonagall sighed. "Teaching isn't for everyone, Harry."

Harry nodded warily. He didn't quite know what to say to that but that was alright because just then Karn stepped forward, holding two small plates of miniature potatoes coated in herbs. "The second addition to the menu, Headmistress," said the elf, holding it up first to McGonagall and then Harry.

"We are making preparations for the start of term," McGonagall explained when she saw the puzzled look on Harry's face. "The house elves have a system where they are each allowed to propose a new item for the menu at the Welcoming feast. We're sampling the favourites."

"Ah, thank you," said Harry accepting his plate from the elf. He knew something was off the second he bit into it. He caught McGonagall's eye but the headmistress was simply chewing thoughtfully. Trying not to cringe Harry swallowed it quickly.

"Herbed potato stuffed with lime jelly," Karn explained solemnly. "My personal favourite."

"Ah," said Harry weakly. The house elf was watching them both with a look of such poorly veiled anticipation that Harry didn't have the heart to disappoint him. "It's unique."

"That was quite a combination, Karn," McGonagall nodded faring better at keeping a neutral face. "But the caramel pumpkin pastry was definitely my favourite so far."

Karn nodded before turning to Harry. "Would you like to try the caramel pumpkin pastries, Sir?"

"Uh, sure," Harry smiled doubtfully. Karn seemed satisfied though, with a nod he disappeared back into the bustling kitchen.

"The elves have a slightly different pallete to us," said McGonagall. "Which is why we intervene. I really am glad you're here, Harry. I think you will make an excellent addition to our staff. You have a lot to offer, especially in terms of practical skill."

Harry smiled. "Are you sure? I mean they put me in charge of the auror trainees once and that didn't exactly go well for anyone involved."

McGonagall shook her head. "Your job here is to inspire rather than simply testing their strength," she told him. "Make the students _want _to spend time reading up on Defence."

"And the Dark Arts?" Harry asked.

"Teach them not to fear it but to accept it."

Harry nodded. "I know, it's just that I've been with the Aurors for so long I've kind of forgotten how to do anything else."

"I know," nodded McGonagall. "When I read him your letter Albus told me he was so proud of you for walking away from the Ministry."

Harry shrugged. "I really should have done it a long time ago."

"Better late than never," smiled McGonagall. "You taught your peers in fifth year, did you not?"

"_Yes_, but-"

"Believe me, Harry, teaching your peers is in many ways more difficult than a class of eleven year olds." Harry nodded. "And really Harry if I thought you would be a less than excellent teacher we would _not _be having this conversation right now. Do you trust my judgement?"

"I do Prof-_Minerva_."

"Good. I have taken the liberty of assembling some of the textbooks Professors have liked to use in the past and a set of curriculum plans Alessandra left behind. You are welcome to make changes of course." She muttered something under her breath and a pile of books and parchments came flying down the corridor, stopping sharply and hovering just in front of Harry. McGonagall must have noticed his wide eyes because she smiled reassuringly. "These are just to get you started, Harry. Take a look through them but the course you want to take with your students is entirely up to you."

"That is-_wow_ okay, I guess I can flick through them this week." He had the distinct feeling that he had bitten off a lot more than he could chew. The guest lectures he gave a few times each year had been fun. He could prepare a talk about some of his most exciting cases and it had always earned him the unwavering attention of most of the students, especially the younger ones. However the thought of planning an entire year's worth...

"Spicy caramel and pumpkin pastry," said Karn, stepping up to him again with a new plate. Harry had to admit this one actually did look quite appetizing.

"Thank you, Karn," he told the house elf. He took a second to brace himself, schooling his face into a sort of thoughtful neutrality as McGonagall had before. Apparently his efforts were wasted though because the dish was absolutely delicious. "That was amazing!"

Karn looked pleased with himself. "Karn is glad you enjoyed it, Sir." He turned to McGonagall. "Karn will add this to the list for the feast."

"Yes, please," she smiled. "As always it has been a pleasure trying your dishes."

With a silent bow, Karn collected Harry's empty plate and left, the portrait over the entrance swinging back into place.

"I have faith in you, Harry," McGonagall told him and the look she gave was strangely reminiscent of Dumbledore's. It was the one where he would seemingly look right through into the core of his being. "I do hope you find it in yourself as well."

They walked together to the entrance hall where she gave Harry another tight hug. "I look forward to greeting you as a colleague the next time you are here, Harry," she said and if her eyes looked a little bit teary, Harry though best not to mention it.

He thanked her profusely. "At least this way I can make sure Teddy doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Yes," said McGonagall warily. "I was going to have someone watch that boy carefully. Son of a Marauder and his godfather is Harry Potter no less. He'll be brimming with trouble."

Harry laughed. "That much you can be sure of."

* * *

Harry had completely forgotten about his offer to help Draco with his new apartment till an owl called on him just as he was getting back from his daily run. He frowned down at the note for a few minutes, because while he really did have nothing better to do that afternoon, the prospect of spending alone time with Draco was still daunting. He contemplated just feigning illness or maybe some kind of work emergency instead.

Making a snap decision he had ended up at Andromeda's door and before he knew what was happening he had Rose (who had been visiting that day apparently) wrapped in one arm and Teddy in the other.

"They're all yours," Andromeda told him. "And tell Ronald if you see him that he is never to bring lollies into my house again or so help me I will have _him_ running around chasing these two for hours."

Harry laughed. "I'll let him know."

They took the subway to Draco's new place. Harry found out exactly what Andromeda had meant as they walked down the street, trying to find the right building. Rose skipped around him in circles twirling what looked to Harry like a Pirate's hat in her hands while Teddy, being older and obviously more mature took to chattering at a mile a minute instead.

Harry had been holding off telling the boy about Hogwarts until after he'd confirmed it with McGonagall. Now as they approached Draco's building, Harry figured it was as good a time as ever.

"Ted?"

The boy paused and Harry could almost see him trying to catch his breath. "Yes?"

"Do you remember how I told you once that I might be quitting my job?"

Teddy nodded. "And I told you not to because the aurors were so cool."

Harry nodded. "You said you wanted me to keep saving the world." Harry took a deep breath. "Well, the world doesn't need saving anymore, Ted."

"I know," said the boy solemnly.

"I've been offered a new job," Harry told him, trying not to be struck by how much understanding there seemed to be on his godson's face. This seemed to pique Rose's interest as well. She stopped the little pirouettes she had been doing and watched him with wide eyes.

Harry ran a hand through his hair wondering why on earth he felt so nervous about this. To be honest it was mainly for Ted's sake. He knew how excited the boy was about going to Hogwarts and the prospect of new friends and new adventures and _finally _learning _proper_ spells. Harry just hoped he wouldn't mind having his godfather around as well on that journey.

"It's at Hogwarts. I'm going to be the new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor," Harry said all at once. He watched Teddy's eyes widen as he gaped. "Only if it's okay with you, of course," Harry added quickly.

Teddy practically lunged at him, whooping in delight and almost knocking him over as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "That means I won't have to leave you behind!" he cried. "You're coming to Hogwarts with me!"

Harry laughed. "I will be your Professor though and I won't be able to play favourites."

"But you won't give us homework on weekends, right?"

"I can make no promises," Harry told him. Teddy pouted.

"Does this mean you're going away as well?" Rose asked, suddenly looking very concerned. "Teddy says we can only see him in the holidays, Uncle Harry. You can't go away as well!"

Harry bent down so he could pull her into a hug too. "I'll be able to come visit on the weekends just like I do now, love," he assured her.

She wrapped her arms around him and nodded into his shoulder. "Okay, and can I come visit the castle?" she asked. "I want to see Teddy."

"I'm sure we can arrange something," Harry smiled. Rose had visited Hogwarts a few times but she had been too young to remember it. "Perhaps if you let me borrow your hat sometime." Rose nodded eagerly, placing it on his head. It was much too small and sat at an odd angle when he straightened up but he let it be. He gave her an elaborate bow instead. "I feel privelaged to have even set eyes on your hat Captain Rose. Would you now do me the honour of accompanying me up this flight of stairs?"

Rose giggled but took his hand as they headed up. From the outside it looked like a pretty decent place. Not too flashy although Draco could definitely have afforded it but it wasn't the worst either. Teddy took the stairs two at a time, racing up to the 4th floor. Harry could hear him banging on a door even from a couple of floors down and he just hoped it was the right one.

"Draco!" the boy cried.

Harry could hear Draco's muffled laughter as he and Rose finally caught up. "I was wondering when you were going to come up. I heard you all the way from up here." He looked up and when he finally seemed to notice Harry and Rose he smiled. "Well hello again."

Harry felt Rose straightening up beside him before holding out her hand expectantly. It took a second for Harry to realize she was asking for the hat he was still wearing. When he handed it over she neatly placed it down on her wild curls and strode up to Draco. "I'm Pirate Rose, Captain of the great ship Weasley," she said, holding out her hand.

Draco looked like he was struggling to hide his amusement. He nodded solemnly and shook her hand. "It is an honour to meet you, Captain."

Rose smiled widely at that. "I'm going to be just like Potty Periwinkle," she informed him excitedly. "And I'm going to go on adventures!"

"I guess we'll just have to find you a ship then." He met Harry's eye over her head and smiled. "Come on in. I've started on the living room. Well I did the window sills, hope you don't mind"

Sure enough as soon as they stepped in they could smell the paint. He'd laid out plastic on the floor that crinkled as they walked through into the living room. The apartment was a comfortable looking two bedroom with a huge window looking down at the street below them. There wasn't any furniture yet, just a few boxes laid out in the middle of one of the bedrooms. He'd probably get the rest from the Manor soon, Harry thought.

Once they'd all finished filing around the place looking into every door and cupboard they could find, Draco began handing out paintbrushes. "I couldn't decide how dark I wanted it to be so I ended up just flipping a coin. What do you think?"

Rose wrinkled her nose at the huge tin of paint that sat in the middle of the room. "Are we painting it _this _colour?" she demanded, pointing at it.

"You don't like it?"

"It's so-"

"_Boring_?" Teddy finished for her. She nodded.

"Why can't we paint it something like green?" she demanded. "Or pink!"

"Purple?" Teddy supplied. "What is this colour? It looks like _parchment_."

Draco looked to Harry. "It's called Camelot. What do you think?"

"I mean I think it's fine," he shrugged. He tried to imagine going home to a hot pink living room and cringed internally. "But maybe we're getting old."

Draco frowned, moving to the counter top where he had laid out a huge colour palette. "I suppose we could try something else…"

Rose and Teddy practically bounced over, tiptoeing so they could have a look as well. "The yellow!" Rose cried almost immediately.

"I like this one," Teddy said, pointing to a turquoise that was called _Jack-in-a-box_ for reasons beyond Harry's comprehension. He looked to Draco because after all this was his living room and however they ended up painting it, it would have to be Draco that was going to be staring at these walls every day.

Draco ran his fingers over the sheet, stopping every now and then to look around the room. "Well I suppose we could go for something a little more-" he frowned. "Mother won't like it but-grey stone?"

"Boring," said Teddy and Rose at once.

"Al fresco?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm pretty sure Umbridge had a colour very similar to that."

Draco looked horrified at that thought and moved his hand swiftly to the other side of the pallete. "How about this one?" he asked, pointing to a deep sea green.

Teddy stood on his tiptoes and tilted his head. "Twist," he read. "I still like Jack-in-the-box but this will do."

Harry smiled, stepping up to the tin of paint. "Well if you're sure you don't want the Umbridge colour…"

Draco just scowled back. "There will be absolutely no felines in this apartment," he insisted. "No cats."

Rose giggled. "That's what Daddy says too," she said as Harry tried to figure which spell would work best. "It's okay though, Hugo and I want a puppy."

It didn't turn out too badly he decided, looking down with satisfaction at the paint in front of him. "Alright, grab your brushes. Remember, _one _direction… and Teddy try not to finger paint."

"I wasn't going to," Teddy huffed. His face however said that _yes_, he had in fact been planning on doing just that.

He took one of the rollers, handing the other to Draco. "So how are we going to do this?"

Draco shrugged. "You are the expert, Mr. Interior design."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We can meet in the middle then, how does that sound?"

"Perfect."

They worked in silence for a while, until Teddy insisted on music so Harry spelled his phone to hover near the center of the room. Teddy with a small roller worked by Draco's side, humming to himself while Rose with her paintbrush danced as she drew patterns on the wall by Harry's.

It was peaceful work and he let himself get lost in it. It was one of the reasons he had taken to redecorating Grimmauld Place. Every day he could come back home and rather than kill time he could do something tangible. Painting the walls was a lot more fun than just staring at it for hours after all.

"Hey, Uncle Harry," said Rose, spinning around. Harry saw the droplets of paint fly towards him but he barely had time dodge before they ended up on his shirt. "Oops." She looked up at him wide-eyed and guilty.

"It's okay, just a few drops," he told her, with a sigh and a soft smile. "It's an old shirt anyway."

"Oh, okay good." She looked relieved. "I just wanted to ask you if we could paint my room as well."

"Sure we can." It wasn't until Harry had turned that he realized drops of the green-blue paint had spattered on the white windowsill Draco had painted before they arrived. "Uh, Draco?" he called. He heard the wrinkling of plastic as Draco made his way across the room.

"Please tell me you don't want to change your shirt because of a little paint, Harry," said the man. Harry didn't need to turn to see the self-satisfied smirk he was wearing.

Ignoring the jibe, he gestured to the paint. "I can vanish it but I need to know what kind of paint you used."

Draco frowned at the splatter for a few seconds before shrugging. "Don't bother," he announced. "It adds character."

"Are you sure?"

"If it'll piss Pansy off, it's good enough for me," Draco chuckled to himself. "I can hide it with the curtains and pull them back every time she comes over."

"You are wicked, did you know that?"

"I prefer devilish," Draco shot back. Harry was sure he muttered something like '_devilishly handsome'_ under his breath as he retreated. He noticed Teddy watching closely though so he made a face at Draco's back, making the boy laugh.

By the time they made it most of the way around the living room and met in the centre it had been almost two hours. Rose had already taken to sitting by the bucket of paint absent-mindedly swirling it with her paintbrush as she watched them work. She chattered on about a book she had read the other day about house elves and how Teddy should try and make friends with all of them at Hogwarts just like her Mom had talked about.

"Did your Mom tell you about that ridiculous club she made back in school for house elves?" Draco asked her.

"Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare," said Rose, nodding proudly. "Kreacher says all the house elves are so grateful and he always brings us gifts from Hogwarts."

Draco snorted. "Didn't they start a rebellion-"

"Draco!" Harry cut him off. "Don't listen to him. Your Mom gave the elves hope and helped them stand up to their masters." Rose looked between the two of them, slightly puzzled. "Actually," said Harry, looking across at Draco. "Rose didn't your Mom tell you about that time she punched Draco Malfoy in the nose."

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "Dad told us actually," she said. "He was so proud of her. He said you were _bleeding_, Draco," she said, scrambling around so she could face Draco. The dirty look Draco had been directing at Harry disappeared, only to be replaced by a sheepish smile.

"I think she broke my nose but I probably deserved that."

"Yeah, you did," Harry muttered. "Should've done it myself."

Draco either didn't hear or chose to ignore that. "That was a terrible year," Draco told Rose instead. "I was almost mauled to _death_ by a giant beast right in front of a Professor and the rest of the class, no less. Everyone was too stunned to help me, I had to face the creature all on my own."

Rose watched him with wide eyes. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "If Madam Pomfrey hadn't gotten to me in time I might have had a giant scar all down my arm from the gashes that beast inflicted on me."

"What was it?" Teddy asked.

"It was huge, with a giant beak as sharp as an eagle's but much larger and it had _talons_ too. It came at me with talons that were _made _for gouging into flesh. And it's wings!" Draco spread his arms out wide to demonstrate. "They would have stretched _twice _as wide as this room."

"His name was Buckbeak," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "He was a hippogriff and he let me ride him across the lake."

Draco glared. "Don't _brag_, Potter, it's unbecoming."

"Maybe if you told them you barely suffered a scratch, I wouldn't have to."

"You killed Voldemort," Draco grumbled. "Let me have my theatrics."

Harry conceded to that. "Maybe it's time for a break then," he said, looking around at all they had accomplished so far. They had done a pretty decent job.

Draco nodded. "We can use one of the boxes in the bedroom as a table but there are no chairs I'm afraid."

They ended up sitting cross-legged around a the sturdiest looking bod. Draco had apparently brought juice and cookies for Teddy and Rose who attacked them eagerly. He had also made two cups of steaming tea for himself and Harry.

"Pomegranate?" asked Harry after a sip.

Draco nodded. He had always loved the fruity teas. Apparently he'd always grown up with the strong bitter kind and sweetened tea was fascinating. It had become one of those habits Harry himself couldn't shake. He'd been through every single possible kind of fruit since then.

"So when are you bringing in the rest of your stuff?" He asked looking around the room. There was only a small television and about four or five boxes there, two of which were simply labeled '_books' _and another _'clothes'_.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, setting his cup down and lounging back.

"Well, this can't be all," said Harry, gesturing around them.

"If you're talking about furniture, I'll be shopping for it soon. I can survive one night without a proper bed. I'm not the worst at transfiguring."

"No I mean, _items_, things that you own. Surely this can't be all?" Harry paused when he gaged the look on Draco's face. "This _is _all that you own? How?"

"I don't know," shrugged Draco. "I didn't really have much use for trinkets and things in France. I spent all my time at that school or writing. One of those boxes is just filled with drafts and stories that didn't quite make it. The rest of my things from growing up, well that's all still at the manor. I don't have a use for it now, do I?"

"So what's in the other one, then?" Teddy asked, pointing to a small box in the corner that looked to have been recently opened.

"Oh, those are just some photos and stuff but-" before he could finish his sentence Teddy with Rose close at his heel was already halfway across the room.

"You have a model airplane?" Teddy demanded, pulling out a small red plane that had the number 8 painted on it in white. "Cool!"

"One of my students made it for me," said Draco. "You can keep it if you like."

He continued to rifle through Draco's things and Rose settled down next to him, leaning over so she could have a look as well. "Draco, what is wrong with your _hair_," Teddy cried with delight as he pulled out what must have been a photograph.

He showed it to Rose who giggled. "It's so long!" she said, "Longer than Uncle Bill's even! It's pretty though. I like it."

Draco visibly reddened. "It was a new trend," he said defensively. "But then I woke up one day and realised I looked exactly like my father so I went and-"

"Draco, are you bald?" Teddy demanded waving around another picture.

"I am not _bald_!" Draco insisted. "It's a buzz cut."

"This I have to see," Harry laughed, making to get up. Draco grabbed his arm before he could move out of reach though. "Let go of me!"

"Teddy you _will _hide that photograph or so help me-"

Teddy looked between them, Draco holding onto Harry like his life depended on it and Harry trying to struggle loose. "I'll just keep this with me here," he said, carefully placing the photo face down underneath his model plane.

Harry sat back down with a grunt. "I _will _get my hands on that photo, Draco," he warned. "Perhaps I'll even make a copy."

Draco sighed. "I had to wear a beanie for _months_," he grumbled. "And the one time I didn't my bast-" he stopped himself, looking at the kids. "My co-worker decided it would be fun to surprise me with that picture."

"Tangled!" cried Rose reaching in to pull out a DVD. "We _have _to watch it, please?"

"As soon as we get the TV set up," Draco assured her.

Teddy continued to dig through the box. He tossed out a green cashmere jumper that Draco must have accidently packed in the wrong box, before diving at something else gleefully. Draco caught the jumper and quickly placed it with his other clothes, folding it neatly before tucking it in.

Harry found himself looking around at the place again, taking in the bare walls and open space. He tried to picture what it would look like once it was lived in and decided that yeah, it would probably be cozy. Also the hot water probably worked without magical support. He had seriously considered moving into a small flat but in the end he had been too busy to look around (and when he had mentioned it to Kreacher that one time, the house elf had looked so offended Harry never dared bring it up again). Once he had renovated Grimmauld he even convinced himself it was homely enough for him.

Now he'd be moving to Hogwarts. He'd get his own suite as all teachers did and he would make it as homely as he possible could, he decided.

"You definitely managed to find a decent place here," Harry said aloud.

"It's small but it'll do," said Draco. Harry pretended not to notice the way Draco was watching him closely. There was an intensity there he really didn't want to dwell on so he continued to admire the place instead.

"It might be small but it's a lot more inviting than Grimmauld will ever be," Harry mused. "No matter what I do I just can't get rid of the history. It's literally inked into the wall."

"You still can't bring yourself to look at the tree can you?"

"At this point it's more by habit really," Harry shrugged. "I've never had a reason to go in there." He looked around the room, trying to find a way to change the topic without being too obvious. "You know, if you get rid of those ugly purple drapes over there you could probably make this room look bigger."

Draco looked like he was choking on his tea. "You were actually serious about that interior design course, weren't you?" he sputtered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It was just an observation. I read a few magazines and if you must know, I _did _get that job at Hogwarts so interior design is not in my future."

"Well that's a pity, apparently you have an eye for it."

"_Oh my_ Barbra, that flower arrangement will not do, peonies with tulips? It simply must go!" said Harry, hand over his forehead in mock disbelief. He was terrible at fake accents and his only comfort was that Draco was even worse.

"Henrietta darling, that wallpaper is one shade too dark and it clashes horribly with the carpet," Draco imitated.

"Dammit Sandra I will _not _reconsider the pattern on the chaise, perhaps you should reconsider that _haircut_."

Draco gasped. "How _dare_ you!" he cried, clutching his chest.

"You two are weird," Teddy announced, apparently finally bored with rifling though Draco's belongings.

"Can we set up the TV now?" Rose asked, pointing at it. After Arthur had finally managed to get one working at the Burrow (not without a bit of magic of course) it had become almost a weekly occurrence for the family to gather around the set to watch movies. According to Ron, much to Molly's chagrin Arthur had taken to watching soaps with wide-eyed fascination now as well.

"How about you help me set up the TV," Draco told her, "And Harry and Teddy can finish up the painting."

"You know how to set up the television?" asked Harry doubtfully.

"I did have to assimilate with the muggles, Harry. I think I can manage a straightforward task like this."

Harry wasn't entirely convinced but he gave Draco the benefit of the doubt anyway. It wasn't like he had much experience either. Watching TV with Dudley around was always out of question. He had employed Hermione's help to set up the one at Grimmauld and once that stopped working Harry had simply used charms to keep it running ever since.

He let Teddy finish his side of the wall as far up as he could reach before they swapped sides and Harry finished the rest. It was fairly easy work as they had already covered most of the room already.

"So, Ted," Harry called over, trying to keep his voice just low enough so Draco who was working with Rose in the room couldn't hear. "When are you going to show me that picture?"

"Which one?" asked Teddy feigning innocence.

"I'm going to be your Professor soon, Teddy," Harry reminded him. "It would be a shame if I were to give everyone essays on the first day."

Teddy stared wide-eyed at him for a few seconds. "You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because-_because_-it doesn't matter. Draco says I can't show you and I don't want him to get upset." He smiled. "It is really funny though."

Harry had to hand it to him, Teddy was above all else immensely loyal. He would just have to work out another way to get that picture. He sighed, making his way across the room once he had finished with his own side.

"So," he said, dropping his voice even further so it was just a whisper. "Do you feel better now that Draco's definitely not moving away again?"

Teddy nodded. "He talked to me," said the boy softly, looking through the open doorway where they could just see Draco's back as he fiddled with wires and Rose watched him curiously. "He said he was sorry that I was upset and he promised he would be staying and now-" Teddy gestured around them. "I guess I'll be leaving him now."

"That's not true," Harry whispered. "We'll be back for the holidays."

Teddy smiled brightly. "You said _we_,"

"Yes, we," said Harry. "We're in this together aren't we?"

"Yeah," Teddy nodded. "I'm really glad you're going to be there, Harry."

Harry returned his smile, feeling a rush of warmth for the boy. He carefully took a small bit of paint on his finger and landed it on the tip of Teddy's nose before the boy could jump back. "I'm glad too," he laughed, as Teddy yelped and starting wiping at his face.

"I'm going to get you back, Harry!" Teddy cried, attacking Harry's back with the roller till his shirt was streaked with it.

Harry half-turned and held his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright, maybe I deserved that." Teddy scowled still trying to jab him with the paintbrush. Before he could answer there was a delighted yell from the other room.

"We fixed it!" Rose cried. "Draco and I did it!"

"If you two barbarians are done attacking each other, you can join us for a movie," Draco said, appearing at the doorway and watching the scene with an amused smile. "I have pop corn."

"We're done!" cried Teddy, bouncing past Harry to join Rose and the TV.

"I'll just finish up here first," Harry told Draco, pointing at the little bit of wall they had still to finish.

When Harry finally joined them, Draco had set up the TV on one end of the room they were all sitting up against the wall on the other end. A huge bowl of popcorn sat between Teddy and Rose and as Harry watched Draco's hand snake over to steal some.

"We started without you," Rose explained. "Sorry! But please turn off the light Uncle Harry." Harry obeyed, easily finding his way by the flashing lights of the TV.

He was about to slide down beside Teddy when Draco called out. "Wait!" He threw something at Harry that he caught instinctively. "I will not have you spreading paint all over my walls," said Draco.

"What do you-_oh_," he'd almost forgotten about the excellent job Teddy had done painting his back. "Thanks."

He took a seat, between Teddy and Rose, using what seemed to be an old towel against his back to keep from ruining the wall. On the screen Rapunzel had just begun interrogating some guy who went by the name of Flynn Rider apparently.

It was actually a pretty entertaining film. Harry wasn't exactly a huge fan of Disney's too happy fairytale adaptations but he could see the appeal. This one was no different on that account, all about hope and skirting on the edge of danger but never actually showing the grimness of reality. However there was a certain charm to it that Harry could not help but appreciate.

He was so focused on the movie he almost jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. His first instinct was to look to Teddy but the boy was just as engrossed in the film as he had been. Over his head though, Harry could just make out Draco catching his gaze and gesturing pointedly to the doorway.

Frowning, Harry nodded, rising slowly to his feet. "Where are you going?" Teddy whispered loudly. Rose glared at him.

"I just need to talk to Harry for a bit, we'll be back before the good bit."

Teddy shrugged, but Harry noticed his gaze following them as they stepped out of the bedroom and shut the door as quietly as he could manage. When they were in the living room, Harry turned on Draco. "So what did you have to tell me so desperately you had to drag me away from _Flynn Rider_?"

Draco laughed nervously. "Well it's not so much what I have to _tell _you as it is I have to give you." With that he held out the cashmere sweater Teddy had tossed haphazardly aside earlier. He held it out for Harry now. "I found it while I was packing up the other day, I was going to give it to you before- before I messed everything up."

"Draco…" Harry began but he really didn't know what else to say.

"It's too big for me and-and you'll look good in green, trust me."

Harry looked down at the royal green sweater in Draco's hand doubtfully. Despite everyone's claims that green brought out his eyes he barely owned anything of the colour at all. Actually most of his clothes were varying shades of black and grey with some red thrown in there for good measure (and orange because he could not be friends with Ronald Weasley without proper Chudley Cannon attire).

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Draco said, looking down at it nervously then back up again, to meet Harry's eyes. "I just felt like you should have it." Finally he sighed, looking defeated. "I'm sorry it was a stupid idea, I should have thought it through. Of course you don't want it- you don't even like green and-"

"I'll take it," said Harry at last. "Thank you, Draco." Draco smiled and looked like he wanted to say something else but obviously struggling with the words. "We should get back to the movie," Harry told him, gesturing to the door.

"Right, the movie," he said, letting Harry lead the way in. When he thought Harry wasn't looking Draco practically beamed. It was contagious and in the dark it was easy for Harry to hide his smile as he settled down by Rose who immediately scrambled for his lap and hummed contentedly. He felt Teddy shift as Draco took his seat as well. Ruffling Rose's hair, Harry soon found himself once more engrossed in Rapunzel's quest.

* * *

**A/N: **Going away for a while which means terrible internet. Not sure when the next update will be but expect a month tops. Thank you lovelies for following along this far. Much love :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harry had been expecting to be summoned the day he had sent in his resignation. He had expected a raging Robards demanding to see him immediately. When that hadn't come he had contemplated storming into Robards' office and simply demanding acknowledgement. When the letter finally arrived a week later and just before he was due to leave for work that morning he practically pounced on the Ministry owl that delivered it.

Before he could so much as feed the bird the treats he usually kept around it took off. That was odd, Harry decided but he didn't pay it much mind. So Robards wasn't expecting a reply. He probably just assumed Harry would show up at whatever time he had arranged in the letter. Either way, Harry had already planned out his speech many times over in the shower and he was pretty sure by the end of it even Robards would not be able to argue.

He was expecting a fight. What he was not expecting was the cordial letter he received from the Head Auror that simply stated:

_I have read and carefully considered the propositions in your letter. However, I regret to inform you Auror Potter that I have no other choice but to reject your letter of resignation. Kind Regards, G. Robards. _

What in the name of Merlin was wrong with this man? Was it even legal to turn down a letter of resignation? Harry was absolutely livid. He paced up and down in the living room, kicking the coffee table every now and then for good measure.

All he wanted to do was march straight to Robards' office and demand to know what the hell was going through the bastard's mind. Another more sane part told him storming in like this especially to face someone like Robards was the worst thing he could do. It was obviously a trap. He wanted to get Harry mad so he would come in fuelled entirely on rage and then Robards would simply say something like the slippery git that he was to spin this all around and-and then Harry would never be able to leave. No, dealing with someone as sly as Robards would take tact and cunning.

His first instinct was to call Ron so he could yell through the floo at him. Harry knew his best friend would get just as riled up as he was and he sort of wanted that. The kids would probably be up at this time though and Hermione would not appreciate him scaring them.

He ended up calling Draco instead because, well when it came to scheming his best bet would probably reside with the former-Slytherin. Draco would know what to do. He'd come up with a way to deal with Robards once and for all and Harry would finally be rid of the stupid Auror force for good.

"Hello?" came Draco's voice before his face appeared. "Oh, Harry, testing my new floo connection are we? Good to see it-" He paused, apparently noticing the fury that was probably written into every inch of Harry's face. "Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, face growing hard.

"He bloody rejected it is what's wrong," Harry barked into the fire. It hissed and sparked like his rage was fueling it. "He rejected my resignation. That pompous, devious arsehole thinks he has the right to reject my resignation. After everything I've done for him, for the force all I asked was to walk away with both our dignities intact and he won't let me go!"

Harry felt his breath coming out in ragged bouts. "Harry, you need to slow down," Draco told him and his calm voice was somehow even more frustrating. One look at him however and Harry could see the concern etched into him. "Start from the beginning, tell me what happened."

"Robards!" Harry practically spat out the name. "He hasn't said a word to me all week about the resignation letter so I assumed he was putting together some kind of argument to try and convince me to stay. I was ready for that but now, he just sent me this- he pretty much just told me that I'm not allowed to leave. No reason, nothing. Like he has any say in that."

"He doesn't have a say in it, Harry," said Draco slowly. "It's up to you if you want to continue serving the force."

"He knew I wanted to walk away years ago but every time he'd pull me back in. Here's an assignment Harry look how useful you are! We can't lose you, Potter, you're the best Auror we have! Well fuck, if I was the best Auror you have, why do I spend most of my time locked up in my office? I shouldn't need protection if I'm as good as he makes me out to be! I should be the one doing the protecting." Harry paused to draw breath. "You know, last time it was, you owe it to the world _you_ created, Harry. This is your calling. Well I am sick of his manipulative bullshit."

"You know exactly what to do, Harry," said Draco flatly.

"Do I?"

"Everything you just said to me, have you told him?"

"Well not in so many words…" said Harry trying to think back to the times he had tried to bring up conversations about an early retirement from the auror force. He had never actually sent in a letter of resignation but he figured those were just a formality.

"You need to see him in person," Draco said slowly. "Stand up to him now or he is never going to leave you be, Harry. Even when you're at Hogwarts, he will be after you, you know he will."

That was exactly what Harry had been worried about. The reason he wanted a clean break from Robards so badly was to stop the man dragging him back in at every opportunity. "I don't want to go into work today," Harry said finally. "I'll do something stupid, I just know it."

Draco nodded. "That is a good idea. But you can't keep putting this off either. It will only get worse."

"I'll go see him first thing on Monday," Harry told him, injecting as much confidence as he could. He would have to tweak his speech a little bit but that shouldn't be a problem. By then he could use his anger as fuel rather than something that could derail his argument altogether.

Draco nodded. "I really am proud of you, Harry," he said just as the floo connection cut him off. For that Harry was glad because he didn't really have an answer. It was past time he told Robards exactly where he could stick it.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day trying to blow off as much steam as he possibly could. He was supposed to be going to Ginny and Neville's new house for their house warming and to find out if they were to be expecting a baby boy or a baby girl. The last thing he needed was to lose his temper there as well. Not that babies and new homes elicited rage but at the moment he was teetering on the edge of losing his temper at the smallest thing.

He'd already broken three pieces of cutlery and had to clean it all up himself because it was Kreacher's day off. That last glass he had shattered had also left a small gash on his finger as he had tidied up the shards.

After running for twice as long as he usually did he even paid a visit to the local muggle gym that he usually avoided. It had always been more convenient training at the Ministry's center and he could practice wand work and reflexes there as well. This time he went straight for the boxing area and asked to join a class. The instructor worked them till Harry could think of nothing more than the punching bag in front of him and the voice yelling at them to not slow down. He made them skip till Harry could barely stand and then sit ups till he was sure he would throw up before setting them back on the punching bags.

By the time he was showered and all set to leave home he felt the adrenaline from before slowly begin to fade and the weariness from well-worked muscles start to set in. He absent-mindedly pulled on the green cashmere sweater Draco had given him because most of his others had holes in their sleeves. At least that's what he told himself. It was also just incredibly comfortable.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as soon as she opened the door. She pulled him into a slightly awkward hug because, well she really was starting to show now. When she released him she smacked him across the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harry scowled, rubbing at it.

"You're late."

"Well that hurt."

"I'm sure you'll get over it," laughed Ginny, grabbing his arm and all but dragging him to the living room. "What do you think of our house?"

"'Lo Harry," smiled Neville, "I see Ginny's going to take you on the grand tour."

Harry just had time to say a quick affirmative and wave at the rest of the gang before Ginny was pulling him towards a corridor on the other end of the room. "The kitchen's back there but we can see that later, c'mon."

There were three bedrooms and it was easy to spot the one that had been converted into a nursery. It was painted sky blue with fluffy white clouds that looked so real Harry had to run his hand over one of them to be sure. "We're going to paint in a broom stick later," Ginny told him, grinning when she saw that Harry's admiration. "And there are stars on the ceiling, kind of like the great hall when it's dark."

"It's amazing, Gin," Harry smiled. "He's going to love it."

"He?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Or a she," Harry said quickly. He knew Dean and Seamus had already placed bets and he was firmly on Seamus's side. He could already see a little fiery haired Neville, sitting a broom as well as his mother could.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Ginny told him. She showed him the rest of the place as well as the small fenced off back yard, which already had a tire swing hanging from a tree on the far end. "It came with the house," Ginny explained.

"It's a lovely place, Gin," said Harry, smiling. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Harry that- means a lot," she ducked her head. "Alright, c'mon before you make me go all sappy on you."

Harry laughed and followed after her. She led him back to the living room where he was finally able to greet the rest of their friends who had gathered there. He took a seat by Hermione and gratefully accepted the beer Seamus passed him.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, looking slightly abashed. "You're actually sitting in-"

"My seat," finished a voice that Harry didn't have to look up to recognize.

"Draco?" he said, trying and very clearly failing not to sound surprised. "Sorry, I can-" he made to get up but Draco shook his head, pulling up a chair from the dining table instead, he took a seat.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry looked around to make sure the others were engrossed in conversation. "Better," he said truthfully. "I've been trying to clear my head all day and this helps too," he gestured around at their little gathering. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I know," said Draco, shrugging. "For some reason Ginny and Neville invited me. I was as surprised as you are right now. I promised Neville I wouldn't drink myself into the state I did last time, of course."

Somehow Harry had the feeling Neville probably had a bigger hand in this than Ginny. He looked over at the man who smiled at them from across the room, raising his glass slightly and winking.

"So Ginny," said Dean, "are you ever going to tell us if we're to expect a little Miss Longbottom-"

"Yeah or a Mr.," Seamus added from beside him.

"Yes, I heard you had a little bet going," Ginny glared at them. There was no real menace there though it did get some mumbled apologies. "Very well then," said Ginny. "I've already told Mom and Dad, so without further ado…"

"Drum roll?" suggested Hermione. Harry half turned to the wall behind them to do just that while Dean starting stomping the floor. It was a tradition of theirs that the others still found strangely fascinating.

"Neville and I will be expecting a daughter!" Ginny cried, smiling proudly up at Neville, who had moved to stand with his arm around her.

"We've agreed on a name as well," he told them.

"Alice," said Ginny.

There was a squeal from beside him before Hermione practically flew over to envelope Ginny and then Neville in a hug. "That's perfect," she cried. "She is going to be equal parts as fierce and kind-hearted as the two of you. I'm sure of it!"

Harry looked pointedly to Ron who seemed to be turning redder by the second. His friend would later blame it on the alcohol but Harry was sure that as he wrapped his sister in a hug he saw Ron wipe at his eyes.

Amidst it all Seamus was glowering at Dean who was holding out his hand expectantly. "She said no bets!"

"I won, fair and square," said Dean. "Pay up."

Seamus scowled but obliged.

"I had better tell George," said Ron, stepping back.

"Let him wait," Ginny told him before he could head for the fire. "He deserves it. Bloody Moldova. I can't believe he's still contagious."

Ron nodded. "Fair enough." He still looked doubtfully at the fire though.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine, tell him."

Harry took the opportunity to clap Neville across the back and congratulated him one more time.

He stopped when he realised that Neville had his eyes trained on something behind him. The guy had barely been able to tear his eyes away from his wife all night which was fair enough but this time he seemed to stiffen a little. Harry followed his gaze to see that Draco had approached Ginny just then,

They couldn't hear what was being said amidst the chatter around them and that just seemed to make it worse. Perhaps he should suggest a mandatory lip-reading course for the Auror department, Harry found himself thinking before he remembered that he didn't actually work there anymore.

Ginny had the polite mask she had taken to wearing when the press tried to interview her after a game. Draco leaned in and said something, scrunching up his face like he was imitating someone. It wasn't until Ginny threw her head back and laughed that Harry felt Neville relax beside him.

"'nother drink, Harry?" he asked. All Harry could do was nod and ignore the knowing look Neville gave him.

He wasn't quite sure why he felt so satisfied. It was easy to let the warm feeling wash over him though. When Hermione tugged on his arm he allowed himself to be pushed into a couch and she plopped down beside him. He took the time to look around contently at their ragtag band of friends and let his head rest on Hermione's shoulder.

She hummed agreeably like she knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"By the way, Gin, while we are on the subject of godparents..." Dean called out interrupting his thoughts.

"Dean we were never on the subject of godparents," said Ginny, crossing her arms and turning on him.

"Yes... well no we weren't but it is still a very serious matter that we must discuss," said Dean, looking like he was fighting to keep his voice steady.

Seamus nodded solemnly beside him. "He's right. It's very important. A very important issue."

"Please tell me that you two are not taking bets on this as well," groaned Parvati.

Dean and Seamus just grinned sheepishly.

"I'm in if you are. It can be like a rematch for that chess game," said Ron, ignoring the dirty look Hermione was giving him. It would have been a sharp kick to the ankle had he been in range.

"Sit down, Ronald," she huffed instead. "You will not pressure them into anything."

"Yeah, Ronald," said Seamus. "Sit down. We're not doing bets with you anymore."

"Why not?" Ron threw back. "Scared you're going to lose?"

"You're the one that lost last time, Ron or have you forgotten?"

"Maybe I have, maybe you should play me again to remind me."

Neville took a seat on Harry's other side. "Wait was this that time you, Dean and Hermione were trying to beat Ron at chess?" he said with a chuckle. "I swear your entire building would have heard your cheering, Seamus."

"What did you just say?" demanded Ron, leaping from the couch.

"Uh I said the entire building would have heard," said Neville, looking around like he was hoping to find everyone else as confused as he was.

"You arseholes!" Ron growled, pointing an accusing finger at Dean and Seamus who looked like they were trying to shrink back into the couch. "You never told me Hermione helped you! You missed three Chudley Canon games this season! Three!"

"Oops," muttered Neville under his breath.

To be fair it was a wonder the Canons had actually played three games this season. They had suffered more injuries than all the other teams in the league combined. Not to mention every single game was more painful than the last when it came to scoring as well.

"Hey Ron," said Parvati brightly. "Isn't there a game on next weekend?" Seamus scowled at her and Dean mouthed something that looked a lot like 'traitor', but she just smirked back.

"Yes there is and I expect both of you bastards to be there, wearing orange!" Ron snapped.

"Hermione helped!" Seamus complained. "Why doesn't she have to be there?"

"Because she is my wife and she's absolutely brilliant and she has better things to do!"

Seamus looked like he was going to argue but thought better of it. "I'm painting my face so no one will recognise me," he huffed instead. This set off a round of laughter and soon even Ron couldn't pretend to be grumpy anymore.

Harry tuned out the chatter after a while, just reveling in the feel of being surrounded by the warmth of it all and the contentment that was spreading through every inch of him. Beside him he could feel Hermione shaking with laughter and the tickle of her hair as it had done for so many years. It brought back memories of cozy nights in the Griffindor common room or visits to Hagrid's hut back in their school days.

Sighing, Harry opened his eyes and smiled around at them, knowing too well he would probably have looked just little bit daft if someone were paying close enough attention. He couldn't help it though.

A stirring on his other side caught his attention. Draco had been silent for most of the night, choosing to simply listen to their stories, his laughter drowned by everyone else's. He had just assumed Draco was satisfied just sitting back and letting the evening pass as Harry was but the man wasn't smiling anymore. Instead he just looked deep in thought, lost in some world of his own.

When Draco stood silently and made for the kitchen, Harry found himself following. He watched the blonde man head for the fridge and assumed he was just getting another beer but then Draco paused by the counter and seemed to slump against it.

"Hey," said Harry softly, reaching for his shoulder.

It earned him a hiss from Draco who spun around like he'd been stung. "Harry," he sighed. "You scared me."

"Yeah, sorry," said Harry. He moved around so he could rest against the counter as well, shoulder knocking against Draco's. "They can be a bit much, even for me sometimes," he said gesturing to the living room just as a cacophony of laughs arose.

"Hmm," hummed Draco.

"But it's not just that, is it?" Harry pressed. "What's wrong?"

Draco shrugged and Harry felt their shoulders brushing again. "I'm sorry, you should be with them, celebrating."

Harry rolled his eyes. "In case you didn't notice, I was just about falling asleep myself."

"I did notice."

Harry rolled his aching arms, flexing each of his muscles in turn to get a full account of how sore they were. Now that he was standing up, he could feel it in his legs as well. Waking up tomorrow was going to be a nightmare. "I went to that muggle gym today," he said to break the silence they had settled into. "The one you used to complain about."

"Yeah? Did you take the boxing class?"

"I did," Harry chuckled. "Let's just say that I can finally empathise."

"Tell me you didn't go for a run as well," said Draco, turning to him with a concerned frown. Harry just shrugged. "Harry!"

"I know, I was just-"

"Angry?"

"Yeah."

Draco nodded. "It's a good way to deal with that but just promise me you'll be careful. You can be… reckless sometimes."

"Hey now, I didn't come out here to discuss my potentially self-destructive behavior," Harry said, poking him in the arm playfully. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie to me, Draco."

"Amusing," Draco deadpanned. There was a hint of humor there that hadn't been there before so Harry counted that as a win on his part. "I'm just really sorry, that's all."

"Oh?"

"All those stories, it just made me realized how much has happened in the past few years. How much I missed while I was just-just hiding away," Draco shrugged. "I really did take the coward's way out. I should have been here."

Harry wanted to tell him that it wasn't true or that it was okay but it really wasn't and there was no way to sugarcoat that. He just knocked lightly into Draco's shoulder. "Hey, you can't go back and change all that," he said instead. "All you can do now is try to fix what you can."

"I really want to."

"I know and you're moving forward," said Harry. "I'm not saying it's enough but it's a start."

"It won't ever be enough, will it?" Draco asked, sounding completely and utterly dejected.

"Honestly?" Harry sighed. "I don't know. But you're here and for now that's enough."

Draco nodded. "I'll keep trying, even if it will never be-" he never managed to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by loud shouts from the living room. The cries were followed by a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering. Harry had his wand out before he'd even made it to the door, Draco close at his heels.

The glass coffee table was in pieces and his friends were all scrambling back from where a large silvery-white cougar was stalking around the living room. When the animal turned to him it stopped in its tracks.

"Harry!" came the reverberating voice of Owen Peters. "56° South, -3.3° East, now. Hurry!" With that the cougar turned and hopped through the air, disappearing out through the still closed window.

"Bloody hell," Ron cursed, plopping himself back down on the couch. Everyone else stood transfixed, all their eyes on Harry. He felt his cheeks burning as he surveyed the havoc the patronus had wreaked across the living room.

"Ginny, Neville, I am so sorry, I will help you clean it all up I swear-" Harry began but Neville just clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Harry," he said and Ginny nodded. "But perhaps you should head off, if it's an emergency. It sounded pretty urgent."

Ron frowned. "They didn't call for me."

Harry turned to look at the rest of them, noticing Draco staring daggers into the floor in front of him. "I should probably find out," Harry told them. "Just in case." He paused, looking at Ginny again. "I am so sorry, I didn't know-"

"Shut up and go save the world, idiot," Ginny grumbled, bundling him towards the door. "Accio coat. Here, it'll be cold outside." She pressed a quick peck to his cheek before pushing him out.

* * *

Harry knew something was wrong the second he apparated to the co-ordinates Owen had given him. Something about the silent thrum of magic he felt around him didn't seem quite right. There was a darkness about it that he hadn't felt in years and it was enough to have his hair standing on end.

He gave himself a couple of seconds to orientate himself. Looking around he took a deep breath. This was definitely the right building.

His idea of approaching it with practiced caution was short-lived however because just as he had finished conducting the routine charms to check for booby traps on the door, a scream cut through the silence, long and shrill. When it was obvious the door wasn't going to engulf him or explode or something ridiculous like that (there had been such incidents in the past), Harry kicked it open and sprinted inside.

"Lumos!" he whispered, straining his ears to pickup the telltale rustle or labored breathing. By wand light he could make out nothing. The room was bare with peeling wallpaper that revealed yellowing walls. A wooden staircase was set off to the side of the room though and as soon as Harry checked to make sure the bottom floor was clear he made his way towards it.

"P-please help," begged a voice from above. It sounded like a young girl. Another scream sent Harry rushing up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

A small girl was cowering in the corner of what could be an attic, it had a low, sloped roof and the walls were wooden. At first Harry couldn't see what she was so afraid of. He approached her cautiously, holding his hands up so she could see he was unarmed aside from his wand, which was still lighting up the small room.

The girl blubbered something as she hiccupped again and again. Her red tear-streaked face looked utterly terrified as she trembled. "Hey," said Harry, starting to feel goose bumps rising on his own arm. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just need to know who did this to you. Can you do that for me?"

The girl nodded. She wiped at her eyes and slowly looked up at Harry.

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked again. "It's okay, you can tell me."

She slowly raised a quivering hand and pointed. It took Harry all of two seconds to realize that no, the girl was not pointing at him but rather at the space behind him. His instinct kicked into action instantly even if his mind seemed to be stuck in some kind of stupor.

He spun around and immediately with his back to the girl, held up his wand at the place she had just pointed to.

"What the actual f-" Harry began, stopping himself just short of actually letting out the string of swear words on the tip of his tongue.

From the corner a dark hooded figure rose up, hovering about a foot off the ground. As it did so it seemed to bring with it a fresh rush of chilly air that set a new round of shivers through Harry. It was a fucking dementor. Of course it was. It's not like the last of the dementors had been 'taken care of' ten years ago or anything.

Ushering the girl behind him, Harry readied himself. The thing was obviously not as strong as the dementors of old had been because even as it rose higher the clawing dread he had experienced in his younger days seemed to be absent. His mind was instead just screaming at him.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled trying to dredge up that feeling of contentment from earlier on in the day. Something like that was usually enough to send a message in patronus form. Apparently it wasn't enough to stop a dementor though, especially not a dementor that had apparently been in hiding for 10 years.

Frustrated now, Harry took a step back, fully aware of the trembling body cowering behind him. He closed his eyes, sorting through memory after memory. Christmas at Hogwarts, Tea with Hagrid and dancing with Hermione in their tent while they were on the hunt for horcruxes, those were all old memories that he had been using over the past few years to conjure his patronus. It had never been this hard though. None of them felt right now.

Finally Harry closed in on one, a memory that he had never thought to use because it usually caused as much pain as it did happiness. Taking a deep breath Harry faced the dementor that had been inching closer.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry closed his eyes and caught a glimpse of grey eyes and pale hair as he yelled the words. He could almost feel the heat radiating from Draco and when he smiled Harry couldn't say if it truly was the silver light streaming from his wand that was lighting up the room. His stag burst forward, dancing around the hooded creature before charging at it and Harry let himself for just a few more seconds be consumed by the memory. He could almost feel the reassuring pressure of Draco's hand grounding him as they sat by the great lake at Hogwarts on their one-year anniversary.

Harry took another step back, turning to reassure the girl behind him. It was taken care of now. Sure, he'd probably have a mountain of paperwork to fill out about how and why the hell a dementor had reappeared but for now he could reunite her with her family at least. At the end of the day that was the only thing that kept him working for the Aurors all these years.

She flinched at the side of him, one hand up to protect her face.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe with me now," said Harry, holding up his hands to show he meant her no harm.

Before he could quite figure out what was going on she bolted, pushing past him and leaving him spinning in her wake. The curse hit him a fraction of a second later. It was a stunner and he didn't have time to dodge, all he could do was throw back the first curse he could think of as he was sent flying back against the wall. His shoulder connected with a sharp thud and he sank to the floor.

The pain in his arm was unbearable and as it throbbed he almost welcomed the mind-numbing feeling of losing consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's been a while but i've been travelling so please bear with me. Hope you liked it :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The room was fuzzy although Harry couldn't tell if that was because he wasn't wearing his glasses or from the potential concussion. Either way the first thing he became acutely aware of was his throbbing head.

He reached out absent-mindedly for his glasses. They were always on his bedside table. Always. But he wasn't home. That much he was certain of. The walls were plain and white and the air carried with it the smell of sterilisation spells. That accompanied by the numbness of what seemed to be his entire body told him he was in a hospital.

It wasn't too bad being unable to feel any of his limbs. At least his arm didn't feel like it was on fire.

He tried to sit up and take in the rest of his surroundings.

"Harry!" Hermione's worried voice seemed to call from a distance. Suddenly warm hands were pushing him gently back down into the bed. He just managed to make out her face and the small room they were in.

It was definitely a hospital. There were a bunch of flowers and his glasses on a small table to his right. An armchair sat on the far end of the room and Harry could see the outline of a figure slumped in it. The rest of the place was bare. It was the complete opposite of some of the muggle hospitals Harry had been to and to be honest at this point Harry wished it wasn't. The beeping and the whirring of machines and the various screens made the place seem busy. Without them the room looked even more foreboding rather than peaceful.

He tried to sit up again but Hermione wouldn't let him. "You need to rest, Harry," she said and the pressure holding his shoulders down was gentle but firm. "Lie down, you need to sleep this off."

Harry wanted to open his mouth to protest but then he found that he had forgotten just what he wanted to say. Sleep sounded very welcoming actually. His eyes were still heavy and fighting to stay open. It was a relief to just give in and let himself drift off again.

* * *

The second time Harry woke up he was ready. Before he opened his eyes he listened.

"What the hell is he doing here?" came Ron's unmistakeable voice. He must have been far away though because his yelling sounded muffled. "He set this whole thing up! He almost killed Harry!"

"Keep him out," came Robards' authoritative voice. "I don't want him further upsetting Harry when he does wake."

"With all due respect, Auror Robards," he heard Hermione say in that tone she used when she was trying hard to be polite but wanted nothing more than to shred you to pieces. "Perhaps it would be better for Harry to have no visitors at all."

"As his employer, it is my duty to ensure Harry has been properly debriefed," said Robards.

"He doesn't even want your bloody-" That was definitely Draco. He must have been incredibly pissed off to lose his composure with Robards like that. Harry felt a surge of affection for his friends.

He sat himself up and did a mental inventory of what hurt. His arm was throbbing but it was a dull pain rather than the incapacitating kind he had felt when the spell hit. He could feel odd scrapes and potential bruises scattered over the rest of his limbs. They seemed to have taken him off the pain medication and for that he was the most glad. A clear head would help.

"Harry, you're awake," said Robards as he stepped in. "How are you feeling?"

"You set me up," Harry told him. Somehow that revelation didn't surprise him. It did surprise Robards however.

"You must have heard Ron outside-"

"I could have died."

"It is not what it looks like, Harry. I assure you that your life was never in jeopardy."

"I'm in a bloody hospital!" Harry hissed because he was not going to give Robards the satisfaction of a proper yelling match.

"Think of it as a training exercise, to ensure you were still capable of working effectively in the field." Robards gestured to his bed. "You have passed as well. I must commend you on the body bind you threw before you went down. It took the medi-wizards hours to release him."

"You brought in a dementor from Merlin knows where in order to test me?" Robards nodded. "I'm not going to stay silent about this Auror Robards." The older man raised an eyebrow questioningly. As he said the words the beginnings of an idea began to form, Harry smiled, and sat back. "I'm going to the press."

"Now, now Harry-" The chastising tone just made Harry even angrier and a whole lot more determined.

"The Prophet will just eat it up," Harry informed him, keeping his voice mild. "A dementor, Robards, how could you be so stupid."

"You signed a contract!" Robards looked visibly shaken.

"What contract? You mean the one that states I cannot expose privileged information about the force gained during my employment? I sent you my resignation two weeks ago! As far as I am aware I do not work for you any more!"

"I never accepted your resignation."

"That's bullshit and you and I both know it."

"What do you want, Potter?" Robards was losing colour fast.

"I do not want to hear from you or the Auror force ever again," Harry told him, making sure his voice was even. "I want you to leave me alone from here on out and in exchange I will not take this story to the press."

He watched Robards' face change from ghostly pale to a red that would rival even a drunk Ronald Weasley. In fact he could almost see the wheels turning in his ex-employer's mind as he sorted through all the potential outcomes and possibilities of this deal. "Very well then," he said at last, nodding tightly, very obviously trying to maintain a professional mask. "All the very best for the future Harry Potter." As Robards turned to leave, Harry could not hold back his smile.

* * *

The hospital wasn't the worst place he could be, Harry decided. A nurse brought him a copy of the day's paper not long after Hermione and Ron left to pick the kids up from the Burrow where they had been staying. The food wasn't half bad and the mediwizard overseeing his treatment was hot.

All in all Harry was rather enjoying himself. He was just nearing the last page of the Prophet when there was a knock on the door. "Harry?"

"Come in," Harry called.

He had been prepared for Draco, but he had not been prepared for a chest full of Draco which is what he received when the blonde man rushed across the room to hug him. Harry held on for as long as he could before his arm started stinging again. "Ow, ow, mind the arm."

"Sorry!" said Draco, backing off immediately. "Wow, sorry I just got a bit carried away. When they brought you in here-" he shook his head like he was trying to rid himself of a particularly painful mental image. "It was bad, Harry. Really bad. I thought- there was so much blood and you wouldn't wake up-"

"I'm fine now," said Harry. He didn't mention the hand Draco was still holding, lest the other man remove it. "I should have known something was off."

"There was no way you could have guessed Robards would have pulled something like this."

Harry nodded. "Well I am sorry about-" he gestured towards a charred pile on the floor that had been the sweater Draco had given him. Hermione had thrown it there when she had opened his bag of personal effects only to find that mess. "I told you green wasn't my colour."

Draco laughed. "That's debatable, although Merlin, Harry, if you hated it that much you should have just said something. You didn't have to go get yourself blasted by some dark wizard."

"No dark wizard," Harry laughed drily. "Just Robards and his mind games."

"Some mind game," scowled Draco, face darkening instantly, "He could have killed you. If I get my hands on that man-"

"I took care of it," Harry told him quickly. "He won't be bothering me anymore."

"So I can't hex him into the next millenium?"

Harry laughed. "That would be traced right back to you, I thought that wasn't how Slytherins handled things."

Draco gave him a once over, frowning and narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "You look awfully pleased with yourself, Potter," he said, crossing his arms. "Go on then, how did you do it?"

"That obvious?"

"You have that smirk you always wear when you've done something particularly intelligent."

Harry shrugged. "I just threatened to share his less-than-appropriate practices with my good friends at the Prophet."

Draco looked confused. "You signed an agreement-you must have when you joined the force. So you can't go blabbing their secrets to the press. Honestly, I knew they were stupid but the aurors couldn't have overlooked something that obvious."

"This incident occurred outside the scope of my employment, Draco," Harry informed him, not even bothering to fight back his shit-eating grin. "I sent my resignation in over two weeks ago. I haven't been into the office for a week."

"So you think we can use that as a defence?"

"It's debatable, we can fight it in court," Harry smiled. "But the last thing Robards wants is to have the ethics of the Aurors questioned. Who knows what other dirty little secrets he's been hiding. To him it's not worth it. He's letting me go."

Draco let out a delighted whoop and threw his arms around Harry. "Mind the arm," Harry managed to get out but he held on tight when Draco immediately tried to pull away in between apologies. "No, no, allow me to bask in my incredible ingenuity for a little while longer c'mon."

Draco huffed against his neck. "Ever the modest do-gooder, Potter." When he pulled back he left his fingers entangled with Harry's once again.

"I've been rather clever, I'm allowed to gloat."

Draco rolled his eyes but the slight twitch of his lips betrayed him and soon he was beaming down at Harry again. He looked, _fond_ and maybe just a little bit proud. Either way, Harry decided he didn't want that look to fade.

"So, it's really over then?" asked Draco, sounding like he didn't quite believe it.

Harry couldn't blame him. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea himself. The aurors had been such a major force in his life. In fact he had to admit, for years he'd let the job take over his life.

He nodded.

The silence that stretched then was hardly uncomfortable, though it really should have been. Harry let his thumb move in gentle circles over the pale hand he clutched. Draco couldn't seem to take his eyes off them, staring at their entwined hands in what seemed to be disbelief.

"Hermione told me you stayed," Harry said, quietly.

Draco started. "Um, yeah, she and I, both. Ron would have too but he had to work and- Hermione would be here now but the kids-" His eyes widened like he'd just remembered something. "Merlin, I need to tell her you're awake. She'll probably skin me alive if she knew how long we've been here without informing her."

Harry laughed, trying not to look too disappointed when Draco pulling his hand away to reach for his wand. "That would probably be wise. I prefer you with all your limbs intact."

Draco didn't seem to have heard, instead too busy staring down at his wand, brow furrowed. Finally the other man just sighed and muttered something under his breath. A flash of silver escaped from his wand and Harry just had time to make out the brilliant antlers of a silver stag as it bounded out through the window on the far end of the room.

Harry stared after it. "Was that-?" he couldn't string more than that together as he gaped, first at Draco and then back to where his patronus had just disappeared.

"Yeah, it- when I moved-" Draco looked down at his feet.

"It changed _after _you left?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Draco was worrying at his bottom lip, shifting from foot to foot like he was debating whether to say something or simply run. Finally he met Harry's eyes and shrugged. "All my memories, the ones strong enough to use were with you I guess. I mean I did some reading and-look, no one really knows _why_ they change. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

Harry tried to smile reassuringly although he knew it probably looked quite strained. "It's not… uncomfortable."

It was just really confusing, Harry decided. Also a little bit overwhelming given he was already in a hospital bed after a near-death experience. He sighed, shifting a little to try and get comfortable. Apparently that was enough to get Draco to start fussing again.

He helped Harry adjust his pillow, insisting on fluffing it up for him. "Can I get you anything?" Draco asked, looking him over worriedly. "Water? Juice? Food?"

Harry couldn't help smiling just a little at the rapid change in the other man. "Just some water, please. I thought I was better but I think I need some more sleep."

Draco nodded, "The mediwizards said your wand arm took the brunt of the spell and the damage the magic did ran deep. Rest is the only thing you can do right now to get better. I should go get you some water…" he gestured towards the door, looking uncertain.

It took Harry a second to figure out why he was hesitating. This was the guy who apparently had not left his bedside until Hermione had all but dragged him out, insisting he needed sleep. "Yes, you can leave the room, Draco, I'm not going to collapse just because you have your back turned," Harry snorted.

"That's not what I-" Draco began, but they both knew he wasn't convincing anybody. With one last sheepish smile he left, closing the door softly behind him.

It was weird being in the room alone. It took Harry all of ten seconds to decide that he didn't like it. In an effort to _not _think about whatever new revelations Draco seemed to be bringing about, Harry's thoughts turned to Hermione. He silently willed her to bring the kids over for a visit. Perhaps he could even convince her to bring Teddy. After he had a nap though. Definitely nap first. He needed energy to keep up with the kids and his eyes were already starting to droop, heavy lids weighing them down.

By the time Draco came back with his drink, Harry had all but drifted off. He remembered clutching at the glass and downing it in three gulps before grabbing at Draco's shirt.

"Stay," he mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry," Draco assured him. Harry noticed his gaze lingering on the armchair by the window.

"No, _here_," Harry told him, gesturing to the spot on the bed beside him. He tried to wriggle to the side to give Draco some more room, except that didn't end well because his still throbbing arm was in the way. He winced as fresh pain shot up to his shoulder.

"Don't _move_," Draco grumbled. "Why do you always insist on doing things the hard way." He muttered a quick spell and all of a sudden there was more than enough room for them both. In Harry's defense, they'd probably given him some kind of sleeping draught that kept him from thinking straight. He was about to inform Draco that had he been of sound mind he would have easily been able to solve their problem too. But then Draco was fitting himself into bed and Harry couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

He leaned his head against the other man's shoulder, smiling contently when Draco moved closer and put his arm around him.

"Here, let me just-" he watched Draco carefully take first the cup of water Harry still held in his good hand and then Harry's glasses from him, placing them on the bedside table. Finally he seemed to notice that Harry was staring and paused with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can sleep anymore," Harry informed him.

"What do you mean? I thought-"

"You know what would help?"

Draco looked worried now. "I'm not singing you a lullaby or anything."

Harry laughed. "I think I might still have that recording." Draco looked absolutely horrified. Harry nudged him. "Tell me a story," he said. "About France." He wriggled a little before finally finding a position that was comfortable and looked up, expectantly.

Draco was watching him like he was unsure what to do with himself, fingers tapping a nervous beat into the bed beside him. When Harry raised his eyebrows, the blonde just looked away, gaze shifting to his socks. "Are you sure?"

Harry rolled his eyes, although the effect was lost because Draco was still persistently avoiding his gaze. "Stop being dramatic and tell me a story."

There was a reason Draco Malfoy had most of the wizarding world singing his praises. He had a gift for weaving tales and the way he weaved this one left Harry on the verge of tears one minute and then laughing the next, till he was sure he would fall off the bed, his sides aching as he wheezed. He didn't protest when Harry insisted on another and then one more. He just kept going and Harry couldn't care less if he was making it all up at this point because he was engrossed.

Soon Draco's voice grew deeper and slowly softer till Harry had to squirm closer to hear him. He fought to stay awake but the gentle way Draco's stories wore on soon lulled his heavy eyes shut. Draco kept talking, just as smoothly as before until Harry finally drifted off.

* * *

The day arrived before any of them were fully aware of it.

September 1st. For the past 10 years the date had meant little to Harry. Sure, he'd look at the calendar with a brief fondness, a memory or two resurfacing occasionally but it wasn't until this particular September 1st that he felt the weight of it.

It wasn't until he arrived at Andromeda's and took in the sight of his godson, trunk by his side, owl cage in hand and a ball of feathers which could only be his new owl, Moony, sitting on his shoulder.

The bird chirped at Harry upon his arrival, making a rush at his hair before circling and settling back on Teddy's shoulder where he nibbled happily at the boy's ear.

Andromeda was still getting ready and Draco was yet to arrive. He had just purchased a new car and had insisted on driving Harry to Diagon Alley for the sake of convenience. Harry had checked no less than three times if the car had working airbags until Draco had scowled and turned off their floo connection.

"Ready?" Harry asked his godson, grinning as he moved forward to ruffle the boy's hair.

Teddy dodged and scowled. "You can't do that Hogwarts!" he pouted. "We need to set some rules."

"Well, I should probably get it out of my system now then," Harry informed him. "Or else I may not be able to keep myself from embarrassing you in class."

"You can't pick on me because I'm the only one you know, either," Teddy continued, apparently having given up the fight to side step Harry's hand.

Harry nodded seriously. "Maybe I should write all of these down. We could make it a contract."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "You can't check up on me with that map of yours."

"Planning on sneaking out, are we?" Harry asked, making a mental note to lock that parchment away lest he be tempted to use it.

Teddy shrugged. "You've basically taught me every single secret passageway in the castle. Maybe I'll find one that I can share with _you_."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Apparently McGonagall was right to be worried. The son of a Marauder was not to be trifled with after all. "Alright, maybe I should set some terms of my own," he said instead. "I want a meal with you, once a week, at least."

Teddy nodded. "Sounds fair."

"What's fair?" called Draco, stepping up beside Harry and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Harry almost jumped and when he turned to glare the blonde man had the gall to _wink_.

"We're just setting some ground rules for Hogwarts," Harry gritted out.

"Ah, a wise idea," said Draco innocently. "By the way Harry, I have a signed document here from my mechanic that states my car is perfectly capable of reaching Diagon Alley without spontaneously combusting."

"Well it's not the car I'm worried about."

"Wait," said Teddy looking between them. "Diagon Alley?"

"You didn't tell him?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "I was getting to it!" He looked to his very confused godson. "Ted, I just thought it would be better for you to ride the Hogwarts Express alone. So you can have a chance to make some friends." He couldn't quite read Teddy's expression so he went on. "I've told you how I met some of my closest friends on the train to Hogwarts my first year and if I were there with you now I'd just get in the way."

Teddy finally broke into a smile. "That's okay," he said brightly. "I'll see you at the feast."

"Yes you will, kiddo."

"This will have to be goodbye from me, though Teddy," Draco said, stepping forward and crouching till they were seeing eye to eye. "I promised Harry here that I'd drive him despite how ungrateful he seems to be."

Harry rolled his eyes, not bothering to mention that Draco _insisted _on driving him even though Harry was _perfectly _capable of simply apparating there. He quickly busied himself with the edges of his sleeves as he saw Draco open his arms and Teddy rush in for a hug. Despite his burning curiosity he tried to give them the semblance of privacy, as the exchanged soft words Harry couldn't quite make out. At one point Teddy looked up at him before quickly looking away but Harry didn't miss the way there seemed to be tears in his eyes.

"You'll write to me?" asked Draco, pulling away.

Teddy nodded, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. Moony chirped at his shoulder and pushed in closer, till Teddy reached up to stroke him.

"Don't worry about the sorting," Draco told him, moving back to stand by Harry again. "We'll be proud of you no matter where that old hat places you. Although I must say, the Slytherin common room is quite spectacular and the view-"

"Alright, alright, we promised we wouldn't sway him," Harry said, nudging him for good measure.

Draco shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

Andromeda bustled in just then, looking rather tired. She handed Teddy what looked to be his school robes. "I altered them and tried one of those new spells that lets them grow with you," she told him. Noticing the two boys she smiled. "He grew out of his robes already, can you believe it? By the time he gets home from the holidays he might not fit through the door."

Teddy rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his grandmother. They were almost the same height already. Once again Harry couldn't help but marvel at how speedily the years had flown by. Here they were again, September 1st and off to Hogwarts once more.

He had thought of taking the Hogwarts Express over for nostalgia's sake, even considering hiding himself from Teddy and the rest of the students so the boy could still have his chance to make new friends. The thought of riding that train alone though without the company of his best friends didn't hold much appeal. No, it was better this way.

"You two should get going," Andromeda told them, pushing a bag of what looked like sandwiches into Harry's hand. She turned back to Teddy. "And so should we, it's almost eleven!" She started bustling around with renewed vigor as Harry patted Teddy on the shoulder and he and Draco said their goodbyes to Andromeda.

They were just about to leave when Harry felt a tug on his shirt. Teddy engulfed them both in a tight hug. "I'm going to _Hogwarts_!" he whispered and the pure joy in his voice was not only contagious but it made everything worthwhile. Every single battle they had fought to ensure that _Teddy _and Rose and Hugo and every other young witch and wizard could still be just as delighted to attend Hogwarts.

If Harry and Draco left with teary eyes, they didn't talk about it. They didn't need to. Harry was sure they were both on the same page.

* * *

Harry spent the first fifteen minutes of the journey sitting up straight, eyes glued to the road. He didn't notice his hands were in fists until Draco reached one hand over and unclenched them.

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" he yelped, looked around in terror for potential collisions.

"You can relax, Harry," Draco sighed, thankfully keeping his eyes on the road. "I did pass a test, you know and it wasn't entirely through charm alone."

"You _charmed _your way through a driving test?" Harry was pretty sure his voice came out as a squeak. "Is that even legal? Aren't they supposed to put safety first!"

"Well, Harry," Draco drawled. "Don't you think the fact that I managed to charm a rather pretty young lady _while _safely maneuvering the streets of London demonstrates that I am an excellent driver?"

"Draco!" Harry cried, clutching at his seat when they took a rather sharp turn.

Draco just gave him a mock-innocent smile.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Harry grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the road ahead.

Soon he found himself managing to relax though. The bumper to bumper traffic they hit near the city meant that Draco wasn't able to go much faster than a crawl. He even started conversation and managed to refrain from yelping when someone honked loudly outside (not at Draco, thankfully).

They talked about Teddy, who Draco had grown rather close to since his return. Of all the ways being a teacher at Hogwarts would be different to being a pupil.

"You won't have to worry about getting caught when you skulk around the castle in the middle of the night," Draco teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I do not _skulk_, that was more your thing," he huffed.

"Maybe you can start a dueling club, to replace that Army of yours."

"Dumbledore's Army," murmured Harry thoughtfully. "That's not a bad idea. It might even be less of a disaster than the one Lockhart and Snape ran."

"Speaking of Snape…" said Draco, pausing as he watched the road an waited to turn at a busy intersection. "Tell his portrait I say hello, won't you? I've been meaning to visit since I got back but…"

"But you were busy?" Harry prompted when it sounded like Draco wasn't going to finish that thought.

"Not exactly," Draco chuckled, leaving Harry slightly puzzled. "I just wasn't looking forward to hearing him yell at me for leaving. He can be rather creative with curse words when he wants to be."

"Ah," said Harry, not all that surprised about this particular talent his old professor apparently possessed. "Although, he wasn't exactly the biggest fan of our relationship, if I recall."

Draco laughed. "He was just putting on a front. He was secretly quite pleased. Said you were the best thing to happen to me."

"So you think he'll be nicer to me? Now that I'm a professor like he was rather than a student?"

"Not likely."

Harry leaned back and sighed. "That's alright, I wasn't getting my hopes up." He watched Draco concentrating intently on the road and smiled. It really was strange how far they had come. Neither of them seemed to be the same person they had been back in Hogwarts, nor were they the same broken souls they had been after the war. They weren't the same and yet here they were, still somehow managing to find each other in their new lives.

"Look at us," he said out loud, gestured between them with a little laugh.

"Look at us, indeed," Draco murmured, smiling across at him before turning back to the road again.

"I never saw this coming, you know," Harry told him. Draco raised his eyebrows, still watching the road. Harry had to admit, his driving was actually kind of impressive. Harry himself hadn't made much of an effort to practice, especially not after the Whomping Willow incident. Somehow a giant murderous tree was enough to diminish one's enthusiasm. "You're staying here in London in your flat now and I'm going to Hogwarts. It's like we're finally starting a new chapter. Starting from scratch. Like we've always wanted to."

"Not a new chapter, a new book," said Draco softly.

"Hmm."

Draco sighed. "Honestly, I can't believe it's happening either." There was something about his voice that made Harry look up. He was staring intently at the road but Harry could still make out the edges of a frown there.

"I will get the holidays off, you know," he said. "This new book stuff doesn't mean the end."

"I know," Draco hummed. He looked over at Harry. "I'll be waiting here for you."

Harry smiled, "we just need some time to find our footing first."

"I hope you know you can talk to me, if the little brats become too much to handle."

Harry laughed. "You know you wouldn't make a half bad Professor yourself," Harry told him. "Professor Malfoy." Somehow he liked the way the words rolled off his tongue. It had a ring to it.

"Oh, of course and I can even add 'managed to let in a large number of serial killers who eventually terrorised and almost completely destroyed the castle' to my resume. I'm sure McGonagall will be impressed."

"Well it was a rather impressive feat..."

Draco scowled at that. "She would put me in charge of the Gryffindor just to spite me."

"She wouldn't be so cruel."

"Oh, she would."

Harry laughed. "You're right. She definitely would."

It wasn't long before Draco joined in too and then they were both laughing. Except then Draco slammed the brakes when they almost collided with the car in front of them. Harry spent the rest of the ride with his arms crossed, glaring stubbornly out the window.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for an update. This was going to be the last chapter but then I realised I couldn't end it here so one more chapter to go! Thank you for leaving reviews guys they kept me going through my writer's block. Much love, xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The letter was the last straw. When Teddy's owl circled his desk that evening, beating his little wings and sending the essays Harry was marking flying, he knew something was wrong. Moony dropped the tiny piece of parchment he held and chirped expectantly. Even as he began to read the note, Harry absent-mindedly handed the owl a couple of the treats he kept in his drawer. Moony chirped again and with another flurry of flaps he was gone.

'_Harry, please don't be mad. I can't make it to dinner tonight. I promised Finn I would help him with transfiguration but I'll make it up to you I swear. Teddy.'_

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had been at Hogwarts for a month and he had barely seen Teddy outside of class time at all. All he had received were hurried sentences because Teddy always seemed to have things to do or people to meet. Their Sunday dinner together had quickly become the highlight of his week. He knew that was a little sad but being a teacher had not been anything like Harry had expected. It was a shock to see this whole other side of Hogwarts, the side tasked with making everything run smoothly for the students. Harry had known it was going to be hard but nothing could have prepared him for how much work it entailed.

He was behind on his marking and he was behind on his lesson plans. The course plans Alessandra had left behind had been enough to even put even himself to sleep as he was teaching the class. So that left Harry with the task of rewriting them for each year level even as he struggled to mark all the papers he set as homework.

It would have been fine if marking simply involved ticks and crosses but McGonagall had them writing _feedback_ which was both positive and negative. He tried to remember what his own teachers had said when he was at Hogwarts but he had spent so much of his time chasing one crazy threat after another that something as trivial as _feedback _had barely registered when he was a student. Hell, if he hadn't had Hermione hounding him, he would have probably failed most of his assignments altogether.

Either way, the fact was he was completely and utterly clueless when it came to giving constructive criticism. After he'd almost made a second year cry with the honesty of his critique he had rushed to Neville for advice.

"Mate, you need to tell her what she did well first and then…" he paused to read the offending red feedback he had given his student. Harry watched him wince and felt like even more of a monster than he had when he was offering tissues to the weeping girl. "This is too honest," Neville informed him. "She's twelve years old, reword this so it doesn't sound quite as… harsh. Perhaps finish it on a positive note as well, for good measure."

"But she's twelve years old!" Harry had argued. "I can't _sugarcoat _it for her. That would be like lying."

Neville sighed. "Harry, I think I know what the problem is," he said gently. "You've spent too long training Aurors or on missions where honesty could mean the difference between life and death." Harry nodded. He could see the truth in his friend's words. "You haven't had a lot of time with children-"

"That's not true, I helped raise Teddy! And Rose and Hugo are always over at my place."

"Well then, tell me honestly. Would you be able to read this to Rose if it was an essay that she wrote?"

Harry reread the feedback he had so carelessly written at midnight the day before he was supposed to hand them back to the class. He hadn't been picturing a young girl in pigtails with a shy smile. He had just wanted to finish so he could get some sleep. The words were harsh enough to crush any twelve-year-old. There was no way he would have been so cruel if it were to Rose.

"I was just being honest," Harry had whispered.

Neville nodded. "I know you were. When I'm writing these I like to picture that the student was sitting right there in my office and then I write down what I would say."

"How are you so good at this, Neville?" Harry sighed.

"A lot of practice," Neville had told him with an encouraging smile. "You'll get the hang of it. I think we can make an excellent professor out of you yet."

Harry had thanked him and they had gone to Hogsmeade that night for drinks. The man had been a godsend. If it wasn't for him Harry would have probably quit after his first week.

Harry frowned down at the stacks of parchment he still had to attend to. The owl had scattered the most pressing pile, which he had to hand back to the third years tomorrow afternoon.

It took him all of two seconds to make up his mind. Snatching the papers he needed for tomorrow, he made for his room. If he was going to be alone tonight he may as well do it with a bottle of fire whiskey on hand.

Hogwarts Professors were given rather lavish suites, at least compared to the dorm room he had shared with the other Gryffindor boys. His four-poster bed was twice the size it had been as a student and there were a couple of couches by the fire. A large mahogany desk sat by the window that overlooked the Quidditch pitch. Oh yeah and the water pressure in the shower was amazing. All in all it was rather comfortable.

Settling in one of the couches, Harry poured himself a drink and spread the papers out beside him. With a flick of his wand the fire roared to life and with another the snacks Kreacher had brought up for him earlier floated towards him.

The house elf had taken the news of Harry's new employment much better than Harry had expected. He had immediately extended his work at Hogwarts to six day, returning to Grimmauld place once a week for 'dusting and upkeep' as he called it. Harry was just glad the elf hadn't burned the house down around them or threatened bodily harm if Harry left.

Kreacher seemed surprisingly happier here and served Harry with renewed vigor. He'd appear within a second when he was summoned with a look on his wrinkled face that may even be mistaken for a smile. A pleasant smile. At least one of them seemed to be having the time of their lives, Harry decided.

Dining alone was just as painful as Harry had expected it to be. Sure, he could have gone down to take his meal with the rest of the staff and students at the Great Hall but he was not quite drunk enough to even pretend to be anything but miserable. Instead he downed some more whiskey with the food the house elves brought up, as they had done every week. Luckily they didn't comment on his lack of company. Although Harry did catch Binky giving him a sympathetic look as she followed Kreacher to the door.

Harry glared at his food and filled his glass up once more.

* * *

If Harry had been any less inebriated he would have noticed that it was one in the morning. Draco being the early bird that he was usually woke up at five, which meant he was in bed by eleven. Harry knew all of this because- well he didn't actually know why he knew any of that actually.

Either way, he was right. Draco was not a night person.

"'Arry?" he said, voice scratchy like he'd just woken up. His hair was a mess and oh yeah, how could Harry forget he slept shirtless? "That you?"

"Draco!" Harry called, "did I wake you?" Of fucking course I did.

He watched Draco come closer to the fire. "S'alright," said the man, hands at his eyes like he was trying to rub the sleep away. "What's wrong?" He looked worried now. "Harry, are you drunk?"

"Bit tipsy," Harry hummed. He settled back on the rug by the fire because it was getting tiring stooping down to peer into the flames. Also he kind of wanted to get closer to Draco. "I wanted to get absolutely hammered like I used to but I have an early class to teach tomorrow. You know what it's like being a professor. You have to actually turn up and pay _attention_." He frowned thoughtfully. "It's a terribly huge responsibility. I did not give half our professors enough credit. Especially Binns. It must be dreadful teaching a subject that boring."

Draco sighed and it looked to Harry like he was contemplating just going back to sleep. Instead the man moved forward and mirrored Harry, sitting cross-legged in front of his own fire.

"Go on then, tell me all about it."

And so Harry did.

While they had spoken a few times over the course of the month it had simply been light conversation about their respective days. Harry had been happier just letting Draco tell him all about the new job he had at an apothecary and his plans to apply for a Potions mastery. When Harry had wrinkled his nose at the furniture set Draco had brought, the man had just laughed, telling him that being the interior design expert that he was, Harry was welcome to come over and make any changes he liked during the holidays.

For the first time, Harry offloaded everything that had happened during his first month. How much he was struggling with the responsibility and the expectations now that he had all these children's education to look after. How he had to rewrite the entire syllabus but the books he was looking through were so monotonous even he had a hard time paging through them. He told Draco about the second year he made cry and the whispers he had overheard from a couple of fourth years about how they had been looking forward to having Harry Potter as their teacher so much but now Defence was just _boring_.

"I defeated Voldemort! I've been an Auror for 10 bloody years and I can't even keep a class of 1st years awake for a couple of hours, Draco, what's wrong with me?"

Before Draco could comfort him he swiftly moved on to Teddy.

"I barely see him at all!" Harry cried, trying and failing not to sound bitter. "I thought being here meant I could still be close to him but we just seem to be growing further and further apart. He sent me a note through his _owl_, telling me he couldn't make it to dinner tonight because he had to help a _friend _with _homework_! The only time I see him anymore are during class and at meals. Has he written to you?"

Draco chewed at his lip before finally nodding. "This morning."

Harry huffed. "You probably know more about his week than I do and I live in the same castle as him." He wasn't even trying to be bitter now. The jealousy made his skin prickle like tiny needles poking at him, _teasing_ him. "Maybe this job wasn't a good idea. I'm as shoddy a teacher as I was an Auror."

"Oh c'mon Harry, don't be dramatic. You were the best Auror on the force and you know it," said Draco firmly.

"Robards wouldn't let me-"

"And since when has Robards been a good judge of _anything_?"

Harry shrugged. "My students don't like me. They find my classes boring even _after _I rewrote all those course plans. I mean, Defence was my favourite class, the one I found the most _interesting_ at Hogwarts. I managed to mess up the best subject, Draco."

"You said you were rewriting the lesson plans based on the textbooks McGonagall was giving you, right?" Draco asked, his hands drawing patterns on the rug. He was watching Harry with an intensity that was kind of unnerving, even through the flames.

"Yeah, I've read more textbooks in the past month than I did in my six years at Hogwarts."

"Well then, there's your problem!" Draco said, gesturing wildly for emphasis. Harry could almost imagine him crying Eureka! "Those textbooks are so boring they would make Binns himself look like the king of entertainment. You can't rely on them if you want to make your lessons anything but mundane. And trust me, if they aren't interested your students won't learn a thing."

"But I'm supposed to be _teaching_ them Draco! I'm supposed to be filling their heads with knowledge, not throwing them a party. As boring as they are, those textbooks will teach them everything they need to know about defence. If they'd only stay awake long enough to-"

"Not _everything_, Harry," Draco interrupted. "You know as well as I do that a text book can't teach you to fight, nor can it teach you to defend. It takes an element of practice."

"I do a practical every week."

"Let me guess, you show them caged pixies, they each practice stunning charms and the lesson went smoothly."

"Well I wasn't exactly going to let loose a cage full of freshly caught Cornish pixies on my class, was I? I'm not Lockhart, Draco."

Draco snorted. "Thank Merlin for that. But you have to admit, that was a rather memorable lesson, was it not?"

"Are you saying I should wreak havoc on my class and let my students be attacked by wild pixies, Draco?" Harry demanded. "Remember that time I said you would make an excellent Professor? I was wrong. You'd be an absolute menace."

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, that's not-never mind." He shook his head and frowned, opening his mouth like he was going to say something but then changing his mind.

"Go on," said Harry at last if only to break the silence.

Finally Draco cleared his throat. "Look, you're Harry bloody Potter. You don't need a text book! Like you said before, you defeated Voldemort and you've been an Auror for _ten years_. You _have _the knowledge Harry, the _practical_ knowledge. Sure, let them read from their textbook for homework and make them write essays but during class time your goal is to _educate _them. Teach them what you've learned from your own experiences, teach them the mistakes you made on the field as an Auror so they can avoid making the same ones. Teach them the tricks that no book could. They want to listen to you and they want to learn so _teach_ them."

Harry sucked in a breath. "That was really good advice," he said softly.

Draco smiled. "Glad I could be of service." His smile faded though as quickly as it appeared. "Now, about Teddy…"

"It's fine Draco, I just needed to get it off my chest. I'm not mad that you two talk or anything, I just wish I could see him more. But there's always Sunday dinner next week, right?" Harry sighed when he saw that pinched look of worry clear on Draco's face. "I'm a grown up, I understand that he's busy with his friends. Besides, I just told you how busy I am. We're both just… busy, so you can stop fretting."

"You're lonely," said Draco and it wasn't a question.

"I have Neville and McGonagall. Well, actually Neville is with Ginny on the weekends but the other teachers are here."

"Would you like me to come over for a while?" Draco asked softly. "I can't stay, I have work in the morning but I can sit with you."

Harry took a long time to answer. He could see how close Draco's eyes were to shutting, how the man was fighting to keep them open. He knew he was being selfish when he nodded, standing up to find his wand.

He opened up the floo connection so Draco could step through. Just as the other man was rising from his living room floor and brushing himself off, Harry heard a knock. Apparently Draco heard it too because he was staring questioningly at the door behind Harry.

"Apparently we're not the only ones awake at two in the morning," said Draco with a yawn.

"Hmm," Harry hummed, just staring at the door until he heard another knock. This was enough to spur him forward. He opened the door only to find the corridor outside was empty. Puzzled, he stepped out, looking left and right before finally stepping back in and shutting the door. "It was probably just a-" he yelped when he walked into something warm and invisible.

"Teddy!" Harry grumbled, snatching the invisibility cloak from his sheepish godson.

"Sorry," said the boy. "I was going to scare you but I mistimed."

"It's past curfew, shouldn't you be in bed?" Harry asked, grinning anyway.

"Shouldn't we all?" came Draco's voice from the fireplace.

"Draco!" Teddy cried, rushing over to see his cousin.

"May I please retire to my bed now, Potter?" Draco drawled. Harry could see he was smiling warmly though.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you."

"How about you make it up to me by calling me at a reasonable hour tomorrow for a chat and perhaps more regularly too."

Harry smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Good night, then," said Draco, "You too, Teddy."

"Night, Draco." When the flames died away, the boy turned on Harry immediately. "Harry I'm so sorry, I know I've been terrible at keeping in touch lately." Before Harry even knew what was happening he had a pair of arms wrapped around him. He returned the hug of course until Teddy pulled back and all but jumped onto the couch.

Sitting cross-legged he pulled his wand from his sleeve and waved it in a precise movement he had obviously been practicing. "Wingardium LeviOsa!" he cried, pointing at the platter of snacks Harry had left on the small coffee table. The tray rose and floated towards the boy even as he guided it. It wavered once, threatening to drop, Harry even pulled out his own wand to save it just in case but with a look of extreme concentration Teddy regained control, letting it settle beside him on the couch.

"I've been practicing," he said proudly before shoving a cookie in his mouth, chewing happily.

"I can see that," Harry said, still gob smacked. The last time he was here the boy could barely manage to make a pen hover an inch off that table. He plopped down on the couch next to Teddy and grabbed a cookie of his own. "You know I gave you that cloak so you could sneak out of my room after curfew, not sneak _in _here."

Teddy shrugged. "I haven't seen you in _ages_," he complained. "I missed you."

Harry couldn't help but smile. (Actually it was a battle not to look too excited). "I missed you too, kid." He ruffled Teddy's hair, laughing when the boy tried to squirm out of reach.

"So how was your day?" Teddy asked, still leaning away like he was expecting another attack.

"Boring," Harry sighed. "I've been marking all day."

"Well it's your fault for assigning so much homework," Teddy grumbled. "Honestly, I don't know why the professors complain when all they have to do is _not _make us write all those essays."

"I really hope you've finished all your homework, Ted. I'll also be checking with Professor Flitwick if you turned up to your first class tomorrow morning."

Teddy made a face and groaned. "What's the point of having my godfather as a professor if I can't even skip a class or two?"

"Why, for these delightful conversations of course," Harry smiled toothily. "Now go on, tell me about your week."

Teddy sat back and stretched before launching into a detailed account of his week. He told Harry about the new friends he made and all the exciting new spells he had been taught. He complained about the massive amounts of homework the teachers had dumped on him recently and how it was unfair only third years and above could go to Hogsmeade. He asked Harry for the troll in the dungeon story from his own first year Halloween dinner, telling him that his friend Nasreen in second year had told him how amazing Halloween at Hogwarts was. Finally, he gestured towards the flames and told Harry how nice it was to see Draco again.

"Perhaps we can invite him over for dinner next Sunday, how about that?" said Harry smiling.

Teddy nodded. "I'd like that."

"We can have your grandmother over too."

Teddy nodded. "I've been writing to her every day. She sent me a howler when I forgot for a week."

Harry laughed. "At least you won't forget ever again."

Teddy shook his head vigorously. "It was horrible. Everyone was looking at me. They haven't stared at me like that since the sorting hat put me in Hufflepuff." Teddy cringed at the memory. "I still don't get why it was such a big deal, I mean my Mom was in Hufflepuff too. Isn't that common? To be put in the same house as family?"

"Your Mom was quite possibly the first of the Black family to be sorted into Hufflepuff, even your grandmother was in Slytherin. Then there was your Dad, one of the bravest men I knew. And well, I guess there's also me to some extent, everyone knows I'm your godfather." Harry shrugged. "No one really knew what to expect when you walked up there. They would have stared no matter what happened."

"If only I'd been put in Ravenclaw," grinned Teddy. "That would have had them talking."

Harry laughed too. "Ted, I'm really happy you haven't forgotten about your poor godfather and I'm thrilled you visited," said Harry, as he watched the boy yawn and stretch beside him. "However it's getting late and you have class in a few hours."

Teddy yawned again. "Hmm, I guess you're right. Are you sure you can't have a little chat with Flitwick? Tell him I'm too sick to attend?"

"Absolutely not," grinned Harry.

Teddy groaned. "You're the worst," he said, picking up the invisibility cloak from where Harry had left it draped over the couch. "Love you."

"Love you too, Ted," Harry called even as Teddy disappeared. He heard footsteps and then the sound of his door opening and closing. Making his way to his bed, Harry flopped down, smiling contently up at the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: **So apparently I am full of lies. This chapter turned into such a monster that I had to split it in half. Either way we are really close to the end folks. Thank you so much for sticking with me, I know it's been almost a year but you kept me going every step of the way! xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It seemed that time really did fly when you were having fun or rather once you get stuck in a comfortable routine. After his epiphany courtesy of Draco things had really fallen into place. Harry began structuring his classes on anecdotes and practical applications rather than the textbook and even Teddy had commented on how Defense had fast become one of his favourites.

His godson had made it to every single Sunday dinner since that night and even popped by for surprise visits every now and then. In fact the castle itself had started to feel more pleasant and inviting. When the holidays finally arrived he even felt a pang of sadness for the two weeks he would be spending away. Of course that soon evaporated as the excitement caught up to him.

Kreacher had kept Grimmauld place in impeccable condition and when he flopped down onto his bed he found that even his sheets were warm with some kind of heating spell. Harry ended up sleeping through the afternoon.

He was woken by Lyra, Draco's (quite frankly, too damn _small_) Pygmy owl tapping incessantly on his window. Groaning, Harry let her in, rubbing his eyes as he tried to focus on the note she carried, huge in her tiny talons.

'_Come early, urgent interior design skills needed. Will pay you with extra dessert.'_

It was Christmas Eve and Draco had surprised absolutely everyone by inviting the entire gang to his flat for dinner. Smiling, Harry scrawled a quick affirmative and handed the note back to Lyra who was watching him expectantly. Harry was about to give her a treat as well but she simply chirped and flew out the window.

She'd always been an odd sort of bird.

As Harry hunted through his wardrobe for clothes he decided that Christmas really was his favourite time of the year. He owned a fair bit of red which made it all the more easier to seem like he was getting into the spirit when in reality he was still half asleep and barely functioning.

After a long shower and a cup of tea thanks of Kreacher who soon left to spend the rest of Christmas at Hogwarts with the other house elves, Harry was feeling significantly more awake. Of course that meant he could finally see that the tie he had picked out was the pink with red hearts he usually saved for Valentine's Day. After another rummage in his wardrobe he found the bright green tie with the little leprechauns he and Neville had bought for St Patrick's Day a few years ago. A quick flick of his wand and the leprechauns were replaced with holly and bells.

When he was satisfied he had suitable Christmas spirit he apparated to an alleyway just a block from Draco's building where there was little foot traffic. It was absolutely freezing. Being indoors with the comfort of Grimmauld's age-old heat spells meant he had forgotten just how cold it was outside. Keeping his head down and his arms crossed tight against his chest Harry rushed to Draco's door, rapping loudly when he got there.

Draco all but pulled him inside, maneuvering him straight to the fire and into one of the nearby armchairs. "You're an absolute idiot, Harry," Draco informed him, standing back and glaring down at him. "You could have flooed here."

Harry shrugged, taking a deep breath to try and quell the shivers. "Is this the greeting I get after we've spent weeks apart?" Harry tried but Draco's glare didn't falter. Rolling his eyes Harry sighed. "It's alright, I just forgot my coat."

"Yes, well, you won't have a chance to do that once you have hypothermia, you know," Draco all but pouted.

Harry laughed. "Nice to see you're just as dramatic as I left you."

He silenced Draco's protests by pulling him into a bear hug. Really, Harry didn't need the fire at all. Draco was like a furnace all on his own. Except softer perhaps, and a lot easier to get lost in.

"So," he said, finally taking a step back, ignoring the way his body protested almost instantaneously. He really didn't know what else to say as he finally had a chance to look around the living room. "_Wow_."

Draco grinned. "Do you like it? I've never really done Christmas decorations before but I watched a few videos and-" He shrugged, gesturing around himself.

"It looks like you took a trip to the North pole," Harry said at last. "And then stole Christmas. Did you rob Santa Claus himself, Draco?"

The room was covered in decorations from wreaths of holly stuck everywhere to tinsel lining practically every surface. Rather large light-up reindeer littered the place and apparently Draco had purchased a set of all eight, not to mention the _enormous _Rudolph who was standing by the window, nose shining proudly. Little Christmas elves and Santas were everywhere and honestly they looked kind of creepy. Oh yeah and then there was the massive tree that stood proudly in the corner with all manner of decorations strung to it. The whole thing looked like a twinkling beacon that hurt your eyes if you looked too long.

"I went to the store, actually," Draco said slowly. "I didn't know what to buy so I bought it all."

"Clearly," murmured Harry, still looking around in wonder.

"The house elves were always in charge of decorations at home," Draco tried to explain. "And we always went to Molly's for Christmas, remember? We only ever put up a tree and some stockings. I mean, we can fix this right? I just wanted it to be _big_ you know, for everyone. It's not a lost cause, is it?"

Harry finally turned to him and grinned. "I love it," he declared. "We're not changing a thing. Just add a few extra chairs and we will be fine."

"Harry, it's a disaster."

Harry shrugged. "It's Christmas. Last year Seamus bet Dean he couldn't climb to the top of the tree, then they managed to set the curtains on fire."

A loud pinging sound from the kitchen made him jump. "That would be the cake," said Draco, hurrying towards the oven. He grabbed an apron from a hook by the fridge on his way over. "It's chocolate. Please tell Seamus he cannot set my curtains on fire."

Harry followed albeit slowly, too busy staring at Draco's apron. The man didn't notice as he squatted down beside the open oven, closely inspecting the knife he was holding and muttering to himself. "It isn't done yet," he announced at last, standing and finally taking in Harry's raised eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Santa's little helper? Really?" asked Harry, eyeing the elf printed on the apron.

Draco shrugged. "It was either this or the one with mistletoe, it said _kiss the cook_, thought it was a bit cliché." Harry decided he wouldn't have minded that apron quite so much. In fact if you took away the elf's impish face staring back at him, this one was rather fetching too. Okay, who was he kidding, Draco in an apron was hot. Harry didn't know when exactly that had become a thing but it most definitely was a thing now. Even the slightly flour covered, green and red one he had on now. If the way Draco was staring at him just then was anything to go by Harry had the distinct feeling he knew at least some of what was going on in his head. He felt his cheeks burn and quickly looked away.

"Actually," said Draco, straightening up, his smirk was absolutely devilish. "There was one other one. All it had was an elegantly wrapped present, right here." He looked down at his crotch and then back up at Harry, actually _winking_ this time. "It had a bow and everything. I figured Ronald wouldn't appreciate it though."

"What kind of Christmas store were you _visiting_?" Harry choked out, knowing he was probably blushing furiously. He cleared his throat. "You're right, Ron would probably have a stroke. It would kind of put a downer on Christmas."

Draco laughed. "I'll make sure I have an extensive collection of aprons for you for the next holiday season." He whipped out a batch of reindeer and snowman shaped cookies from what might as well have been thin air because Harry did _not _see that coming, and began the process of scrutinizing them. "Grab the tin of icing from the fridge, would you?" Harry did as he was told, thankful for the excuse to hide his burning cheeks. "I didn't have time to make my own," Draco explained sheepishly. "This icing is supposed to be the best though."

"Relax, Draco," Harry laughed, handing him the tin. "No one is going to have a go at you for the icing. Not after you've done all this." He gestured to the flat at large. It had taken a while but they had finally convinced Draco to let them each bring over a dish for dinner, Draco had insisted on being in charge of dessert at least. Harry had assumed the trifle on the counter top was all but apparently he was wrong.

Draco smiled. "I know it won't be anything like Molly's but if everything goes smoothly-"

"Which it will," Harry added, stepping up beside him to get a better look at the cookies.

"I have a good feeling about tonight," Draco told him as he continued to frown down at the snowmen. "There's something missing."

"Buttons," said Harry after a moment of pondering it.

"Oh, of course," Draco muttered to himself, shuffling around the kitchen again. He found what looked like tiny black beads. "I also ran out of food colouring," he explained. "These are edible, don't worry."

"I'm pretty sure there are spells to change the colour of icing," said Harry, watching as Draco carefully placed first two and then three buttons on the first snowman.

Draco looked affronted. "I can't use _magic _on these."

As someone who fully appreciated the satisfaction of doing things the muggle way, Harry couldn't argue. "Here, let me help."

They worked peacefully, for a while. It took a few attempts for Harry's large, bumbly fingers to figure out how to place the buttons with the same precision Draco had. After the first couple of slightly crooked buttons however he managed to get it right and then it was just a matter of repeating for the couple dozen snowmen on the tray. He even began to hum softly to them he tune of frosty the snowman.

"I've missed you," Draco sighed, still leaning over the counter in concentration.

"What was that?" Harry asked even though he had heard him perfectly well the first time. He straightened up, leaving the cookies so he could watch Draco work instead.

"I said-" Draco began but stopped when he noticed Harry's smile and pouted, turning back to his snowmen.

"You've seen me most weeks, haven't you?" said Harry nudging him.

"Oh c'mon, a few hours a fortnight doesn't-you know what, never mind, its stupid and kind of pathetic actually and I need to get the cake out of the oven." Sure enough the oven began to ping again.

"No, it isn't," Harry caught him before he could turn away. Draco's cheeks were flushed and he wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. "I missed you like crazy, too." He reached up, letting his fingers ghost over Draco's cheekbones, watching with satisfaction as the grey eyes finally met his own.

Harry moved forward, one hand at Draco's waist, pulling him closer. Draco smiled, leaning in as his eyes fluttered shut which was all the encouragement Harry needed. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly to Draco's, just a whisper of a touch. He could hear the man's breaths, feel the way he seemed to be shifting even closer.

Draco moved in and then all Harry could feel was the hot press of Draco's lips on his own, Draco chuckling breathily against him before sucking at his bottom lip. Harry backed him up till they were both leaning against the counter, Draco's hands finding themselves snaking through his hair and tugging just a bit in that way that always had Harry letting out breathy moans. Draco took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, Harry returning with a hunger he hadn't possessed for a long while.

When Harry pressed a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down his jaw and settled on his neck Draco arched back, letting out a delicious whine that went straight through Harry, lighting him up from the inside. He could hear Draco's breaths coming out in ragged bursts even as he fit his thigh between the other man's legs.

Draco tugged at his hair again, moving him so their mouths could meet once more, teeth clashing in a rather ungraceful manner. Harry didn't care about finesse at this point and he doubted Draco did either if the way the man was rocking against him was anything to go by.

A loud crash from the living room made them both jerk apart. Harry had his wand out before he had even managed to gain his balance.

An extremely horrified Ron Weasley was gaping at them from the doorway, holding in his hands one of the reindeer he had apparently tripped over. Hermione, who looked slightly sheepish, gave them a little wave as she joined her husband.

"Harry, you're back," she said weakly.

Harry was pretty sure that if the universe were fair either the floor would have swallowed him up by now or better yet he could have taken Draco with him so they could have continued what they had just _started_. As it so happened, the world was a horrendously unjust place and so he found himself trying to subtly readjust his pants as he put a little distance between him and Draco.

"Hi," he said, running a hand through his hair. By Hermione's little wince he guessed it must have looked a lot like a bird's nest after a terrible storm.

"Uh, welcome," said Draco, looking like he was struggling just as much as Harry was. He was blushing furiously and at any other point in time Harry would have found that terribly endearing.

"Please tell me you two haven't been going at it near the food!" cried Ron, eyeing the tray of cookies with a mixture of distaste and longing.

"Oh come off it, Ron," said Hermione, flicking him in the shoulder. "We all know you're going to eat them anyway."

"Yes, but it's the _principle_, Hermione!"

Hermione ignored him, taking to sniffing the air in alarm. "Draco, I think something's burning."

"Oh, _fuck_!" Draco and Harry cried almost in unison. Draco was the first to act, turning off the oven immediately even as he reached for mitts. Harry opened the door and a rush of steam hit them, making him cough and splutter. Draco carefully reached inside and pulled out the charred remains of the cake he had been cooking, staring down at it in dismay.

"It was going to be perfect," he whispered, waving away the rising steam.

"Maybe we can still fix it," said Hermione, voice filled with hope. She moved forward so she could get a better look. Her face fell when she saw what Harry knew, there was no fixing that cake.

"Maybe we could make a new one," Harry suggested, hating the forlorn look Draco was giving the remnants of his cake. "It shouldn't take too long to get it back into the oven, right?"

Draco shook his head glumly. "I don't have enough butter or flour and the store would be closed by now." He sighed. "I just wanted it to be-"

"Perfect, I know, Draco," said Harry softly. He placed a hand on the small of Draco's back, guiding him towards the doorway. "How about you help Hermione and Ron with their coats and I'll take care of this."

Draco nodded slowly. "Thank you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek before leading Hermione towards the fireplace.

Harry took the opportunity to look at his reflection in the shiny surface of Draco's microwave. He really was a mess. He tried to flatten out his hair as well as humanly possible and fixed his tie that had at some point been loosened. He barely remembered Draco working at the buttons of his shirt, too distracted in undressing the man to notice. He buttoned his shirt back up, still convinced that the world was a cruel, cruel place.

When he was satisfied that he looked somewhat presentable he moved back to the cake. With a small butter knife he poked and prodded at it, trying to figure out how deep it had burnt. Maybe if he scraped off the edges he might even be able to pass it off as a half decent dessert once it had been iced. He narrowed his eyes at the black lump and decided that there was no way he would be feeding _that _to his friends.

Grabbing his wand from where it sat on the counter and muttered a quick patronus spell. When his stag bounded around the kitchen he sent a message to Kreacher, confident that the house elf would be able to whip something up even at a moment's notice. He gave the elf strict instructions to deliver to Draco's kitchen without being seen by _anyone_.

He was not above a tiny white lie if it eased Draco's anxiety about the evening just a little. Deciding to give it another fifteen minutes, Harry finished up icing the cookies and tidying the kitchen to keep himself busy.

Neville was being absolutely drowned in cooing voices when Harry finally stepped into the living room. In fact it wasn't until he'd made his way closer that he noticed the small bundle the man held in his arms. It took even longer to notice that the small bundle was vaguely baby-sized and had two bright eyes, a tiny nose and a shock of ginger hair.

Baby Alice smiled sleepily up at the faces currently melting over how precious she was. She had one of Ron's fingers clenched tightly in her hand and her uncle looked like he was smiling so wide it might have actually hurt. Parvati was making faces at her to get her laughing and Luna was beaming, her hand entwined with a lanky dark-haired bloke Harry didn't recognize.

"Okay, I think I should put her to sleep now. She's been up all day thanks to our neighbour's lawn mover," said Ginny at last, pushing through the little gathering and scooping up her baby girl.

"I've got a bed for her in here," said Draco gesturing to the door at the far end of the room. Harry followed because, well Alice was adorable and it was kind of unfair he hadn't had time for his own share of cooing.

"Thanks Draco," said Ginny, readjusting Alice so that the baby could look up at Harry as they walked. Harry tried to start a game of peekaboo. "I hope it isn't too much trouble, I wasn't going to come because I still have to feed her every few hours but the house has been driving me insane. Neville is sweet, bless his soul but-" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "But between him and my Mother, they began to drive me absolutely flaming bonkers." Harry raised his brows at her choice of words and Ginny rolled her eyes. "We're trying not to swear in front of her."

"But she's only a month old, Gin, _surely _she can't-"

Draco elbowed him sharply. "I think that's a wonderful idea," he said smiling widely. "They say babies begin making sense of their world right away."

Harry snorted. "And what would _you _know about babies?"

"I've been putting up with you, haven't I?" Draco answered, looking smug

Ginny laughed, thumping Harry on the back (rather painfully given the fact she was holding her baby in one hand). "Well said," she smirked at Draco. It didn't last long though because she stopped dead in her tracks when the man turned on the lights. "You didn't-"

A beautiful white baby crib sat in the center of the room, an incredibly soft looking purple blanket and matching cushions decorating it. There was even a plushie owl, looking like a ball of grey fluff sitting in the corner.

"It's nothing," Draco said, smiling down at Alice. "I just wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible."

Ginny looked like she was swallowing a lump, Harry chalked it down to hormones. "It's lovely," she whispered as she stepped towards the crib. The three of them peered down at the baby girl who was staring right back up at them with drooping eyelids. "Say thank you, Alice," said Ginny, tickling her daughter gently. Alice smiled sleepily. Harry could feel himself slowly melting into a puddle on the floor. She was absolutely adorable. In fact he could probably remember the first time he'd looked down at Rose like this too.

"She's beautiful," he said, pulling Ginny into a one-armed hug. "You're a Mom!"

"Oh please," Ginny said, hugging him back. "If anyone asks, I'm her older sister."

* * *

Thinking back, Harry couldn't remember much of the party. Perhaps a few things stood out but everything else was lost in the happy buzz of good liquor and even better company.

He remembered sitting up straighter when Pansy stepped out of the floo, fashionably late as usual and just in time for dinner. She was followed by none other than Auror Owen Peters, who trailed behind her, their hands entwined and at this point Harry just about fell off his chair.

Owen caught his gaze and winked before looking pointedly at Draco who was chatting animatedly to Seamus. Harry honestly believed the guy had super powers. It wasn't until the Owen had helped himself to a beer and took a seat beside Ron that Harry realized Draco was sitting practically on top of him and they really weren't being all too discreet.

To his surprise he realised that he didn't really care. He found Draco's hand and wrapped it in his own. Draco looked back at him in confusion but that soon melted into a smile as he squeezed Harry's hand in return. If anyone else noticed they didn't mention it, or seem in the least bit shocked. Seamus continued to complain loudly about how Dean had ditched them all to spend the holiday with his girlfriend's family. Harry made a mental note to congratulate the guy on that. Rinalda was a fully-fledged healer now, not to mention gorgeous, smart and she hadn't run away screaming even after spending an evening at a bar with _this _lot.

A peal of laughter from the dining table caught his attention, mainly because he had learned to recognize every single one of his friend's laughs over the years and this one was most definitely new. Turning to follow it he saw something he had never imagined he would ever live to see. Pansy Parkinson and Parvati Patil were both clutching their sides as they laughed _together_, Parvati practically tearing up. Pansy almost looked _friendly_. Not lethal or like she drank the tears of innocent children everyday for sustenance. It really was quite strange.

On the rug by the fire, Luna's boyfriend (who she had later introduced as Rolf Scamander, the grandson of none other than the late Newt Scamander) had pulled out a Jenga set from no one was quite sure where. It was Hermione's turn and the tower wobbled precariously as she carefully tried to ease out a piece.

Harry stretched and sighed. "You good there mate?" asked Seamus, leaning forward.

Harry grinned. "Never been better."

"That's what Dean said when I called him this morning," said Seamus glumly.

Draco gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. "Another drink?"

Seamus nodded gratefully as Draco left for the fridge. "We're planning a funeral for our friendship. Would you come, Harry?"

"Sure thing, mate," Harry laughed. "But I'm sure it won't be the _end_ of your friendship. It could be the start of a different kind. Who knows, it could be better."

Seamus snorted, looking suspiciously between Harry and Draco. He snatched the offered beer when Draco returned and glared at the two of them. "You two are just as loved up as Dean. Traitors."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry caught his eye and shook his head. Nodding, Draco took his seat again with a sigh, giving Seamus another reassuring pat on the back. Harry added a note to 'set Seamus up with date' on his phone.

* * *

The party was a success Harry decided as he finished the rest of his ramen. He had stayed behind after everyone else had drifted home because the flat was quite honestly a mess and he didn't want Draco to face that alone. They had spent some more time talking on the couch, Draco filling Harry in on everything he had missed while at Hogwarts while Harry lay upside down next to him until the room finally stopped spinning and he felt somewhat more sober. Of course with sobriety came hunger and so they had made their way to the kitchen.

"You really don't need to help me tidy," Draco had told him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nonsense, you shouldn't have to do it alone. I do require payment though."

"Oh?" Draco had asked, throwing his own cup of noodles away.

"You can repay me by accompanying me to Christmas lunch at the Weasleys," he announced. "Your mother goes every year. I'll even let you drive that car of yours. I'm sure Arthur will be thrilled."

It was true. Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy always spent Christmas at the Burrow, Teddy playing with the Weasley children while Narcissa and Andromeda helped Molly get the place ready for the rest of the family. Usually the week leading up to Christmas had her in hysterics and she was grateful for all the help she could get.

"As long as you don't complain about my driving," Draco laughed and Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Ginny invited me over as well, actually."

"I won't be complaining if you drive safely," Harry insisted as he made his way back into the living room.

"Honestly, Harry, you ride broomsticks for fun," Draco laughed, following him. "My driving is a whole lot safer than your Firebolt ever was."

"Hey, don't you talk about my broomstick like that," Harry grumbled. "Besides brooms are spelled safe. Cars are not."

That seemed to put an end to that particular argument. Draco must have given up, deciding that hunting for cleaning materials would be a more productive use of time. Harry looked around the room, trying to figure out exactly which end to begin the cleaning process at.

Draco soon remerged with a broom, a brush and a pan as well as a very large garbage bag. He offered them all to Harry who picked up the broom. They worked on opposite ends of the room, deciding to meet up in the middle as they had done with the paintwork. Harry noticed, not for the first time how much homier the place looked now that it was filled with furniture.

At some point Draco had begun humming along to the Christmas carols he had charmed one of the reindeer to play. When he began singing, Harry didn't complain. He just carefully pulled out his phone and videoed the whole thing, miniature dance routine and all. Sure, when Draco noticed he had chased Harry around the flat trying to get at his phone but it was too late by then. iCloud had it all and there was nothing Draco could do but sulk. Teddy was going to be ecstatic when Harry showed him tomorrow.

"You know, you really did a neat job with the decorating," Harry told him conversationally when they were almost done. He looked around at the now somewhat cleaner looking living room. "A bit overboard, sure but still, it's _bright_. It has _spirit_."

Draco stared at him for a long moment before finally breaking into a smile (the Christmas carol incident apparently forgotten, for now at least). "Well, I haven't shown you the best bit. Watch the tree."

Harry looked up, quirking an eyebrow. "What exactly am I looking-" He began about to turn back to Draco for answers. He stopped abruptly and gaped when he saw the snowflakes.

They floated gently down, small at first and then bigger and more distinct. He turned back to Draco in awe. "You can touch them," Draco said with a smile. "C'mon, I charmed them this morning." Harry felt a pressure at the small of his back and let Draco guide him forward.

The roof above the tree had been replaced with the dark night sky, stars glinting down at them. Harry reached out a hand and sure enough caught a snowflake as it drifted. He watched it melt and then the water disappeared and Harry's hand was dry like it had never been there. He moved forward and the flakes drifted down faster. Harry could feel them on his arms and his neck and even on his nose. With a laugh he pulled Draco in too, watching as the other man beamed down at him.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, pushing in closer so he was also fully underneath the starry night sky.

Harry smiled up at him, acutely aware how close they were. A branch brushed up against his neck and when he pushed it away the tinkling of bells followed. There were snow flakes melting in Draco's hair and Harry was pretty sure his own heart was skipping beats as it raced.

"I love it," he smiled, blinking as a snowflake landed on his nose. He tried to catch it with his tongue, pouting when Draco laughed. Harry pressed closer, admiring the rosy tinge the snow brought on Draco's cheeks. He reached up, wanting to _feel_ Draco's skin, probably as soft as the snow and silkier too.

Draco seemed to stiffen under him and then all at once melted into the touch, making a contented little noise even as he leaned in. The kiss was long and sweet in a way that had Harry's toes curling as he leaned into it. The hunger from earlier in the night had been replaced with the need to taste and savour and Harry let the warmth envelope him. He moved in closer, nibbling at Draco's bottom lip, reveling in the moan he was rewarded with.

Draco pulled back with a gasp, face flushed and looking so absolutely gorgeous Harry could barely focus on his words. "Harry, the tree-"

"Hmmm yeah it's lovely," Harry murmured against his lips before pressing in again, fingers already working at the buttons of Draco's shirt.

Harry wasn't sure exactly how it happened but he was suddenly aware of a falling sensation and oh yeah, the warm body that conveniently became the cushion to his fall. They ended up in an unceremonious heap of tangled limbs. The toppling tree had sent baubles and tinkling bells flying absolutely everywhere. Branches poked uncomfortably into him from all directions and through it all the snow kept floating down

Draco groaned from beneath him and Harry rolled off him instantly. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Got a bit carried away."

"It's fine," Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Being this irresistible has been a burden for most of my life."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled, reaching out a hand to help pull Draco into a sitting position. "As always, your modesty astounds me," he teased, flicking a bell at him for good measure.

"You know I had this all planned out," Draco sighed dramatically. "It was going to be the most romantic moment, under the snow and mistletoe and everything."

"Mistletoe?" Harry asked, following Draco's gaze upwards. Sure enough a sprig of mistletoe was floating above them. "Wait, which moment?" Harry demanded, still a little confused when Draco turned away and began digging through the tree branches around them. He couldn't see what Draco was fishing for but he could hear the rustling and occasional tinkling of a bell. Finally, Draco turned back to him, pulling out the now slightly crumpled angel that had once stood proudly atop the tree.

"It's for you," Draco told him, handing it over. "If you want it. The pouch, not the angel although you can keep that too," he rushed to explain when he noticed the look of utter bewilderment on Harry's face.

Sure enough the angel clutched in her hands a small velvet pouch that Harry hadn't noticed when she sat atop the tree. Harry reached for it slowly, trying to calm himself as his mind went completely berserk. When he finally opened the little drawstring he emptied it into his hand, barely breathing as something cool and shiny dropped into his hand.

Draco was watching him closely, expression guarded as he waited for Harry's response. Harry let out a long breath he had apparently been holding as he twirled the key in his hand, feeling the edges like they held all the answers. Finally he met the grey eyes that were watching him impatiently. "It's a key," he said, knowing exactly what it was meant to open but still wanting Draco to spell it out for him. He needed to be sure.

Draco nodded slowly, still trying to hide his nerves. "It's to my apartment. I know with you teaching at Hogwarts you won't exactly be moving _in_ but I wanted to share it with you-if you want it of course," he added quickly, watching Harry with the question clear on his face.

Their position on the floor was awkward and uncomfortable but Harry found he didn't really mind as he threw his arms around Draco and hugged him tight, the key still clutched firmly in his fist. Draco was obviously thrown, almost falling backwards once again. He recovered quickly though and his arms were around Harry in an instant, rocking him gently.

"You know I never stopped loving you," Draco whispered when they finally pulled away. "I was an idiot, I ran away it's what I do- what I _did_ when I was scared."

"And I scared you?" Harry asked, running his knuckles along Draco's jawline.

Draco nodded. "It wasn't just that. I wasn't ready to move forward with my life and I didn't think that I-that I deserved _you_." He leaned back on his arms and watched Harry with an intensity that had him flushing. "I still don't think I do but I'll be damned if I let you go again."

"I have a few conditions," said Harry at last. Resting his chin on Draco's knees.

"Anything," Draco murmured, worry making his eyebrows knit together.

"First of all, if you _ever _decide to run again, I will personally hunt you down Draco Malfoy and I may no longer be an Auror but _trust me_ I still have access to _plenty _of weapons. And dragons."

"I do not doubt you do," Draco swallowed. "If there's one thing I've learned over the past years it's that running never works anyway."

"I want the left side of the bed," Harry informed him, pretending to inspect the floor beside them.

"But that's always been-" Draco began to protest but then he caught Harry's gaze and sighed. "Fine, it's yours. Anything else, your Majesty?"

Harry smirked. "We're going to have to renegotiate the no kisses after coffee rule."

* * *

The End.

* * *

**A/N:** A massive thank you to everyone reading this. It's been quite a journey, almost a year in fact so thank you for sticking with me. Thank you for your reviews, they helped shape the story and kept me motivated. Hope you enjoyed the story. I may end up doing an epilogue should the inspiration strike me but otherwise this is the end of the road for now. Let me know what you think! Much love xx


End file.
